Hurt to Heart THE STORY and SEQUEL
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: SEQUEL IS HERE!... Chapter 20... Clow Reed is back!
1. My One and Only

Authors Note: This is Chette Dizon, yeah, yeah the same author of the fanfic called "mission of the heart" yeah its a challenge for me.. and of course, there are some people who enjoy my story so I better write more..

I just finish writing the Mission of the heart.. so I have to post my second fic

I hope you enjoy it.  
and no I am not good in English.. so forgive me.. *bows*  
God Bless :)

Here we go!

"..." Words  
=...= Thoughts  
CaP Letters - Yelling  
Italics - Memories  
(^-^ ... ^-^) - My words!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.. (period)

Hurt to Heart..  
Part 1 - My one and Only

"Shaoran... why?"

Syaoran bows his head, he cannot look at the girl in front of him, he hates it everytime she cries..  
It hurts...

"I..."

"SHAORAN WHY!"

Syaoran close his eyes "I.. didn't expect that this would happen Sakura..."

"YOU PROMISE ME!"

"Sakura.."

"You promise me that you won't leave me!" Sakura yells, she fell on her knees

Syaoran tries his best to control his tears "Its okay, Sakura.. don't worry, you will find someone.. -" Syaoran touch his heart ".. that will protect you... besides, I have a an oblication in China, that I have to finish..." Syaoran's tears falls on his face "D-Don't cry... I don't d-deserve your tears"

Sakura glares at him, she stand up and wipes her tears "Look at me, Shaoran.. "

Syaoran shakes his head,

"JUST LOOK AT ME"

Syaoran force his self, to look at Sakura,

"am.. I good enough for you?" Sakura tears begun to fall again,

"..."

"AM I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

"..."

"AM I!"

Syaoran looks at Sakura "Sakura.. don't say that, you're the most b-b-beautiful *sobs* g-girl I've ever met" Syaoran said, not blushing.. his heart hurts, he needs to say that

"then.. D-Do you love me?" Sakura asked, tenderly

Syaoran looks at Sakura, shock

"Do you?" Sakura asked, "Because I do.." she added

= Oh my God.. she-she loves me?/? = Syaoran begins to smiles at her "Sakura... of c-course I d-do" Syaoran without words, he hugs her "YES I LOVE YOU SAKURA KINOMOTO" Syaoran said, hugging her tightly

"and I love you too Shaoran" Sakura said, hugging back

"Thank you...Kamisama.." Syaoran said, looking into the sky

"Then.. that means you're not going to leave me?" Sakura whispers at Syaoran's ear

Syaoran pulls her away from him, but holds her hand, put it in his heart "Sakura.. I have to go.. please understand me..."

Sakura looks away, Syaoran kiss her right hand "B-But.. I promise to Return.. I promise..."

Sakura looks at him, "You will.. come back?"

Syaoran smiles "Yes"

Sakura open her eyes at the sound of Cerberus playing video games, she drempt that incident again...  
him and her before he.. left Japan..

"Good morning Sakura!"

Sakura sighs, she stand up and looks into the mirror.. She's already 19 years old.. so that means.. its been 8 years.. 8 years.. Syaoran left.. the only man she love...

"GOOD MORNING KIDDO!"

Sakura carefully, studied herself in the mirror.. she hasn't changed a bit. But she grew taller, and because she's athletic.. her body developed into a perfect shape..

"SAKURA!"

Sakura sighs, = Is he okay?, I wonder if he still remembers me... =

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Sakura realize someone is yelling at her, she turns to look at the voice "Oh.. Good morning Kero-chan"

Cerberus cross his arms and looks away at her

Sakura sighs and smiles at Cerberus "I am sooo sowwy Kewo-chan..." Sakura said, cutely.. blinking at him

"Whatever..."

"Sakura!"  
"Coming Dad!"  
"Oh yeah! Bring Cerberus with you!"

Sakura smiles at Cerberus "Dad really likes you"

Cerberus smiles "of course! I'll go down now.. can't wait to eat your father's breakfast!"

Sakura smiles, as she followed Cerberus flying out of her room, by her gaze.. atleast now, she doesn't need to hide him from her family.. its been a month since she told her family about her being the cards mistress... and everything. She was shock when Touya said he already know and his father is very proud of her...

When Sakura enters the dinning room.. Touya, her father and Cerberus were over there already, eating

"Ohayo (good morning), Sakura-chan" Fujitaka smiles at his daughter  
"Ohayo Otou-san (father)" Sakura said, "Ohayo Touya-Onichan (brother)" she added, looking at her tall brother  
"Ya Sakura, anyways.." Touya said, looking at his father "Otou-san, As you were saying?"

Fujitaka smiles, "I have decided, that.. I will go to some workshop with my friend.. and I have to bring you two along.." then he felt a tap at his shoulder and saw Cerberus looking at him, tears in his eyes "Oh yeah, I forgot.. I will bring you three.. along Think of it, as your vacation..."

"Oh where Dad?" Sakura asked, suddenly looks at him  
"I'll tell you tomorrow okay? I'll still have to phone my friend"

"Go to your classes now Squirt" Touya said,  
Sakura smiles and bows at Touya "Hao, Hsie Hsie (Ok, Thank you) " she said, and then kicks his foot  
"oww!"

Sakura smiles and walk away from him

"GEEZ! She's turning into a CHINESE-GAKI!" Touya shakes his head, and walks toward the field, then all the girls approach him and begun flirting with him...

"Mou.. he's soo rude! demo (but) lots of girls like him..." Sakura smiles "I wonder what they've seen on him?"

(^-^ Touya is working as the Couch of the Soccer team of Tokyo University and Sakura is studying Tourism ^-^)

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura looks at the voice, she smiles "Tomoyo"

(^-^ Tomoyo is studying at Tokyo University to become a successful fashion designer.. and WE all know whos the UNWILLING model... neh? ^-^)

Tomoyo runs toward her, "How are you?" she asked, she hugs her tightly  
"Oh.. still the same" Sakura hugs her back

"TOMOYO! SAKURA!"

"Hey Naoko"

(^-^ Naoko is studying there too.. to become a writer someday... ^-^)

"Did you read the last chapters of my story, the Nightmare?" she asked,  
"hoee... You know that I don't like G-Gh..G"  
"I know Ghost stories"  
"Hoe..." Sakura close her eyes and cover her ears, Naoko smiles at her

"Hey there!"

"Ohayo Rika!" They all greeted

"Ohayo!"

(^-^ Rika is studying education.. to become a professional teacher just like her fiancee ^-^)

"Hows Terada Sensei (teacher)?" asked Sakura, looking at her  
Rika Blush "H-He's fine"  
"Ara! (oh my) I heard you two had a wonderful DATE last night" Tomoyo said, her eyes forms like the stars, shinning so brightly  
"Mou (jeez).. Tomoyo, don't be so nosy" Rika said, rubbing her nose

"Oh speaking of that.. " Naoko hands Sakura a letter "This is for you"

Sakura opens the letter and frown

"So what is it?" they all asked, all eyes are on Sakura  
"a guy named Fen asked me out" Sakura said,  
"Oh, um.. I heard a lot about him, but I never seen his face" Tomoyo said,  
"Sakura, I know this isnt my business.. but do you think.. that-" Naoko said, looking down  
"What?"  
"Ya know? Its about time you Move on?" Naoko said,  
"huh?"

"Naoko means.. get a date, forget Li.. its been 8 years.. no contact.. no communication at all, do you think he still remembers you?" Rika asked,

"of course, he said he will come back" Sakura said, looking at them  
"Promises are mend to be broken.. Sakura" Naoko said,  
"Girls.. you know he's my one and only.."

"Sakura, what we're trying to say, is that.. Look at you! you're the Most popular girl in this prestigious school! smart, beautiful, athletic.. and you don't have a boyfriend! you all turn them down.. but we understand you. demo.. its been 8 years.. Sakura, you need a change.. move ON!" Rika said,

Sakura glares at Rika "You know me.. perfectly well that I dont need A GUY in my life, I only need one Man.. and all of you know him" Sakura said,

Rika realized, that she got carried away.. "Sakura-"  
"If you excuse me.. I have to go to my first class" Sakura said, leaving them behind

"Oh no.."  
"Thats soo rude Rika..." Naoko said, shaking her head  
"I am sorry, I just got carried away.. I want her to be happy" Rika said,

Tomoyo smiles and pats Rika's shoulders "Don't worry Rika-chan, Sakura-chan doesn't hold grudge that much.. after her first class, you'll see... she already forgives you" she said, smiling

Sakura enters the room, boys looks at her.. trying to get her attention, but none succeed... she sat quietly on her seat, thinking about Rika and what she said, = Rika is just concern about me.. I know she doesn't mean what she said, I know that she just got carried away.. =

"Class may I have your attention please?"

"as we all know that this is our last meeting, after this.. we will have a 1 month vacation, then after that.. The much awaited Tou-dai University Acquitance party"

All of the students claps their hands, except Sakura, who was lost of her own thoughts staring outside the window,

"So.. for our last meeting today, we shall have a test all about different languages, are you ready now to take the test?"

They all nod, except Sakura again, the teacher notice this

"Ms. Kinomoto, are you in this class?"

Sakura smiles, = I'll talk to Rika later.. I know she doesn't mean what she said, =

"Ms. Kinomoto!"

Sakura looks and saw all of them, were staring at her "Um.. why?"

"Ms. Kinomoto, I know and all of us.. knows that you are one of MY BEST STUDENTS here in this class, demo.. I really really hate it everytime you don't listen to me.. whats so interesting about the sky anyway?"

"Um.. the color sir?" Sakura looks down, she could hear her classmates giggling

The teacher shake his head "Sighs, okay everyone.. lets begin the test"

"Kinomoto! wait up! do you already have a date on the acquitance party?"  
"Kinomoto Sakura! roses for you!"  
", can I date you?"  
"Ms. Kinomoto what are you going do to on your vacation?"

Sakura runs on the corridor, followed by hundreds of cute guys, all the girls glares at her

"Sakura! over here!"

Sakura saw Rika waving her hand, "Rika!"

Sakura runs fast and grabs Rika's hands...

The boys lost her "Aww damn! That girl really runs fast!" one of the guys said,  
"Well, they don't call her road runner for nothing" said, the other guy panting  
"Yeah, she's the best player in 100m dash"

Fen looks at all of them, and to where Sakura Kinomoto dissapeared with her friend, = she's so pretty.. if only = he walks away from the crowd, then he notice that girls looks at him, dreamily.. = I guess its my turn now! = Fen runs fast, to avoid his admirers...

"H- *pants* Hold it Sakura, I think *pants* we- we lost them" Rika said, panting

Rika looks at her, smiling.. she is not surprise when she saw Sakura not panting "You've got a lot of energy" she said, still panting

Sakura looks at her friend and smile "Gomen neh (I am sorry).. I hate this everytime.."  
"I know..." Rika said, interrupting her "I'm so sorry about earlier" she said,  
Sakura smiles "I forgive you if you forgive me" Sakura said,  
Rika hugs Sakura "of course I forgive you Sakura"

Sakura hugs back

"Demo.. I just want you to forgive me about um.. getting carried away, but I still believe that its time to move on" Rika said,

Sakura looks down

"please, think about this Sakura.. Of course I still THINK and believe that you and Li are perfect for each other" Rika said, "but atleast.. um, have fun too.. eversince you enrolled here, all you did was study, compete and well at least you talk to us and-" Rika realize she was blabbing "I think I've said too much again"

Sakura giggles at this "Its okay Rika"

Rika smiles "Sakura, it doesn't mean that you will date guys.. it means you don't love Syaoran Li" Rika holds her hands "Sakura.. we your friends, are very worried about-"

Sakura smiles "You don't need to worry Rika, I can take care of myself" she said,

"Sakura-"  
"Promise me Rika, you won't worry much.. I can take care of myself" she said,  
Rika shakes her head "What Sakura wants, Sakura gets" she said, giggling "Fine! you win" she said, frowning  
Sakura smiles and hugs Rika "Gracias"  
"er.. gracias means thank you right?" Rika said,

Sakura giggles

"Good ness Sakura! don't use your course when talking to us!" Rika said, "Sakura.."  
"Yes?"  
"Remember that I'll always be here.. for you" Rika said,

Sakura smiles and nods,

Authors Note: So? what do you think of my second fanfic?  
good or bad?  
Tell me if I should continue?

pretty please with sugar on TOP!

This is one of my fanfics again of CCS and YES this is Syaoran + Sakura story.. I just love their relationship is sooooo kawaii! (and I know lots of people agrees with me right?)

R+R!


	2. My Cherry Blossom

Here we go!

"..." Words  
=...= Thoughts  
CaP Letters - Yelling  
Italics - Memories  
(^-^ ... ^-^) - My words!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.. (period)  
English is not my first language

Hurt To Heart  
Part 2 - My Cherry Blossom

"Shaoran... why?"

Syaoran bows his head, he cannot look at the girl in front of him, he hates it everytime she cries..  
It hurts...

"I..."

"SHAORAN WHY!"

Syaoran close his eyes "I.. didn't expect that this would happen Sakura..."

"YOU PROMISE ME!"

"Sakura.."

"You promise me that you won't leave me!" Sakura yells, she fell on her knees

Syaoran tries his best to control his tears "Its okay, Sakura.. don't worry, you will find someone.. -" Syaoran touch his heart ".. that will protect you... besides, I have a an oblication in China, that I have to finish..." Syaoran's tears falls on his face "D-Don't cry... I don't d-deserve your tears"

Sakura glares at him, she stand up and wipes her tears "Look at me, Shaoran.. "

Syaoran shakes his head,

"JUST LOOK AT ME"

Syaoran force his self, to look at Sakura,

"am.. I good enough for you?" Sakura tears begun to fall again,

"..."

"AM I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

"..."

"AM I!"

Syaoran looks at Sakura "Sakura.. don't say that, you're the most b-b-beautiful *sobs* g-girl I've ever met" Syaoran said, not blushing.. his heart hurts, he needs to say that

"then.. D-Do you love me?" Sakura asked, tenderly

Syaoran looks at Sakura, shock

"Do you? ... Because I do..."

= Oh my God.. she-she loves me?/? = Syaoran begins to smiles at her "Sakura... of c-course I d-do" Syaoran without words, he hugs her "YES I LOVE YOU SAKURA KINOMOTO" Syaoran said, hugging her tightly

"and I love you too Shaoran" Sakura said, hugging back

"earth to Xiaolang?"

Syaoran looks at the voice, "Oh,"

"are you okay?"

Syaoran nods, he looks down at his drawing pad and continues to draw

His friend Chien looks at his drawing pad "Are you trying to draw a girl?" he asked,

Syaoran blush, Chien looks at him "Ehe..Xiao-lang, is that the 'most wonderful thing happen' to you?" Chien asked, making Syaoran blush more "I can't believe it! Xiao-lang! the woman-hater of this campus! is not really a WOMAN-HATER!"

"Keep your voice down will you Chien!" Syaoran said, blushing  
"So.. tell me about this girl-"  
Teacher notice Chien, talking to Syaoran.. "Chien Xu! Concentrate!"  
"opps" Chien said,  
"Stupid..." Syaoran whispers at his friend,

Chien finish his work, fast.. its not really that hard, he just drew a family, Chien looks at Syaoran carefully, he could see him, closing his eyes and then after a seconds he will draw something on the pad, then after a few seconds of moving his hands on the pad, he close his eyes again... and then, he grabs some pencil colors and begun to color his drawing...

"WOW! MEILI...(Beautiful)"

Syaoran open his eyes and saw his friend, looking at his drawing pad..

Chien snatch Syaoran's drawing pad

"HEY! give me that!"

"Wow! you're very good in imagining things! Xiao-lang!" Chien said, carefully studying the picture..

It was a picture of a smiling girl, In fact she's the prettiest girl he ever saw.. her eyes were so green, so unnatural, shows the girl's kindness and so innocent...Her auburn hair framed her face with slightly longer bangs on both sides. The background is a tree full of pink flowers..

"This girl is soo cute!" Chien said,

Syaoran blush

"oh I get it! this is your DREAM GIRL!... too bad, she is JUST a DREAM GIRL" Chien said, looking at picture "so.. what are these pink flowers?"

Syaoran smiles "Sakura..."

"Everyone! lets go back to our class"

"lets go Li"  
"Hao, Hao (Ok, Ok)"

"Okay, all of you.. I want you to submit your drawings here, in front.. and then, I'll look at them, if I choose your drawing, you have to represent your drawing in front of the class.. lets start with Chao Fui"

"Hey! I bet you will be called" Chien said, nudging Syaoran

"This is the most wonderful thing that happen to me" Chao Fui said, she shows her drawing "When I first enrolled here, I saw lots of cute guys but only one man that caught my eyes.. so I drew this.. Wolf on the classroom, to show how much I admire 'Li Xiaolang' she said, giggling

"whooo Li! whoo"

Fui blush and smiles at Syaoran,  
Syaoran just look at her, without emotions

"Um.. Thank you" Fui said, seeing Syaoran cold stare at her  
"Thank you very much Fui, but I think Xiaolang will always be a woman-hater" said the teacher

There are lot of awws and haha's (ya know laugh?) on the room, Syaoran just looks down

"Okay, oh.. Chien Xu its your turn"

Chien walks in front of the class, and grabs his drawing "This is the most wonderful thing happen to me, When my Mom and Dad gave me a car.. I know its materialistic but it was the most wonderful thing happen to me!"

"Oh thats very nice Chien, now lets see.." the teacher grabs and studied the girl in the drawing pad and then she looks at the name of student and looks surprise "Okay, um.. Xiao-lang Li.. you're next.. you drew a girl?"

*whispers*  
"he drew a girl?"  
"But I thought he hates girls?"

Syaoran walks towards the teacher and shows his drawing, he felt jealous when all the boys looks at his drawing, "yeah, I drew a girl..her name is Sakura..."

"Sakura? a japanese girl?"  
"Hey, Sakura means Cherry Blossoms right? its a flower!"

"Yeah, her name is Sakura, just like those pink flowers in the background" Syaoran blush, for the first time, making all the students looks at him "Y-yeah, s-she's my s-special someone in Japan..My Cherry Blossom..."

The girls especially Fui got mad

"Go on.."  
"S-She's the m-most wonderful t-thing happen to me" Syaoran said, bowing his head

"Yo! I didn't know that SHE WAS FOR REAL!" Chien said,

"So she's your SPECIAL SOMEONE!" Chien said, laughing "Wow! you're lucky!"

"does she has a twin sister?"

"man! you're hopeless.. gotta go now!"

Syaoran looks at his friend, leaving him.. he shakes his head, what had happen today, will surely be on the newspaper tomorrow...

*knock*  
*knock*

Syaoran opens his eyes and looks at the clock "sighs, its 5:00 in the morning, let me sleep! my training will start at 6!" Syaoran yells

"Xiao-lang!"  
Syaoran muttered something about hating his cousin, he open his doors and saw Meiling "What do you want?"  
Meiling smiles "Zaoan (goodmorning), Xiao-lang" she said, entering his room  
"Meiling! I still have 1 hour! let me sleep!" Syaoran yells furiously, glaring at him  
"Well I have some good news for you!" Meiling said, sitting on his study Chair  
"and what is it?" Syaoran asked, rolling his eyes  
"Do you remember Fen Li Chen?" Meiling said, her eyes were sparkling  
"yeah, he's my 'FAVORITE COUSIN'" Syaoran said, teasing her  
Meiling Frown "I thought I was your favorite Cousin!" Meiling yells  
Syaoran eyes rolls again "Whatever"

Meiling giggles "He has 1 month Vacation! and he'll come back here! in China!" he said, "he phone me earlier and he said, can't wait to see Xiaolang!" she added,

Syaoran nods, and yawns

"Oh okay I'll leave you now.. ALONE. oh by the way" Meiling walks towards the bear Sakura gave Syaoran "Zaoan, Sakura-chan" Meiling said, as she hugs the bear

Syaoran blush, Meiling looks at Syaoran "Do you think, its about time to call her?" Meiling asked,  
Syaoran sighs, he sat on his bed "I.. I can't.. what if she found someone new?" Syaoran said, rubbing his chestnut hair

"Ba-ka ne (Stu-pid)" Meiling said, "Xiao-lang, You told me that you both confess that YOU do LOVE EACH OTHER" Meiling said, still hugging Sakura bear "before you coming here!"

Syaoran sighs "That was a long time ago.. we're still kids that- time.. time changes" he said, frowning  
"Baka Baka Xiaolang" Meiling said, leaving Syaoran  
"Hey! wait my BEAR!" Syaoran said,  
Meiling smiles "Here! catch!"

Syaoran's heart beats fast and jumps to save Sakura-bear  
Meiling shakes her head and close the door

Syaoran sits down on his bed, holding Sakura... the bear "Sakura.. forgive me.. I - I don't want to open up our communication, I can't call you... I.. am afraid, what if you found someone else...?" Syaoran said, tears forming on his eyes

(^-^ He's stupid neh? thinks lowly of Sakura.. *ouch! wait! okay fine!* Syaoran fans! Don't worry he's not going to be like this for the rest of the story okay? ^-^)

"Zaoan.. erzi (son)"  
Syaoran is stop his training when he heard his mom's voice "Zaoan.. Muqin (mother)" Syaoran said, bowing his head  
"Come inside, Lets talk.."

Syaoran sat on the other head of the table, Fanren and his other sisters namely Fuutie, Shiefa, Feimei were already there, Meiling smiles at him, and Fuutie winks at him

"Xiaolang..I'll go straight to the point" Yelan said, smiling "Wei can you give me the newpaper for today?"

Syaoran looks confused,

Yelan smiles "What's the meaning of this headline?" Then she read the headline on the newpaper "Mysterious girl caught future Leader of the Li clan's eye"

"Hey! whos that girl?" asked, Fuutie  
"that's not fair!" Meiling yells "Sakura is the only one for Xiaolang!"

Syaoran blush, hearing what Meiling said,

"Yes.. her name is Sakura" Yelan said, looking at Syaoran "Want me to read the news?"  
"Oh yes Mother please?" asked Fanren

"The Leader of the Clan was known as the Woman hater of Chinese University. So cold and doesn't show interest to all the girls drooling all over him, but.. yesterday, He reveals a girl through his drawing and claimed her to be as his Someone special"

Syaoran bows his head

"hehe! that's Sakura-chan for sure!"

Yelan smiles and continues to read the newspaper "It was a picture of a girl with auburn hair, green eyes, she looks very innocent and kind.. and Xiaolang said, the name of the girl.. is Sakura.. like the Cherry blossoms in Japan..."

"whooo the Cards Mistress?" asked Shiefa  
"Who else?" Meiling said, giggling  
Syaoran stand up "I am going to my room" he said, leaving all of them looking confused

"Meiling? are you sure that he still loves Sakura?" asked, Yelan

"of course Auntie.. but, sad to say, Our poor Little wolf is trying his best to become the most loner in this family" Meiling said, "oh by the way Auntie, Fen will be visiting here.. he will come back here, in hongkong for his 1 month vacation"

"Oh thats great!"  
"Fen? you mean our cousin who look a like Xiaolang?" asked Fanren

Meiling nods,

Syaoran looks at the Phone in his room, he is trying to decide if he will call Sakura or no.. Then he gather all his guts and breath deeply, begun to dial the number

*ring..*

Syaoran's heart beating fast.. especially when he heard a cute voice saying..

*Moshi, Moshi, Kinomoto's Residence.. Sakura's Speaking*

Syaoran put the phone down, hands sweating, he can't do it. but her voice.. he miss that voice... He dialed again the number, but he was dissapointed because ... it wasnt Sakura who pick the phone.. it was..

*Moshi, Moshi, Kinomoto's Residence.. Touya's Speaking, Who is this?*  
"Um.. m-may I t-talk to S-Sakura K-Kinomoto please?"  
*Who is this?*  
"a f-friend..."

"whats your name?"  
Sakura looks at Touya again, she shakes her head "Touya, do you know Phone values? who is that?" Sakura asked,  
Touya hmphs and handed the phone "its for you"

*Hello?*  
Syaoran gulps, he shakes his head and put the phone down

"Hello?"  
"What happen Squirt?" Touya asked,

"No one's on the phone.. but I got the number" Sakura said, she wrote the number on her notebook "obviously the caller is not from Japan" she said,  
"what?"  
"Oh nothing" Sakura said, then looks at the Caller I.D "I'll find out who you are.."

Syaoran kept blushing, hearing Sakura's voice.. is like hearing an angel .. he likes and loves her voice, he realized that he really really miss her.. = but why am I scared to talk to her! = he close his eyes...

"Shaoran Hi!"  
"Sakura.. How are you?"  
"Oh I am fine,"

*Sakura? who you're talking too?*

"Oh its Shaoran, my long time friend"  
"and who is that guy Sakura?"  
"He's my Boyfriend"

"" Syaoran yells, shaking his head  
"What happen to you?" Meiling asked running towards him, panicking

"M-Meiling! I saw Sakura with another man!" Syaoran said, pulling his hair

Meiling sighs "BAKA XIAOLANG! Sakura is not here! and stop dreaming or thinking that Sakura already has a boyfriend!" Meiling said,

"B- but..."

"XIAOLANG! that was JUST YOUR IMAGINATION!" Meiling shakes her head "You're hopeless..." she said, frowning

"Son.."  
"Yes Ma"

Yelan shows Syaoran the morning paper and Syaoran faints

The headline is  
Xiaolang Li Shouting...  
The leader of the Li clan,.. is he getting wacked up?

Authors Note: excuse me... *rolling on the floor, laughing* I had to laugh! hehe Xiaolang Li getting wacked up? hahahaha hahahahaha! ^o^

Arigato for all the reviews!

so what do you think of my second chapter?  
should I continue or not?

R+R!

I'll put the reviewers names here next chapter! arigato!


	3. The Vacation

Here we go!

"..." Words  
=...= Thoughts  
CaP Letters - Yelling  
_Italics _- Memories  
(^-^ ... ^-^) - My words!

Disclaimer: Thats why there is a Disclaimer because I don't own CCS (get it?)  
CCS is own by CLAMP  
English is not my first language

Hurt to Heart  
Part 3 - The Vacation

_ "Fine.. I'll see you tomorrow then"_

Fen yawns and saw his father, talking on the phone

_"Bye"  
_  
_"Who is that Father?"_ Fen asked,  
_"Oh that's your Aunt Yelan"  
"Oh," _Fen said, yawning again  
_"Fen.. um I told you that we will have a vacation in China right?" _  
_"Yeah"_ Fen said, then yawns again  
_"Well.. the reason why we have to go to China, is because my friend and I will attend the workshop over there"  
"Let me guess"_ Fen said, _"You can't take me right?"_

Fen's father shakes his head _"thats not what I meant, I would like to ask you a favor though.. because my friend and I, decided to go to China together.. with you and his family"_

_"family?"  
"Yes.. if thats okay with you?"  
"The family consist of?"_ Fen said, frowning  
_"One guy, One girl and my friend"  
"Girl.."_ Fen said, sighing  
_"actually, he said that his daughter is attending Tokyo University too" _  
_"Great..._" Fen said, lamely

_"Oh don't worry, if you dont want to be responsible for them, then I suggest you ask Xiaolang to take care of them for you" _he said, patting his son's shoulder

_"yeah..."_

_"So that settled then, we will go to China.. so that I can attend the workshop and you too will go sight seeing"  
_ Sakura is very happy _"I'll go to China, to find Shaoran!"_  
_"Grow up Kaiju (monster)"_ Touya said, shaking his head  
_"Shut up Onichan!"_  
_"He probably doesn't remember you anymore.. since no communication for 8 years" _Touya said,  
_"But he did promise-"  
"Whatever.. but don't ask me to come with you when you're searching for him"  
"I don't need your help!"  
"Stop That Touya, Sakura"  
_  
Sakura frowns

_"Sakura, someone will accompany you.. and maybe you can ask him, to help you find Syaoran"_ Fujitaka said smiling,  
_"Really?"  
"Yes, my friend has a son, and his name is Fen Chen"  
_  
Sakura frowns, she knows him.. he's one of those guys...

_"So.. any news Mom?"_ Syaoran asked,  
_"Yes.. your Uncle just phone me now and he said, that we need to prepare 5 rooms for our visitors" _  
_"5 rooms? but why too many?"_ Syaoran asked,  
_"Well.. your uncle and your Cousin will go here, with another family"  
"oh,"_

_"Ooooh I am going to miss you Sakura-chan!"_ Tomoyo said, hugging Sakura _"I was about to plan everything for our vacation.."_

_"Tomoyo, I promise.. the next vacation.. I will not come with my family, I'll spend it with you okay?" _Sakura said, smiling at her Bestfriend

_"Ohohohohohohohoho! But you better get back in time! I want to see if the dress I made for you for the acquitance party will fit on you!"  
_  
(^-^ Sweatdrop for Sakura! ^-^)

_"Seriously, Sakura-chan.. the reason why you want to go China because..of him?"_  
_"Un.."_ Sakura nods _"I am going to find him, and ask if he still remember what he said"_ she said, smiling  
_"awww good luck!"_ Tomoyo said, hugging her  
_"I can't wait anymore!"_ Sakura said, dreamy  
_"Aww Sakura-chan! wait a minute there! I need my Camera! you look so kawaii!"_  
_"hoe..."_

_"Ready to go Fen?"  
"hai (yes)"  
_ Fen frowns, his father notice this_ "aww come on! don't worry, not all girls are nosy"_

_"Yeah.. there is this one girl, that I admire.. but I think, she's a man-hater girl"_ he sighs_ "Sometimes.. Destiny can be so cruel"_ Fen added,

_"Oh here we are.."  
_ His father park the car in front of a nice house _"I'll just go and get them"  
"sure.."_  
Fen looks at his father, waiting for him to arrive

Then Fen saw his father talking at a tall man _= must be his friend, = _Then his father entered the house, he waited for a few minutes, hoping this Tou-dai girl that he will acompany is not one of the girls that chase him or else.. he won't go..

_"Fen?"  
_  
Fen looks at his father, he sighs and open the door, he saw 2 man, one familiar and glaring at him, and one smiling at him

_"what are you doing here?"_ yells the man glaring at him  
Fen glared back _"I am the one who will acompany you"_

Touya looks at his eyes _"Oh, I am sorry I thought you're someone that I know"_ he said, looking away _= I thought he was the chinese brat =_

_= He's familiar = _Fen said to his self, looking at Touya

_"Oh Fen, this is Fujitaka and Touya Kinomoto"_ said, his father

_"K-Kinomoto!"_ Fen blush, heart beating fast _"and..and y-you are the c-coach of the s-soccer t-team in T-Tou-dai R-right?"_

Touya nods, and puts his back on the back of the van

_"are you okay my son?"  
"W-which means..."_ _= Oh god.. don't tell me... =_

_"Sakura! come here already! don't make Mr. Chen wait!" _Fujitaka yells and smiles at the two, confused.. seeing Fen blushing

_= Oh my god.. dream come true! S-Sakura.. oh god, I am going to faint! no.. no control yourself FEN! =_ then he looks and saw an angel...his angel...

Sakura opens and locks the door,

_= she's sooooooo beautiful... =_ Fen thought and gulping

_"Father, I locked all the rooms and I turn off the main switch, and my stuff animal is here with me.. so I think thats all?"_ Sakura asked, walking towards them

_"Thank you Sakura-chan" _Fujitaka said, then he turns to the red faced Fen _"Fen?"_

Fen looks at him, trying not to look at Sakura

_"Fen? This is my Daughter Sakura Kinomoto"  
_  
Sakura looks at him, _= Shaoran? =_ she shakes her head, this guy in front of her.. has blue eyes and even he resembles Syaoran,but he is not Syaoran.. she force a smile and offers him a hand shake _"Finally, we met" _Sakura said,

_"H-Hai"_ Fen said, holds Sakura and smoke went out of his ears  
_"Hoe? are you okay?"_ Sakura asked,  
_"Hai! Hai! I am fine!"  
"Okay lets go"_

_"Ma! I'll be back okay?"  
"Xiaolang? Please come home early.. Your Cousin Fen and the others will arrive today"  
"Hao, (ok)"  
"Bye Auntie"_ Meiling said, kissing Yelan's cheek_ "hey wait up Xiaolang!"_

_"so.. where are we going to stay Father?"_ Sakura asked,  
_= oh Thank you Dad! Thank you! Kami-sama! = _Fen said at his self, looking at Sakura  
Sakura is getting uncomfortable.. Fen is always staring at her _"Dad, where are we going to stay?"_

_"Oh, I have a relatives in China, and they own a Palace," _said Fen's Father _  
"Wow? you mean we will stay in a palace and not in a hotel?"_ asked Touya, smiling  
"_Yup. My Relatives agreed, since Fen is also going to visit them.. My Sister suggest that we should just stay there"_  
_  
"Um.. Chen-kun?"  
_ Fen begun to blush again _"H-hai K-Kinomoto?"_

_"I um.. I need to find a person in China, and since you know the place, can you help me?" _Sakura asked, looking at him

_"S-Sure"  
"Thank you"  
"You're lucky squirt, a helper to find the chinese brat"  
"Mou! (jeez) Onichan (brother) you're sooo RUDE!"_

Authors Note: Mou! Touya! you're so RUDE! =p

anyways, stuff again.. I just finished Chapter 3 of the story, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it and thinking.. and doing and *sweatdrop* whatever...

Arigato for all the reviews!

hows this chapter?  
geez I think its not turning good neh?

sighs, tell me if I should continue or not..  
because I am still upset about what I read on the review..

R+R!

okay for other stuffs..

kaigan13, dreamyblue, Rhapsody, ChingsuS189, animejade, gia, Yang Pan Pan, Lady Sapphire, missy-chan, dark angel, ChibiMegan, Meerkat, Ashley-chan, spiffy, Jurei Sweet Sakura, lolo97, Lynnie, Sakura angel

- Arigato! Domo Arigato!

lep99 - hey.. I love your Poems! can you make me one for Sakura and Syaoran Long Distance Relationship? I'll put it on my next fanfic after "hurt to heart" pretty please with sugar on top?

Sakura 1301 - *waves at you* where are the other chapters?

Sakura Kinomoto - sweet! *huggles and Huggles you*


	4. The Reunion

oh yeah, I post my new fanfic too! check it out  
the title is 7 worlds in 1 world.. kinda weird title right?  
but according to my sister its good.. so I tried to post here  
and see if its really good..  
um.. as usual.. for my grammar mistakes gomen nasai.. English is not my first Language...  
Check it out please and R+R too.. ^.^

Okay now here's the story!

"..." Words  
=...= Thoughts  
CaP Letters - Yelling  
(^-^ ... ^-^) - My words!

Disclaimer: if I own this Company, why should I put Disclaimer?  
so there.. meaning.. I do NOT OWN CCS! (cries)  
CCS is own by CLAMP  
English is not my first language

Hurt To Heart  
Part 4 - The Reunion

_"So Kinomoto, who is this person?"  
"Um... a long time friend"_ Sakura said, fingering the bear Syaoran gave to him  
_"Oh.. kawaii bear"  
"Yeah, um.. he gave me this"  
_  
_"Oh.." _Fen studied Sakura, for the first time.. he saw her clearly.. _= she's sooo beautiful if you study her face carefully... = _Fen thought _= and she is not a man-hater... =_

_"I think, my Son likes your Daughter Fujitaka.."  
_ Fujitaka smiles _"Lots of guys like my daughter, demo (but).." _he said,  
_"They look cute together"_ Mr. Chen said,  
_"Well, I don't think Sakura likes your son" _Fujitaka said, his smile faded  
_"why?"  
"Because, Sakura loves someone else..."  
"oh, where is he now?"  
"Hongkong.. thats the reason why Sakura wants to come along, to Find him"_

_"Xiaolang!"  
_ Syaoran looks at Meiling, _"shh keep your voice down, this is the Library" _  
_"Oh sorry, I can't leave early here. I still have some gymnastics practice" _Meiling said, whispering  
_"Me too.. I still need to practice Soccer.. but what about Fen and the visitors?" _Syaoran asked,  
_"I'll call Aunt now okay?"_ Meiling said, Syaoran nods

_"Oh.. I see.. okay I understand Meiling, yes But go home before Dinner okay?"  
"What is it Mom?" _Fuutie asked,  
_"Xiaolang and Meiling cannot come early today, they have school practice" _Yelan said,  
_"I guess I'll be the one who will go to the airport then"_ Fuutie said,

_"No.. your uncle and I agreed that its best way, that they will go here.. without us, at least the media doesn't really know the face of my brother"_ Yelan said,

_"Oh okay.." _Fuutie said

_"No one is going to pick us here?" _asked Touya  
_"Yup.. for our safety"_ said  
_"but why?"_ Touya asked,  
_"See those reporters?"  
"Yup"  
"if one of the family were here to pick us up.. they will follow us and asked for interviews" _said,  
_"I see"  
"Li's family are very popular here"  
"I see" _Touya said, nodding but he didn't hear the Li family..

Fen still looks at Sakura, Sakura sighs.. she felt really uncomfortable _"Chen-kun, please"_ she said,  
Fen bows his head _"Gomen.. Kinomoto.. I can't help it, you're soo beautiful"_ Fen said, Sakura blush

_"We're here"  
_  
Sakura open the door of the car and gasp,_ = This place is so familiar = _she said to herself

The guards saw and open the second gate

_"wow! talk about a house!"_ Touya said, whistling  
_"Kinomoto this is my cousin's house"_ Fen said, pointing at the Palace  
_"This place is so familiar" _Sakura said, lookisng at the place_  
"really?"  
"Yes like-"_

_"Huanying! (Welcome in Chinese)"  
_  
smiles and walks towards the voice, Fujitaka smiles and bows in front of her

_"Fujitaka, I would like you to meet my Sister.. Yelan Li" _said,  
_"um.. Xinghui, xinghui (glad to meet you)" _Fujitaka said, bowing again  
Yelan smiles _"Xinghui"_ she said, _"but don't bother.. I understand english"_ Yelan said,

_"oh.. um..Your place is very beautiful Mrs. Li"_ Fujitaka said,  
_"Thank you" _Yelan notice a beautiful yet familiar girl, admiring the place_ "Who is she?" _she asked,  
_"Oh how rude of me" _Fujitaka smiles _"That's my Daughter Sakura Kinomoto"_  
_"Kinomoto?" _Yelan said, looking back at Fujitaka_  
"Yes, My name is Fujitaka Kinomoto"  
_  
Yelan approach her _"Sakura Kinomoto?"_  
Sakura looks at her, _"Yes Mam?"_  
_"Do you remember me?"  
_ Sakura smiles, and bows _"No Mam, but you look familiar though"_ she said, smiling

_= Xiaolang will be shock when he finds out that Sakura is here =_

_"yes Mam?"  
"Oh, um.. you look so beautiful"  
_ Sakura blush _"Thank you"_

_"of course she is beautiful" _  
Yelan turns at her nephew_ "Fen, How are you?"  
"I am fine Auntie where's -"_  
_ "School" _Yelan said, interrupting him _= Sakura must not know, that this is Xiaolang's house... not now..=_

_"how about Xia-"  
"He's at school too"  
"Oh,"_

Yelan looks at Touya now_ "and you must be?"  
"Touya Kinomoto"_ Touya said, smiling and then he bows  
_= So you're the Touya.. guy.. = _Yelan smiles _"Nice to meet you" _  
_"same to you too Mam"_

_"yeah, well come in.. come in.. I think you all need to rest first, my maids will assist you on your rooms, I know all of you are tired"_ Yelan said,

When everyone is upstairs.. Yelan sighs, and smiles_ "Wei, call all my daughters.. we will have a meeting on my office" _  
_"Yes Mam"_

_"WHAT? you're kidding right?"_ Fuutie said, giggling  
_"Its true.. Sakura is here"_ Yelan said, smiling _"Right Wei?"_  
_"Yes Mam"  
"So where is she? I want to talk to her! I need to talk to her about the clow cards!"_ said Feimei excitedly  
_"No.. not now, I want to surprise Xiaolang.. do you have any idea on how to do that?"_ asked Yelan  
_"Oh leave everything to muah"_ Fanren said, giggling

_"lets see.. oh the bear!"_ Feimei puts the Bear inside the closet of Xiaolang  
_"Put all of Xiaolang pictures in his closet..." _Fanren ordered

They were in Syaoran's room.. Fanren is putting her plan to action. after a few minutes, she looks around _"perfect"_

*knock* *knock*

_"Come in"_ Sakura said, she was unpacking her things  
_"Hi"  
"Hello"_ Sakura smiles, the girl looks familiar  
_"are you finish unpacking your stuff?"_ she asked,  
_"Just two or three more things why?"_ Sakura asked, and then she yawns

_= Perfect =_ Fanren smiles _"Well.. Mother wants to talk to you"  
"for what?"  
"I don't know.. um, maybe you should wait for her on the other room"_ Fanren said,  
_"Oh, does she needs me right away? coz I feel sleepy" _Sakura said,  
_"and thats what I want..."_

_"Hoe?"  
"Oh don't worry.. its okay, why don't you sleep on that room.. Mom is just taking care of something"_  
Sakura sighs and smiles_ "Okay, but are you sure its okay to sleep in that room?"  
"yes..."_

Sakura looks around, she could feel magic in this room, but she's too tired to think about it..

_"Just sleep there.. if you want too"_ Fanren said,  
_"Thank you, nice curtains.. they're soo green"_ Sakura said, yawning  
_"yeah..."  
_  
Sakura can sense magic.. but her eyes were closing.. she can't control herself anymore.._ "*Yawn, I better go to sleep*"_ Sakura crawl into the bed and slept...

_"oh your sooo bad Fanren!"  
"Hehe That's me"_

Syaoran yawns as he enters the house, he saw his mom on the first living room, reading a newpaper _"I am home Ma" _  
Yelan smiles_ "Oh welcome back Xiaolang, you look tired"_ Yelan said,  
_"Yeah, I need rest, Oh where are the visitors, and especially Fen?" _Syaoran asked,

_"Oh they're all sleeping.. they are all tired" _Yelan got worried, when she saw Syaoran looking around _"what is it my son?"_

_"I feel magic.."_ Syaoran said,  
_"Oh.. maybe its your Imagination, you go to your room now and rest.. by the way where is Meiling?"_ Yelan asked,  
_"She'll be here any minute.. she went shopping"_ Syaoran said, _"going to rest now ma" _Syaoran added,  
_"Come down when its dinner time"  
"Okay"  
_

Fanren, Feimei, Siefa and Fuutie looks at their brother, walking upstairs they all look at their Mother, Yelan nods

Syaoran enters his room...

(^-^ tired to notice the magical aura on his room, tired to notice someone is on his bed, sleeping ^-^)

He walks grudgily towards his study table, and put his bag.. stretch a bit and sat on his bed. he notice someone is on his bed! he looks and saw a girl! but he can't see her face coz her back is facing on him. He rubs his eyes and still the girl is on his bed He taps the girl's shoulder_ "wake up, go to your own room" _Syaoran said, the girl stirred, Syaoran stand up, looking at the body of the girl.. this girl sure has a perfect body.. he walks towards the switch of his lights and he open it, now he could see the girl clearly.. _= is this one of Fanren's joke? =_

_"Excuse me, don't sleep here... this is my room.. a guy's room" _  
_"hoe..."  
_  
Syaoran stared at the girl.. he heard her! he heard her saying...

_"hoe"  
= There she goes again... = _Syaoran stand up and his heart beating fast...

The girl open her one eye and looks at him, still half asleep  
Syaoran was shock, he recognize her... his face begun to get red...

Sakura yawns _"Hoe?"_

_""_

Fanren and the others giggles, Meiling just entered the house _"whats going on? that's Xiaolang's voice!" _Meiling said,

Fujitaka and the others open their room, and saw a red face guy running, and tripped on the stairs.. falls on the floor...

*SPLAT* (ouch that hurt Xiaolang... ^-^)

_"what happen?" _asked Fen coming out of the kitchen, holding a glass of water  
Meiling kneels down and taps Syaoran's back _"Xiaolang?"_ asked Meiling  
Syaoran, stands up and glared at his sisters _"okay! whats the meaning of THIS?"_ he yells, his face is soo red  
_"Simple Xiaolang"_ Fanren said, she points at the awake Sakura upstairs

Syaoran carefully turns his head, and blush seeing her... _= oh my god, she's HERE? =_  
_"Hoe?"  
"Sakura-chan?"_ Meiling yells  
_"..."  
_  
Meiling runs upstairs and hugs her _"Sakura-chan! my kawaii! (cute)"_  
Sakura smiles, _"and who are you?"_ she asked,

Touya and Fujitaka looks at Sakura and the girl, and the guy who fell downstairs.. with a red face

_"Its me! Meiling!"_ Meiling said, hugging Sakura  
_"M-Meiling!"_ Sakura said,_ "Then that guy is..." _Sakura looks at the red face guy  
_"Yup! SYAORAN!" _Meiling said, giggling_ = Its about time! =  
_ Sakura smiles, Meiling push Sakura_ "Go ahead!"_

Sakura runs downstairs and also tripped, Syaoran seeing this, he catch her.  
he sighs when he did catch her but surprisingly, Syaoran felt Sakura's hug tighten, he blush

_"Oi! Gaki! (brat)"_ Touya yells _"Don't hug Sakura too much!"_ he yells

Fen doesn't like what he just saw...

Authors Note: oooh.. here comes the excitement!

Arigato for all the reviews!

hows this chapter?  
okay.. okay you want me to continue or not?

R+R!

Sakura Kinomoto - aww you're soooo nice!  
arigato for the reviews!

oooh I got picture of Fuutie, Feimei, Siefa and Fanren! geez and even Yelan with sakura! kawaii!


	5. Childhood's Deals

Hurt to Heart

Thank you very much for the reviews *bows*

Please continue R+R

um.. as usual.. for my grammar mistakes gomen nasai.. English is not my first Language...

Okay now here's the story!

"..." Words  
=...= Thoughts  
CaP Letters - Yelling  
_Italics_ - Memories  
(^-^ ... ^-^) - My words!

Disclaimer: CLAMP OWNS iT! HoW MaNy TiMeS Do I HaVe To TeLL YoU...  
cLaMp OwNs CcS!

Hurt To Heart  
Part 5 - Childhood's Deals

Sakura runs downstairs and also tripped, Syaoran seeing this, he catch her.  
he sighs when he did catch her but surprisingly, Syaoran felt Sakura's hug tighten, he blush

_"Oi! Gaki! (brother)"_ Touya yells _"Don't hug Sakura too much!"_ he yells

Fen doesn't like what he just saw...

Sakura pulls away from Syaoran, to look deeply into his eyes..

Syaoran still red, he smiles seeing her..

_"Shaoran-kun..."_ Sakura cries on Syaoran's shoulder, Syaoran looks at his Mom and sisters, and then gazed down at the crying Sakura in his arms, he blush and breathes deeply, He hugs her tightly

_"Chinese Ga-"  
_  
Fujitaka smiles and put a hand on Touya's Shoulder. Touya looks and saw his father shakes his head.  
Touya understand him, he look away controlling his anger

_"Its all right Sakura, its okay.. everything is okay now" _Syaoran said, caressing her hair

_"Oh I am so happy, I can't help it but to cry.. I miss you so much"_ Sakura said, sobbing _"Can we talk?" _she asked, whispering but Syaoran heard her

_"Ahem"  
_  
They all look at Fen, except Sakura of course...

_"I think, Kinomoto needs to rest.."_ Fen said, looking at Syaoran  
Syaoran nods, _"Sakura.. Fen is right, We will talk later okay?"_ he said,  
Sakura hugs Syaoran tight, making Syaoran blush even more.. _"Okay... but-"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you help me to go to my room?"_ Sakura asked,

Syaoran looks at Yelan, Yelan nods and smiles  
_  
"Let's go Sakura..."_ Syaoran said,

All of them look at Syaoran and Sakura walking towards the stairs and up to the stairs. Meiling sighs dreamily, Fanren giggles thinking that her plan work well.. Feimei shakes her head, Fuutie is thinking questions about the clow cards, and Siefa sighs dreamily and said,

_"They're a perfect couple..." _  
_"Yeah.. swell..."_ Fen said, sarcastically

They turn their heads to look at Fen, and saw Jealous in his eyes...

_= This is not over yet.. Xiaolang.. Kinomoto Sakura belongs to me =_

Fen walk towards his room, and when he notice that the door on Sakura's room is open. he peek and saw his angel sleeping holding Syaoran's right hand.

While Syaoran is caressing his angel's face using his left hand, smiling...

Fen is angry, he slam the door shut on his own room, in the Li's Mansion _= This can't be happening! Why does Xiaolang has everything!.. especially Sakura! =_ he looks around, trying to calm down.. he can't. He threw all pillows in the corner. He grabs the bedsheet of his bedroom, crumpled it and put it on the corner.. shaking all over _= I don't like girls, but Kinomoto Sakura is the only girl that I like.. and I will never never give it to you XIAOLANG LI.. you got all what you want.. but this time, I'll win.. I'll get what I want =_

_"THIS TIME! I WILL GET WHAT I WANT!"_ Fen said, punching the wall

He close his eyes and open it.. looks everywhere and saw something.. He saw a picture frame, he pick it up and remembered the incident...

_Little Fen walks towards the Li Shrine, he saw a lonely Little Syaoran "Yo Cousin! whats up?" he asked,  
Little Syaoran sighs, "I hate my life" he said, bowing his head  
"Huh? You hate your life? geez.. talk about Ungrateful!"  
Little Syaoran glares at Little Fen "What do you mean?" he asked coldly_

_"Xiaolang, you were born to be the leader of the powerful clan here in China, You are an A student, The best player in every sports event! girls go gaga over! and here you are sulking saying you hate your life?" Little Fen said, crossing his arms "all boys will do anything, just to be in your shoes" he added,_

_"What about the full hour training here and everywhere? I need something NEW in my life" Little Syaoran said,  
"Okay, you ask for it.. so.. Lets... have 'Fun' Xiaolang" Little Fen said, smiling evil  
"Huh?"  
"yeah!" Little Fen said, running  
"Hey wait up!" Little Syaoran yells_

_Forest..._

_"See that bird there Xiaolang?" Little Fen said, pointing at the bird  
Little Syaoran nods, then his eyes widened "What are you going to do with that?"_

_"This is a slingshot Xiaolang, and don't worry, we're not going to KILL the bird.. we are just going to scare it" Little Fen said, aiming at the Bird "Shh.. keep quiet" he said, looking at Little Syaoran_

_Little Syaoran just cross his arms and stares coldly at him  
Little Fen picks up some rock and begins to approach his target...  
Little Syaoran looks at the bird and at Little Fen...  
Little Fen pulls the slinghot, and aim it on the bird_

_*PACK*_

_The bird flew away..._

_"HA! see? I told ya! we're not going to kill the bird!" Little Fen said, looking at Little Syaoran  
Little Syaoran shakes his head "May I try?"  
"Sure!"_

_Little Syaoran begun to scare all the birds and when he gets used to it, he got carried away and Killed a bird "FEN!"_

_"What?"_

_Little Syaoran points at the dead bird_

_"Oh my God! what have you done Xiaolang!"_

_"But this is impossible! I just save Meiling's Bird last 2 weeks! and now I just ki- I just kil-" Little Syaoran said, choking_

_"Calm down, Xiaolang"_

_"WHO'S THERE?"_

_Syaoran and Fen stares at the guard of the forest "Master Xiaolang, Master Fen.." he bows "What are you doing here?" he asked,_

_"Um.. uh.. dead.. bird.. killed" Little Syaoran said, pointing at the dead bird  
The guard looks at the Dead Bird "Master Xiaolang, don't tell me that you killed the bird!"  
"I uh.. "  
Little Fen shakes his head "No.. it was my fault, I killed the bird" he said,  
"Fen?" Little Syaoran said, looking at Little Fen_

_"Oh I am so sorry, Master Fen.. but its prohibited to kill birds, especially in this forest" said the Guard, shaking his head_

_"It was an accident!" Syaoran yells, horror on his face_

_"Even it was an accident, We have to tell this to Ms. Li" said the guard, shaking his head and then he turns to look at the Little Syaoran "But I am glad, Its not YOU master Xiaolang, since you are the Future LEADER of the CLAN.. you should respect all of the Living Things and all Elemental things here on earth"_

_Little Syaoran bows his head,_

_"Fen?"_

_Little Fen looks at the voice "Xiaolang, what are you doing here? you're not suppose to be here.. this is my punishment" he said, bowing his head_

_"You mean MY punishment, and you're the One whos suffering" Little Syaoran said, sighing  
"ah! No big deal! just 1 week no food, no fun its no big deal" Little Fen said,  
"Don't worry, I'll tell to Mom the whole truth and-"_

_Little Fen shakes his head "No Xiaolang, you are the Future Li clan Leader, if anyone knows that you did this.. they'll be all dissapointed to you.. and you will not know what will happen.. maybe they'll give you a bigger and hard punishment than this punishment that I am experiencing" Little Fen said, looking at Little Syaoran_

_"Thank you very much Fen, you're the best.. but I have to do something, ah.. an ... agreement! a deal!" Little Syaoran said,_

_"a Deal?"_

_"Yes, anything! you ask for anything! and I will do it!" Little Syaoran said, "I will not say NO to you.. think of it, as a thank you gift" Little Syaoran said,_

_"anything?" Little Fen said, smiling_

_"YES, anything!" Little Syaoran said, "Well.. except uh.. those things involving the clan, of course..." Little Syaoran said, rubbing his head_

_"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, so what is it?"_

_"I think, I'll save it for the best.. maybe one day, I might need it. Who knows? just remember it Xiaolang that we made an agreement like this.. "_

_"Yes I will remember it.."_

Fen smiles evilly, he almost forgot bout the deal.. the agreement.. he was right, it was a good decision.. to save it for the best.. and right now.. it was the best time to use it...

Dinner Time...

Fen sits on one of the chairs, and across him sitting is his father on his side, is Fujitaka Kinomoto. Both were talking about the workshop. Besides Fujitaka is Touya looking around and sometimes listening to Fujitaka and , Besides an empty seat which was occupied by Siefa.

On Fen's left it was Fanren, talking to Yelan, sitting on the head of the table.

On Fen's right.. an empty sit and then after the empty sit it was Meiling followed by Fuutie talking about girl's stuff.

The maid begun to serve the dinner

_"Where is Sakura and Xiaolang?"_ Yelan asked, looking at them _"I just hope that Sakura won't get lost on her way here, since.. we have a lot of dinning rooms here on this palace"_ she added,

_"Don't worry Aunt, Xiaolang went Upstairs to guide Sakura-chan here" _Meiling said,

Syaoran and Sakura enters on the room

_"Oh there you are Xiaolang"  
"Sorry to keep you waiting Ma.. I.. I.."_ Syaoran bows his head  
_"Yes?"_ Yelan asked, confused

Sakura smiles and looks at Syaoran _"What Shaoran trying to say is that, we 'kinda' uh.. got lost"_ she said, bowing her head

_"eh?"_ Meiling looks at Syaoran, smiling  
_"and why did that happen Xiaolang?" _Yelan asked, looking at Syaoran trying to control her laugh  
_"I.. uh, um.. uh.. er.."  
"Maybe he's TOO BUSY LOOKING at SAKURA-CHAN!"_ Meiling said, giggling

Both Blush..

_"Oh.. it figures" _Yelan said, _"Now take a seat"_  
_"Kinomoto Sakura, there is an empty seat here" _Fen said, standing up pointing a sit beside him  
_"Uh, no thanks Cousin, she's sitting here.. beside her brother" _Syaoran said, smiling at him  
_= and beside you =_ Fen frown, he sat and glares at Syaoran

Syaoran sat on the other end of the table and on his right was Sakura

_= Just you wait Xiaolang.. just you wait =_

After Dinner,  
_  
"Ma.. Sakura and I be excused?"_ Syaoran asked, blushing  
_"Sure you may go" _Yelan said,  
Syaoran offers his right hand _"Shall we Sakura?"_

Sakura accepting his invitation, she blush and took his hands

Touya glares at Syaoran _"Take care of her"_ he said,

Syaoran looks and smiles at Touya and Nods, making Touya confused

_"SUGOI! (WOW!) KAWAII! (CUTE!)"  
_  
Syaoran smiles seeing Sakura running towards the his Garden _= she's soo beautiful... =_ he said, to his self, then he stares dreamily at her...

_"Shaoran-kun come here!"  
_ Syaoran blush and runs towards her _"Yes?"  
"Is this the Li's Garden?"_ she asked, looking at Syaoran  
_"Um.. its my Garden"_ Syaoran said, looking at all the flowers  
_"Really?"_

Syaoran smiles _"When I left Japan.. I was so lonely, so I made this Garden.. This Garden, is full of flowers.. from the Cheapest up to the Expensive... you can find everything here.."_Syaoran said, looking at the flowers _"sometimes.. when I am lonely, I go to this place to think"_

Sakura smiles,_ "Shaoran.. good Job! this garden is sooo kawaii!"_ Sakura said, giggling and running towards the flowers

Syaoran sighs at the sight of her

_"Hoe?"  
_  
Syaoran cluckles, _"Come Sakura.. I want to show you something"_ Syaoran said, _"but first-"_ he then moves into Sakura's back and close her eyes

_"Hoe?"  
"We need to close your eyes.. its a surprise"_ Syaoran said,  
_"Okay"  
_

Sakura and Syaoran walks slowly toward a big tree, with Syaoran guiding Sakura, still closing her eyes...

_"Okay.."_ Syaoran said, stopping, he slowly put his hands off on Sakura's eyes..

Sakura open her eyes and gasp.. it was a SAKURA TREE.. (^-^ known as the Cherry Blossoms tree ^-^) tears forming on Sakura's face

_"Do you like it?"_ Syaoran asked, obviously he knows the answer.. he just want to hear it..  
_"Yes.. its soo beautiful..." _Sakura said, walking towards the tree  
_"a promise Sakura..."_ Syaoran said, walking towards her

Then Sakura felt his arms around her waist

_"A promise.." _he said again,

Sakura's tears falls on her face, she smiles and holds Syaoran's arms.. leaning on him _"D-Do you still remember?"_ she asked, turning to face him

_"How could I forget?"_ Syaoran said,  
Sakura sighs with relief, she put her arms around his neck _"Shaoran.. I love you_" she said, crying  
Syaoran smiles and pokes her nose_ "and I love you too my cherry blossom"_ he said, smiling

Sakura giggles

_"Oh yeah.."_ Syaoran said, pulling away from Sakura

Sakura looks puzzled

Syaoran jumps into the tree and picks some cherry blossoms, Sakura smiles but then, looks questiongly at Syaoran when he went down and didn't give Sakura the flowers, she was expecting them...

_"Mou.."  
_  
Syaoran chuckled again, he picks some white peonys and put them together.. and then he kneels in front of Sakura, Sakura couldn't help but to giggle _"For my Princess..." _Syaoran said, Then he stand up and puts the flowers (combination of white peonys and Sakura) on her hair

_"aww Shaoran.. thats soo romantic..." _Sakura said, giggling but tears falling on her face

_"well.. there ya go! Shaoran's favorite flower and Sakura's favorite flower on the head of my ONE AND ONLY PRINCESS"_ Syaoran said, bowing

Sakura wipes her tears and reach for a hug again.. Syaoran hugs her tightly

Syaoran took out a key on his pocket _"Here.. take this.. its the key to this garden.."_ Syaoran said, _"This garden belongs to you.."_ he added,

_"Thank you"_ Sakura said, accepting the key  
_"Sakura..."  
"Yes Shaoran?"_

Syaoran slowly, lean downwards.. gazing lovingly at Sakura's emerald eyes...  
Sakura knows what Syaoran wants.. she smiles and close her eyes.. expecting the kiss...  
Syaoran smiles, he close his eyes...and continues to move forward, bending.. downward.. to kiss Sakura..

They moved their heads closer and closer...  
_"THERE YOU ARE!"  
_  
They jump, hearing the voice

_"I've been looking all over for you Xiaolang!"  
"Fen!, what are you doing here? how did you know this place?"_ he said, rubbing his messy hair

_"Oh.. I dunno.. I just passed by here, I was about to go to the temple when I saw you and Kinomoto Sakura here" _Fen said, _= thank god I caught them.. I can't let Xiaolang kiss her.. no way! =_

_"Oh," _Syaoran said, sighing

_"Well.. I better go Shaoran" _Sakura said, she kiss Syaoran's cheek _"Good night Shaoran-kun"_

Syaoran turns to statue...  
Fen controls his anger  
Sakura turns to look at Fen_ "Good night Chen"_ Sakura said, leaving them

Fen looks around _"So.. Xiaolang.. or Shaoran" _  
Syaoran went back to reality and look at him, he smiles _"How are you Cousin?"_ he said, patting his shoulder  
_"I am fine.. for now..."_ Fen said,  
_"Glad to hear that" _Syaoran said,  
_"Nice Garden"_ Fen said, looking around  
_"Yeah.. I made this garden.. after I left Japan.. I call this Sakura's Garden.. did you see the Sakura trees there?"_  
_"Yeah.. Neat"  
_  
Syaoran smiles

_"Xiaolang, do you still remember the 'deal?' that we made?"_ asked Fen not looking at him  
_"an agreement?"  
_  
_"yes.. you and I made an agreement.. you said that I will ask anything..and you will not say NO. but then, I decided to KEEP it and save it for the best"_

_"..."_

_"it was the time, when you killed a bird.. and I, I was the one who save you from the punishment" _Fen said, looking at him now.._ "remember?"  
_  
_"Yeah,"_ Syaoran said, smiling _"So what do you want? wait.. I'll get my magic sword.. and you can wish anything what you want"_ he said, smiling

_"no need for your magic sword, Xiaolang" _Fen said,  
_"Really?" _Syaoran said, looking puzzled

_"Yes.."_ Fen said, _"what I want is very simple .. and you don't need magic.. all I want is..."_ Fen looks at Syaoran, coldly _"KINOMOTO SAKURA"_

Authors Note: oh boy! oh boy! oh boy!  
is Fen going nuts! of course he is!

*blinks*

anyways, what will Syaoran do now?  
will he give up Sakura for the agreement?

hows this chapter?  
okay.. okay you want me to continue or not?

R+R!


	6. Love fails...

Note: um.. S+S.. please calm down okay?  
This chapter is kinda.. sad... but dont worry everything will turn out okay neh?

R+R  
um.. as usual.. for my grammar mistakes gomen nasai.. English is not my first Language...  
Okay now here's the story!

"..." Words  
=...= Thoughts  
CaP Letters - Yelling  
(^-^ ... ^-^) - My words!

Disclaimer: ya know raye earth?  
do you know who owns that anime?  
if you do then you know who owns CCS

CCS isn't Mine.

Hurt To Heart  
Part 6 - Love Fails

_"Yes.."_ Fen said, _"what I want is very simple .. and you don't need magic.. all I want is..."_ Fen looks at Syaoran, coldly _"KINOMOTO SAKURA"_

Syaoran stares at Fen, questiongly_ "Thats a joke right?"_

_"Its not.. I Love Sakura, and she is the only GIRL that I admire.. shes my schoolmate in Tokyo University"_ Fen said, he turns to look at the Sakura Tree _"Every Guy admire her because not only she is pretty, she's also the best student, best player and the friendliest person in school"_

Syaoran continues to look at him, surprise in his face

_"But Sad to say, she dumps all the guys who courts her, and I didn't know it was YOU"_ Fen said, _"You are the reason why she avoids all the guys in school Xiaolang Li! The leader of The Li Clan, the PERFECT GUY.. I am not surprise she fell in love with you"_

_"Fen.."_

_"Xiaolang, Those guys in Toudai doesn't have a chance, but I.. I got the Ace.. I got the weapon, and I will use it just to get Sakura"_ he said, staring coldly at Syaoran _"I will use the agreement.. you can't say no.. Sakura is mine"_

Syaoran grits his teeth,_ "YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"_  
_"we made an agreement Xiaolang" _  
_"Can you just change your wish? I can't give Sakura! She's my life! she's my everything she's-"_

_"You can say NO"_ Fen said, _"YOU PROMISE ME!... besides your a Li Clan Leader, and if you're not true with your words, *Smiles* what happened to those hard trainings you just had?"_

Syaoran shakes his head, tears forming his eyes

_"Xiaolang, Leave Sakura Alone.. she is mine, if I found out that you still talk to her and then I suggest you say goodbye to your Clan and everyone will know that the true LI XIAOLANG, did a horrible thing when he was a little boy"_

Syaoran clench his fist

_"Oh yeah, by the way.. theres more.. if everyone founds out.. about your little secret.. then, you will lose Sakura too"_ Fen said smiling

Sakura yawns and open her eyes, she smiles.. she was looking forward seeing Syaoran..

_"Good Morning Sakura"_  
_"Good morning Kero-chan"_ Sakura said, walking toward the bathroom (^-^ inside the bedroom okie? ^-^)  
_"My, my, you're blooming today Sakura" _Cerberus hands her some towel _"Is this because of the kid?"_ he added,  
_"Ya.. hey did you see that he's smiling a lot right now? that makes him more kawaii!"_ Sakura said, giggling  
_"Well at least, now I am happy that you're happy Kiddo"_ Cerberus said,

Sakura sighs, she leans on the wall as she brush her teeth  
Syaoran, the only man she loved and still loves...

after brushing her teeth, she begun to get ready, making her self more pretty.. then she sat on the bed again, daydreaming, she put the flower on her hair.. the flowers that Syaoran pick and put on her hair...

Syaoran, the guy she always admire...  
Syaoran the guy..

Sakura notice a green letter and pick it up, it saids Sakura... Sakura smiles, she open it and begun to read the letter.. her smile faded.. tears flowing on her face

_"Whats the matter Kiddo?"_  
_"I.. Can't believe it..." _Sakura said, trembling  
_"Hey Kiddo..."_

Sakura runs and exited the room,

_"Hi Kinomo-"_ Fen followed her by gaze, as she runs towards the stairs, she paused and then continues to run..

_"Mrs. Li" _  
Yelan looks at the voice, and she saw a crying Sakura _"Good morning Sakura.. what happen?"  
"Where will I find Shaoran?"_ she asked, sobbing  
_"He's at school.. China University" _Yelan said,  
_"Thanks"  
"Wait!"_  
Yelan opens her door and saw Sakura opening the front door_ "Sakura! don't go!"_

Sakura didn't stop.. she continues to run..

_"Whats happening here?"  
_  
Yelan saw her brother and Fujitaka _"Oh, brother.. Fujitaka..Your daughter asked me where is my son, and then she run away, but I am worried because she is crying"_

_"I think I know why"_  
They look at Cerberus flying_ "Oh, the legendary Cerberus.. what was the reason?"_ asked Yelan  
Fuutie and the others approach them _"What's that Mom?"_  
Cerberus gave the letter to Yelan, Yelan begun to read it...

_"Oh my..."  
"What is it?" _Fuutie asked,  
_"Read it Mom"  
_  
Yelan shaking her head _"Okay, it saids, Sakura, what happen last night.. just forget it. I realize just now, that we're not meant for each other.. all of the things I said, last night on the garden are not true.. I don't love you. I just acted that way, because at least I want to show you that I didn't forget our promise.. but the truth is.. for me, what I felt for you.. is a childish Infatuation thing, forgive me Sakura.. but I don't love you and thats the truth.. Syaoran..."_

_"WHAT?"_

Fen smiles he was upstairs looking at them, his father notice this... (^-^ and oh yeah, he already knows Sakura as the cards mistress don't worry... ^-^)

_"DIMWIT! He is STUPID!"_  
Touya grit his teeth _"I knew it, that brat is gonna cause some trouble!" _he said,  
_"oh my poor Sakura-chan.."_

Sakura pants as she realize she is in front of the China University, she wipes her tears.. and approach the gate

_"Nuren.. Duibuqi (woman.. Excuse me)"  
_ Sakura looks and saw the guards _"S-Shaoran"_ she said, crying

The guards look at her

_"SHAORAN!"_ she cries

Chien sighs, he was late again.. he turn his car on the entrance and saw a girl, crying talking to the guards, he felt sorry for the girl. He decided to help her. He went out of his car and approach them, he talked to the guards and then the guards nods, Chien saw the girl, and she's very familiar

The crying girl look at her, Chien felt sadness, The girl grab his shirt and said, _"Ni Neng bang wo.."_ she said, _"Ni Neng bang wo.." _she said again, (^-^ er.. she said something like help me..^-^)

Chien realize the girl doesn't really understand chinese_ "um.. I will help you"_ he said, _"Don't worry, I understand English"_ he added with a smile

The girl smile, but still tears falls on her face, Chien Blush _= God! she's too pretty! even when she's crying.. I wonder when she's really smiling.. wait a minute what am I thinking? I need to help her! =_ Chien shakes his head _"Um.. what do you want?"_

_"Shaoran.. Shaoran.. I need to talk to him"  
"Shaoran?" _Chien rubs his head _"Um.. I dont know him" _he said,  
_"Shaoran Li.. Leader of the Li Clan"  
"Oh! Xiaolang, okay.. and who are you?"  
"Sa.. Sakura Kinomoto"_  
_"His Ying fa (Cherry blossoms) from Japan?"  
_ Sakura nods_ "Hai"  
"er Hai?"_  
_"Nevermind.. I need to talk.. to him"  
"Okay don't worry, you will"  
_  
Chien approach the guard again and talk to them, and then they nodded and gave Sakura a visitors Id

Chien and Sakura walks towards the door of the school. Chien can't control his self, he needed to look every once in a while to the girl, and he notice that all guys looks at the girl walking beside Chien...

_"Hey! wheres Li?"_ Chien asked one Chinese Guy  
_"He's in the Soccer field"  
"Okay, Hsie Hsie" _Chien said, the he smiles at Sakura _"Lets go Sakura?"_  
The girl nods

Syaoran sighs he sat on the grass of the soccer field, tears forming in his eyes.. Sakura.. the only girl.. of his dreams, was taken away from him because of that stupid agreement.. but Fen was right he made an agreement he cursed his self and yells at his self for being a stupid boy when he was young...

_"Xiaolang Li?"  
_ Syaoran looks and saw Chao Fui, he stares coldly at her _"What do you want?"_  
Chao Fui sat beside him _"I notice that you were so sad today"_ she said, _"Anything that I can help?"_  
_"yes as a matter of fact you can help me by leaving me alo-"  
_  
_"XIAOLANG!"  
_  
Syaoran saw and shock seeing Chien with...

_"Sakura.."  
_  
He looks away, he can't bear seeing Sakura like that

_"I saw her in the gate.. the guards doesn't want to give her a visitors Id.. she wants to talk to you"_ Chien said,  
_"Shaoran..."_  
Syaoran gather his strength and looks coldly at Sakura, _"What do you want?"  
"Shaoran.."_ Sakura cries  
_"I TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU" _Syaoran said, glaring at her  
_"Why?" _Sakura asked, _"Why Shaoran? after all these 8 miserable years.. you promise you will come back to me!"_  
Syaoran smirks and cross his arms_ "I made my promise and I fullfilled it last night remember?" _Syaoran said,  
_"..."  
"Besides, I already have a girlfriend"_ Syaoran said, grabbing Chao Fui

Chien looks at Syaoran

_"Shaoran..."  
"you can leave now Sakura" _Syaoran said, glaring at her

Sakura's tears continues to flow on her beautiful face, she approach Syaoran.. glares at him ...

*PACK*

Syaoran receive a slap (^-^ Oooh.. oh my.. oh boy.. ^-^)

Sakura smiles _"I guess everyone is right... I was so stupid to wait for you.. I ignored all the guys because I PROMISE to myself that you'll always be in my heart...here in my heart"_she said, hitting her chest_"I was so stupid dumping all the guys who ask me out for a date saving the FIRST DATE for you, and was sooo damn stupid to believe that someday I will be happy after all this HARDSHIPS of not seeing you .. I will be happy.. no.. we will be happy together"_

Syaoran looks at Sakura

_"I was sooo damn stupid"_ she said, laughing and wiping her tears _"But this is what you want SHAORAN.. fine.. I DON'T NEED YOU! lots of guys out there WAITING FOR ME"_ Sakura said,

Syaoran felt , her words stabbing his heart

_"Go ahead and enjoy with your GIRLFRIEND"_ Sakura said, she wipes her tears _"I don't need this damn tears! you're NOTHING.. YOU'RE NOTHING SYAORAN LI!"_ Sakura said, tears falling on her face again

She left them crying

Chien looks at Sakura.. and then at Syaoran, who fell on his knees crying  
Chao looks at Syaoran and then at Sakura, and felt sadness...

_"Xiaolang..."  
"Leave me alone..."  
_ Chien sighs, _"Lets go Chao..."_

Chao Fui nods, she realize that Syaoran.. will never be hers...

Authors Note: *sniffs* !  
that was howwible! waaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Calm down.. readers.. gomen gomen.. I had to do this  
but the next chapter will be better okay?  
so please calm down *runs away*

R+R!


	7. Mistakes...

um.. as usual.. for my grammar mistakes gomen nasai.. English is not my first Language...  
Okay now here's the story!

oh yeah for my story The seven worlds in 1 worlds.. I'll upload the chapter tomorrow..  
I have to upload this one first and I am going to try to write a sequel for my first fanfic  
Mission of the heart...

"..." Words  
=...= Thoughts  
CaP Letters - Yelling  
~...~ - Memories  
(^-^ ... ^-^) - My words!

Disclaimer: *sighs* why are you torturing me?  
CCS IS NOT MINE!  
CCS BELONGS TO CLAMP!

**Hurt To Heart  
Part 7 - Mistakes...**

_"Okay.. One and Two.. and One and Two.. and-"_ Meiling saw Sakura running, _"Wait a minute okay?"_  
_"Sakura?"  
_

She runs to catch her, _"Sakura!"_ Meiling catch up with her _"Sakura.. whats wrong?"  
"I am so stupid Meiling.. really stupid" _Sakura said, stopping_  
"Calm down"_ Meiling said,  
Sakura wipes her tears _"I am going home Meiling..."_  
_"Oh okay"_ Meiling said, _"I'll see you tonight okay?"_ Meiling said, Sakura didn't answer

_"Sakura..."  
"Please Mrs. Li.. Please, let me"_ Sakura said, begging her  
_"Come here Sakura..."  
_  
Sakura approach Yelan, and Yelan hugs her.. Sakura at first was shock but then, she hugs back _"You know.. I was hoping.. really hoping that You will be my daughter-in-law.. cards mistress..."_ she said, kissing Sakura's head

Sakura pulls away, tears on her eyes, Yelan sighs, _"very well.. "_ Yelan said, dialing the phone

*Ding dong*

_"Ohayo!"_ Tomoyo said, opening the door  
_"TOMOYO CHAN!"_ Sakura hugs her bestfriend, and she was crying  
_"Oh my..."_

_"Poor girl..."_  
Syaoran looks at Chien, they were changing into their uniform, it was time to leave and go home  
_"..."  
"She's soo pretty..."_ Chien said, sighing dreamily  
_"..."_

_"and Xiaolang Li is really stupid for letting her go!"_ Chien said, glaring at Syaoran  
_"WILL YOU SHUT UP CHIEN!"_ Syaoran yells  
_"Its true! if I were you, I'll accept her love! look at her! she's a babe!"_  
Syaoran yells _"I love her and she loves me all right!"_  
_"so.. why pushing her away?"  
"Lots of reason"_ Syaoran said, frowning  
_"tell me..."  
_ Syaoran looks at Chien _"Why should I?"_

_"Because I care about your relationship with her, Li.. do you honestly think.. that she deserves what you just said or did earlier?"_

_"..."_

_"My god! its been 8 years?"  
"Well, same thing for me! I suffered 8 years too! and I didn't love anyone" _Syaoran said,

_"but Li! you're a guy! and she's a girl! can you spot the difference when it comes to feelings?"_ Chien said,_ "a girl, truly waits for you.. didn't date.. dump all the guys.. man! she's truly in love with you!"  
_  
_"AND I LOVE HER TOO!"_ Syaoran yells, tears falling on his face_ "It was because of that damn stupid AGREEMENT"_

_"Tell me about the agreement..."  
_  
Syaoran sighs

_"and then... he said, he didn't love me! and he has a girlfriend" _Sakura said, crying  
Tomoyo sighs _"and you left without even saying Goodbye"_  
_"Who needs to say good bye to him?"_ Sakura said, _"I hate him Tomoyo.. I really really hate him!"_  
_"Sakura-chan.. don't say that..." _Tomoyo said,

_"I'll say it again Xiaolang...You're STUPID"  
"Just shut up okay? you don't really understand me" _Syaoran said,

Chien shakes his head, he grabs Syaoran _"Hey wait!- ouch!"_

Chien drags him into the art room, he let go of him and Chien picks Syaoran's drawing pad and  
Syaoran realize it the picture.. of..

_"LOOK at her Xiaolang, She's smiling here.. in your drawing.. tell me, what did you felt when you saw her CRYING?"_ Chien said,  
_  
"it hurts.."  
"and what did you felt when she said, those words..."  
"hurt.."  
"before she came here.. for these past 8 years.. what did you felt?"  
"I want to see her.."  
"and what did your heart felt again?"  
"hurt..."  
"are you willing to feel that 'feeling' again?"_

_"but this time.. Xiaolang, it will be forever.. she will never be yours.. not because of your cousin.. but because you PUSH HER AWAY from you..."_

Syaoran close his eyes

_"Xiaolang, if were in your shoes.. right now, I'll go home.. talk to Sakura.. tell her the truth and then tell your mother what happen when you were a boy, and if you will lose your Clan.. then think.. whats more important?.. Sakura or the Clan and you will know the answer..."_

_"Sakura?"  
"Oh hello Touya"  
"Oh Mrs. Li.."_ he bows _"Where is Sakura? um.. I was going to invite her, I had a ticket to a carnival and she really likes carnivals"_ Touya said, smiling

_"She left.."_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT?" _They look at Meiling, _"You mean the home she said, is Japan and not here?"  
_  
_"what do you mean?" _Fuutie asked Meiling

_"I saw her at school.. earlier.. and she was crying, she.. she said she will go home.. and I thought the home she was telling me is here.. so I said, I'll see her tonight" _Meiling said, frowning

_"What happen here?"_ Fujitaka asked, entering the Palace  
_"Squirt went back to Japan"_ Touya said, frowning  
_"What?" _Fujitaka yells _"why didn't you stop her!"_ he said, raising his voice at his son  
_"I didn't know she left!"  
"she begs.. and I can't refuse"_

_"refuse what?"  
_  
They look and saw Syaoran, his face is messy.. with eyes were red and hes glaring at everyone.. a hand mark on his right cheek

_"and this Chinese gaki is the reason!" _Touya said, glaring at him

_"Touya Stop that"_ Fujitaka said, he looks at Syaoran _"Young Man, You know and I know perfectly well that all I did in this house was to keep my mouth Shut."_

_"..."_

_"Now I dont know what happen.. I don't even care what will happen on this HOUSE. all I want to know where is my daughter right now and is she safe?" _Fujitaka said, looking at all of them

_"S-Sakura.. is..."_

_"Yes Xiaolang, she went back to Japan" _Yelan said, _  
_  
Syaoran face paled...

_"Sakura went back to Japan?.. why?"_ asked Fen

_"what happen? and who is this GIRLFRIEND of yours.. may I know?"_ Yelan asked , looking straightly at Syaoran, ignoring Fen

_"S-She isn't my g-girlfriend, I.. I just acted that she was my girlfriend because-"_

_"Because you want to hurt my sister you GAKI!"_ Touya yells _"HOW DARE YOU! You calling yourself a LEADER OF THE LI CLAN!.. How can you be a leader when you are so DAMN SELFISH!"_

_"Touya stop it"  
_  
Syaoran bows his head

_"NO! I won't stop Otousan, This gone away too far.. THIS chinese BRAT ALWAYS TRYING TO HURT SAKURA"_

_"We are in their House Touya"_

_"Syaoran" _Touya said, calming his self,_ "remember when you left Japan? I just wish.. I DAMN JUST WISH that you didn't confess that you love her! I just wish because she suffered for 8 years! hoping that you will be back.. JUST AS YOU PROMISE"_ Touya said,

_"and how about me.."_ Syaoran said, he looks at Touya and saw him Crying _"What do you think? that I didn't suffer?"_

_"Xiaolang.."  
_  
Syaoran looks at her Mom _"I left my life, I left my heart.. in Japan ma, I love her eversince.. God I miss her... but I have an obligation.. and me being a leader of the clan, I have to sacrifice my happiness.. with a heavy heart, I went back here.. leaving her.. the one I love.." _Syaoran looks at Touya _"You're right, Why do I call myself a leader.. if I am way too selfish, I don't deserve the clan..."_ he said bowing his head

_"Xiaolang.."  
_  
_"I am not perfect Ma, This is not the real Xiaolang Li..the leader of the clan.. Who I am and what I am, is because of them.." _Syaoran said, points at Fujitaka and Touya _"all the guys and girls in Japan.." _Syaoran wipes his tears _"I am Syaoran Li.. and I would like to remain like that"_

_"Xiaolang.."  
_  
_"now.. I have something to say, after hearing this.. you're all going to change.. your opinions about me.. so, after I tell you this.. I'll go straight to my room... and I'll accept my punishment tomorrow"  
_  
_"..."  
_  
_"The reason why I have to Hurt Sakura like that, which is God I hope I didn't is... because of the agreement between me and Fen.."  
_  
They all look at Fen

_"the agreement, was made by me.. when I was a little boy.. Fen save me from a punishment. He said he is the one who killed the bird in the forest.. but it was I, accidentally killed the bird using a slingshot"_

_"gasp.. Xiaolang"  
_  
_"I felt guilty"_ Syaoran said, wiping his tears _"So I made an agreement.. a big one.. and Fen decided that he will save it for the best.. and he was right, now he needs it.. he wants Sakura..."  
_  
_"Fen?"  
_  
Fen bows his head

_"So I have no choice.. but to obey and hurt my feelings as well as Sakura..."  
_  
_"..."  
_  
Syaoran turns to Touya _"See? I am no ordinary guy.. I accidentally killed a bird in the forest and everything changes.. if I was a normal guy like you.. do you think that little mistake that I had.. will cause you trouble?"_

Touya looks down

_"so there.. I know you all think of me as stupid guy.. but I don't care.. I realize.. that Sakura is more important that the clan, I am sorry Mom that I have to say this but.. I do love Sakura.. more than anything in my life, I don't need this.. luxury, this big house, the clan.. all I need is Sakura and I'll be fine"_

_"..."  
_  
_"If you excuse me..."_

_"Tomoyo.."  
_ Tomoyo looks at Sakura _"Yes Sakura-chan?"  
"Do you think, that I will forget Li.."  
"..."_

Authors Note: *sniffs* my my! what happen!  
*sniffs* *sniffs* why why am I crying?

geezz.. I am crying here, writing this!

as you can basically see, Syaoran cries a lot here..  
Well there is an explanation for this if you read the other chapters  
R+R!


	8. Memories...

Note: *me needs break..right.. lets.. look at their memories oke?*

Amita Jain - *huggles you* arigato for the email.. of course I will continue and end the story.. I was thinking of a sequel to and.. please check my other fanfics.. ^.^ *waaiii I like what you just said in the email.. makes me cry.. (for happiness of course)

**R+R  
**um.. as usual.. for my grammar mistakes gomen nasai.. English is not my first Language...  
Okay now here's the story!

**"..." Words  
=...= Thoughts  
CaP Letters - Yelling  
_~ Italics_ ~ - Memories  
(^-^ ... ^-^) - My words!**

Disclaimer: CCs belongs to Clamp  
and not mine  
so don't sue me..  
coz I don't have money.. Nabiki took everything  
and now.. I am broke...

_For quite sometimes we've share our dreams  
A happiness for two that is too extreme  
But somehow Love is like a flowing stream  
Once shallow, once deep as it may seen_

_But it seems our Love my dear  
is leading to pain that is not very clear  
as if you found me and you are part of a thought so near  
I can't stop askin' why.. and can't hold my tears..._

Hurt To Heart  
Part 8 - Memories...

Syaoran saw the key of the garden on his desk, he picks it and held it closely... he could still feel Sakura's aura on the key.. he put it beside his right cheek where Sakura slap him, tears falling on his face_** = sakura... forgive me =**_  
_  
_Then Syaoran went to the garden, he unlock it and entered it... and looks around, he sat in the middle of the Flowers..admiring them he remembered that he has to order Wei to find all the flowers, it was easy for Wei.. but the hardest was the Sakura Tree...

Syaoran looks at the Sakura Tree... he smiles, he notice that the Sakura tree looks lonely too.. he sighs, _**= Forgive me Sakura... forgive me my love =**_

_~ SUGOI! KAWAII! ~  
_  
Syaoran looks to where, Sakura runs when she first entered the garden, she looks happy...  
_**  
**~ Shaoran.. good Job! this garden is sooo kawaii! ~_

Syaoran close his eyes, _**"Sakura..." **_tears continuesly flowing on his face, didnt dare to wipe it..

_~ Do you like it? ~_  
_~ Yes.. its soo beautiful... ~_  
_~ a promise Sakura... ~_  
_~ D-Do you still remember? ~_  
_~ How could I forget? ~_  
_~ Shaoran.. I love you_ ~

_**"Sakura..."**_

_~ Oh yeah. ~_  
_~ Mou.. ~  
~ For my Princess... ~ _  
_~ aww Shaoran.. thats soo romantic... ~_

Syaoran looks at the key..  
_**  
**~ Here.. take this.. its the key to this garden...This garden belongs to you.. ~_  
_~ Thank you ~_

**_"Shaoran? Daijoubu?"  
_**Syaoran looks at the voice _**"Sakura?"**_  
he realize he was just imaginging.. _**"Sakura is mad at me, ... she won't say that..."**_

_~ Shaoran.. ~_  
_~ I TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU ~_  
_~ Why?.. Why Shaoran? after all these 8 miserable years.., you promise you will come back to me! ~_  
_~ I made my promise and I fullfilled it last night remember? ~  
~ Besides, I already have a girlfriend ~_  
_~ Shaoran... ~_  
_~ you can leave now Sakura ~_

*PACK*

Syaoran touch his right cheek, the slap...

_~I guess everyone is right... I was so stupid to wait for you.. I ignored all the guys because I PROMISE to myself that you'll always be in my heart...here in my heart I was so stupid dumping all the guys who ask me out for a date saving the FIRST DATE for you, and was sooo damn stupid to believe that someday I will be happy after all this HARDSHIPS of not seeing you .. I will be happy.. no.. we will be happy together~_

_~ I was sooo damn stupid~ _  
_"But this is what you want Shaoran.. fine.. I DON'T NEED YOU! lots of guys out there WAITING FOR ME~_

_~ Go ahead and enjoy with your GIRLFRIEND~ _  
_~ I don't need this damn tears! you're NOTHING.. YOU'RE NOTHING SYAORAN LI!~_

_**= God what have I done... =**_

_**"GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?"  
**SYAORAN yells crying, **"SAKURA FORGIVE ME! PLEASE!"  
"I LOVE YOU.. Forgive me..."**_

Yelan and the others looks at Syaoran... Yelan shakes her head, she hates this... it was the first time his son, give up his feelings.. she knows and believe that Syaoran always control his feelings.. but right now, she sighs.. his son for the first time, was defeated by his feelings...

Fen felt sorry, he loves Sakura yes.. but seeing Syaoran like this.. he can't bear seeing him like this.. he was still his favorite Cousin and not to mention, the feelings of Sakura.. he knows that Sakura is suffering also..

Touya felt sorry for the first time at Syaoran, he always think that Syaoran is a brat, but he was wrong.. he was also a guy and he understands Syaoran..

Syaoran's sisters were crying, they don't want seeing him like this.. not the Future Leader of the Li Clan

Meiling shakes her head, crying.. it was all Syaoran's fault.. what about Sakura.. shes hoping that she's doing okay...

Fujitaka smiles, seeing Syaoran really loves his daughter, he promise to his help that he'll do anything to help them...

Mr. Chen looks sadly at Fen and then at Syaoran.. he knows that Fen is already giving up on Sakura..

Cerberos shakes his head

Japan..

Sakura can't sleep, she exited the room.. where Tomoyo and her where sleeping, she went downstairs and looks outside.. she saw Tomoyo's Garden.. she open it the door and went Outside, it was cold but it doesn't matter.. she wants to look at the garden

_**"Shaoran..."**_

Sakura looks at the Moon _**"Why?" **_tears begun to fall on her face again _**"I dont mean what I said.. you're a special person Shaoran Li.. and I lied when I said you're nothing.. and that I don't need you... God.. I need you.. so much" **_Sakura hug herself _**"and I don't mean what I said, lots of guys waiting for me.. I cant love.. anyone anymore... I can't..."**_

_~ Come Sakura.. I want to show you something but first-~ _  
_~ Hoe?~  
~ We need to close your eyes.. its a surprise~ _  
_~ Okay~  
_  
_~ Do you like it?~ _  
_~ Yes.. its soo beautiful...~ _  
_~ a promise Sakura...~ _  
_~ D-Do you still remember?~ _  
_~ How could I forget?~ _  
_~ Shaoran.. I love you_~  
_~ and I love you too my cherry blossom~_

Sakura reach for the flowers on her head, she still have them.. 1 peony and 1 sakura...

_~ well.. there ya go! Shaoran's favorite flower and Sakura's favorite flower on the head of my ONE AND ONLY PRINCESS~_

_**"Shaoran..."**_ Sakura smiles but her smile faded when he thought what he said on his school...

_~ I TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU~  
~ I made my promise and I fullfilled it last night remember?~ _  
_~ Besides, I already have a girlfriend~ _  
_~ you can leave now Sakura~_

_**"How will I say good bye to you Shaoran?" **_Sakura asked, _**"and How will I be able to forget you..."**_ she added,

Authors Note: sowwy if this is soo short..  
well I did make this chapter really short because this only shows  
the memories and feelings of Sakura and Syaoran..

yes they said, lots of awful words..  
but we (their fans) we know that they don't mean it right?  
**  
R+R!**

geez.. only 2 more chapters to go.. and its the 'end'  
waaaiii gonna write another fanfic again.. check out my other fics here  
in !


	9. Chains of Love..

Note: oi! this is the second to the last part.. after this.. its the final chapter..  
Arigato for all the reviews.. I hope even This fic is finish.. I hope you continue reviewing my fics  
yeah and I will write a sequel .. ^.^

Check my other fanfics - Mission of The Heart and Seven Worlds in 1 World...

**R+R  
**um.. as usual.. for my grammar mistakes gomen nasai.. English is not my first Language...  
Okay now here's the story!

**"..." Words  
=...= Thoughts  
CaP Letters - Yelling  
_~ Italics_ ~ - Memories  
(^-^ ... ^-^) - My words!**

Disclaimer: I don't CCS.. Clamp do.  
but I own Fen, Mr. Chen and Chien.. oh yeah even Chao Fui too! .  
and of course the stowy *.*

_Even though those obstacles were so great  
I know we can find a way for our love sake_

_We'll accept those sufferings as much as we can take  
Our chain of love is too strong that no body could break..._

Hurt To Heart  
Part 9 - Chains of Love.._  
_

_**"Sakura-chan!"  
**_Sakura looks and smiles at her friends **_"Ohayo"_**  
_**"Ohayo Sakura.. so hows your vacation?" **_asked Rika

Sakura smile faded

_**"Whats wrong Sakura.."  
**_  
Sakura shakes her head _**"um.. Chiharu? um.. any improvements for the designing commitee of the acquitance party?" **_asked Sakura, changing the subject

_**"No.."  
"Okay, how about a meeting after school?"  
"Okay, now your talking LEADER!"  
**_  
Sakura sighs,

_**"Xiaolang..."  
**_Syaoran looks at his Mother  
_**  
"are you ready for your punnishment?"  
**_  
Syaoran nods

_**"Oh thats a good idea! Sakura will sing a song on the acquitance party!"  
**_Sakura blush, _**"mou.. you're embarrasing me Chiharu"**_

_**"aww don't be embarrased Sakura.. Chiharu is just telling the truth"**_ Yamazaki said, _**"but did you know that the acquitance party is formally known as-"**_

_**"ENOUGH!"**_ Chiharu said, glaring at Yamazaki

Sakura smiles, Chiharu and Yamazaki are the weirdest couple she ever met but.. they're so sweet and funny .. and its been 8 years too that they're together.. _**= at least with this 8 years of my suffering.. there is this couple who stayed for so many years.. =**_

_**"Kinomoto Sakura?"  
**_Sakura looks and smiles _**"Oh hello Chen Fen" **_  
Fen blush_** "H-How are you?" **_  
_**"I am fine, thanks.." S**_akura said, she looks away.. Fen's face reminds Sakura about Syaoran  
_**"I heard you will sing in the acquitance party"**_ Fen said, _**"Break a leg" **_he added directly

Sakura nods,

_**"Kinomoto.. will you be my date?"**_  
Sakura looks down _**"I don't know.."  
"Don't worry just for friendship" **_Fen said, smiling  
Sakura looks at him _**"Oh okay.."**_  
Fen smiles _**"Thanks"**_

_**"MY! KAWAII!"  
**_  
Tomoyo yells, Sakura is fitting her gown for the acquitance party, and of course Tomoyo design it for her..

The dress was simple but elegant.. it was a straight long white gown, spagetti strap, tight in the chest and waist with pink Sakura flowers all over it...

Sakura looks in the mirror, admiring herself _**"Not bad Tomoyo, you did it again..."**_

Tomoyo smiles _**"aww don't say that Sakura-chan, the dress is very simple, its you.. whos making it beautiful" **_Tomoyo said, smiling at her blushing friend

_**"aww Tomoyo, don't say that.. We all know that you're very good in these things"**_ Sakura said, looking at the gown

Tomoyo smiles faded_** "so.. Fen asked you out to go on the dance.."**_  
Sakura looks puzzled _**"Hoe?" **_  
Tomoyo sighs _**"I wish.. it was Li-kun... I made that dress for you and-"**_  
Sakura looks away, _**"Syaoran is gone.. we're not meant for each other"  
**_  
Tomoyo looks sadly at her friend...

_**"Kiddo, wake up"  
**_  
Sakura yawns and rubs her eyes, _**"Kero-chan.."**_ she sat up its has been 2 weeks to be exact, since the day, her family arrive at Japan and called her on Tomoyo's House.. Sakura still remembers that she bowed lots of times in front of Touya and Fujitaka, asking forgiveness.. Fujitaka smiles and he said he forgives her... but Touya just nods and looks seriously sad at Sakura...

During the 2 weeks.. before this day, Touya didn't teased her.. she was surprise, and she could see sadness on his eyes.. lots of times, he tried to talk to her.. but nothing came out...

_**"Sakura-chan! breakfast!"  
"Coming Dad!"**_

_**"Ohayo Sakura-chan"**_ Her father greeted her, with a smile as he put the pancakes on the table  
_**"Ohayo Otou-san"**_ Sakura said, smiling she turns to look at Touya, reading a newspaper_** "Ohayo Onichan"  
"Ohayo..."**_ Touya said, turning the pages  
Sakura can't stand it anymore _**"Mou.. Onichan whats wrong with you?" **_she asked,

Touya and Fujitaka looks at each other  
_**  
"Nothings wrong with me"**_ Touya said, raising his left eyebrow  
_**"There is something wrong with you!"**_ Sakura yells  
_**"and why did you say that Sakura-chan?**_" asked Fujitaka

_**"His not in his usual behavior! he doesn't tease me! he is not being rude to me! and in his eyes.. I can see sadness"**_ Sakura said, looking at her father

Touya looks at her _**"What about you? I can see sadness in your eyes too"**_ Touya said,  
_**"..."**_ Sakura looks down  
_**"Sakura, a brotherly advice.. be TRUE to yourself"**_ he said,

Sakura looks at Touya, full of questions in her eyes, Touya turn his back on them _**"Are you going to come with me in school?"**_ Touya asked,

Sakura sighs _**"Alright, I'm there" **_Sakura said, bowing her head  
_**"I'll wait for you in the car"**_

Touya waits for Sakura on the car, he can't believe that he's getting worried about the Chinese Brat.. he didn't bother to listened about Syaoran's Punishment, but now he understand him ... on why he is being a brat. He can't blame him now, he understand him..

A failure Love..  
A failure Leadership...

Touya sighs, he regret the day he didn't understand Syaoran.. he regret the day he and him always glaring.. he wish that he didn't do that.. he didn't realized up until the day after Sakura went back to Japan.. the day, he saw him cried.. the day he reveals all his sufferings.. being the Leader of the Clan.. and most of all being in love with Sakura...

_~See? I am no ordinary guy.. I accidentally killed a bird in the forest and everything changes.. if I was a normal guy like you.. do you think that little mistake that I had.. will cause you trouble?~_

Touya shakes his head, he felt sorry.. really sorry for Syaoran...

_**"Lots of expectations.."  
"Expectations of what?"  
**_  
Touya looks and saw Sakura,

_**"Expectations of what Onichan?"**_ Sakura asked, again

Touya starts the engine _**"uh.. for me.. expectations in my class"**_ he said, focusing on the street  
_**"Oh..."  
**_  
Touya glanced sadly at his sister.. he sighs sadly...

_**"Sakura!"  
**_Sakura smiles, seeing Rika, Chiharu and Yamazaki _**"Whats up?"**_ she aked,  
_**"come here"**_ Rika said, grabbing Sakura's hands

They entered the Gym..

"_**Sensei told me that this Acquitance party will be called, A heaven meeting"**_ Rika said, _**"and we can't think of anything and we don't know how to start the decoration.. and we can't-"**_

_**"Calm down, um.. Can.. I use my magic?"**_ Sakura asked, looking at them...

Their friends nods, Sakura smiles.. eversince the day that her friends found out about her secret.. she finally felt comfortable with them.. and she knows that her special friend namely (Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki, Tomoyo and Chiharu) will not say anything about her being the cards mistress..

When they found out, they were all shock.. and didn't believe at first, but with Naoko's help, she said she believe and she read a book about these things.. Chiharu ask some demonstration and Sakura gladly did it.. Chiharu sighs dreamily, looking at Sakura doing magic..

After that.. they said, they were very proud of her and promise that they will not tell this to the other people...

Yamazaki close the door and nods _**"I'll guard the door of the Gym" **_he said,

Chiharu and Rika begun to open the lights of the Gym, so that the light comes out on Sakura's Magic won't be noticed

_**"Everyone Ready?" **_Sakura asked, they nodded.. she sighs deeply and begun to chant...

_**"Key which holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me by the contract, I, Sakura, command you.. Release!"** _Sakura said, a big circle with sun appears on the floor where Sakura is standing, Chiharu sighs dreamily, she just loves this things...

Sakura looks around, she took one card and smiles, _**"Create, Make this gym beautiful by turning it into a HEAVEN.. CREATE!"**_

The Create went flew and begun to decorate the gym, Rika and the others approach Sakura sighing dreamily, Rika hugs Sakura and look at the flying card...

after its done..

_**"Create, return to your power, confined! Create!"**_ Sakura said, the create returns to the card

They gasp.. now the gym definitely looks like a heaven.. clouds everywhere, fogs on the floor, rainbow in the corner.. a fountain on middle, shinning stars on the stage.. little angels flying on top of the gym.. and flowers everywhere

_**"Wow.."**_ Rika said,  
Sakura smiles _**"Shall we prepare the tables then?"**_

They all nods,

Touya is in the living room, watching Tv. Yukito is out with his girlfriend so he was alone.. he was about to turn off the Television when he heard the doorbell, he approach the door and open it and saw Fen...

_**"Come in**_" Touya said,  
_**"I-Is Sakura ready?" **_Fen asked, looking at the roses in his hands  
_**"Yes"**_ Touya said,

He told him to wait for her on the living room, and when he did.. he went upstairs and knock on Sakura's room

_**"Sakura.. Fen is here"  
"Okay"  
**_  
Touya open the doors and his eyes widened.. Sakura looking in the mirror, and she's beautiful on the dress

_**"So.. I see.. The Little squirt has grown into a lady.."**_ he said, smiling at her  
Sakura sighs, she pick her purse and tried to smile at Touya _**"Thank you for the compliment Onichan"**_

Touya smiles faded,

When Touya and Sakura entered, he saw Fen and Fujitaka talking.. Fen is holding a bouquet and a notebook..

_**"She's here" **_Touya said,

They look at Sakura and gasp. Fen jaw drop.. when he recovered from the shock, he stand up and bows at her _**"You look beautiful Kinomoto-san"**_ he said, smiling

_**"Thank you" **_Sakura said, smiling  
Fen approach her _**"Um.. flowers for you..."**_ he said,  
_**"Thank you" **_Sakura said, accepting them _**"Why are you holding my notebook?"**_ Sakura asked,  
_**"Oh.. I recognize the Li's Mansion Number"**_ he said, pointing at the Number  
Sakura looks at him _**"T-That's the Li's Mansion Number?"**_ she asked,  
_**  
"Yes.. but there are a lot of phones in the Mansion Remember? and this number here is Xiaolang's phone number in his room"**_ he said, pointing at the number

_**= he tried to call me? the mysterious caller is Shaoran? =  
**_  
Fen looks sad,

_**"Well you better go now.. you'll be late for the dance"**_ Touya said, interrupting them  
_**"H-Hai we should," **_Fen said, smiling _**"Sakura?"**_

Sakura smiles and nods

Fen glance at Sakura.. he sighs, he saw sadness in her eyes.. and he knows why, he love her dearly.. but he knows that Sakura doesn't love him back... and will never love him back..

_**"Kinomoto-san?"  
**_Sakura looks at Fen _**"Hai?"**_  
_**"I heard you're the leader of the Designing comittee of the party"**_ he said, smiling at her  
_**"Not really, I just helped them" **_she said, looking back at the street  
_**"Kinomoto-san?"  
**_Sakura looks again at Fen _**"Yes?"  
"You look beautiful today"**_ he said,  
_**"Thank you"**_ Sakura said, gazing back again on the window

Fen sighs

Authors Note: oooh...no comment  
now I can SLEEPPZZZZZ ...

**R+R!**

check out my other fics here in !


	10. Hurt to Heart (the finale)

Hurt to Heart

Note:*sniffs* waaaahhh this is the LAST CHAPTER of the Fanfic  
hurt to heart.. but dontcha worry.. because I was planning to write a sequel  
anyways, I am working on my other fanfic - Seven Worlds in 1 world and The Revenge  
so please check it out

TO ALL THE READERS WHO REVIEWED  
ARIGATO FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART

Check my other fanfics - Mission of The Heart, Seven Worlds in 1 World and (new) The Revenge...

**R+R  
**um.. as usual.. for my grammar mistakes gomen nasai.. English is not my first Language...

**"..." Words  
=...= Thoughts  
CaP Letters - Yelling  
~...~ - Memories  
(^-^ ... ^-^) - My words!  
**_Italics_ **- Songs**

Disclaimer: all rights reserved on the CLAMP  
and I am just a fan.. of Syaoran and sakura so don't sue me  
this will be my last chapter of the story so..  
*sniffs* Spare me...

_Our **Love** is bounded by **magic **and **power**  
it shows its **power** when **our Love is in Danger**  
and **Showers** its **magic** to **bind us together**  
Forever...  
__- **Syaoran and Sakura**_

Part 10 - Hurt to Heart  
(the finale...)

_**"Sakura!"  
**_Sakura smiles at Chiharu _**"Hi Chiharu"**_  
Chiharu glance at Sakura and then at Fen, _**"Hello Fen" **_she smiles

Fen bows

Guys glares at Fen, Fen ignored them..

_**"My you look kawaii! today!"**_ Chiharu said,  
_**"same to you.. where is Yamazaki?"**_ asked Sakura  
_**"over there.. talking nonsense I guess"**_ Chiharu said, giggling  
_**"hey.. why did you tell everyone that I am the leader of the designing committee?"**_ she asked, looking at her  
_**"Well.. all of them here, likes what you have done! I mean you did deserve all the credits!"  
**_  
_**"Mou (geez).. you didn't.."  
"oh there is Tomoyo! Tomoyo here!"**_ Chiharu said,

Tomoyo of course runs towards them, and grabs her video camera.. begun to tape Sakura and Fen _**"My.. you look kawaii Sakura-chan!"**_ she said,

_**"Thank to you, Tomoyo..."**_ Sakura said,  
_**"Indeed Kawaii"  
**_  
They look at the Blushing Rika and Terada..

_**"Terada Sensei (teacher)!"  
**_Terada blush _**"um.. don't call me Sensei .. I am not your teacher anymore remember?"**_ he said,

They all giggles,

_**"May I have your attention Please?"  
**_  
They saw and looks at voice, on the stage.. one of the college deans smiling at them _**"Welcome to the Tokyo Acquitance party, this party is called, 'A meeting in Heaven' and I would like to use this opportunity to thank and congratulate the Designing commitee especially their Leader.. Sakura Kinomoto"**_

They all look at Sakura and clap their hands

_**"and since, they did all the work to make this party a successful one, so.. I would like to represent to you.. our first guest .. she will sing the popular song 'Destiny' lets all give her a hand.. The band, my Little Lover!"**_

They all shout and yells,

_**"Thank you Toudai Students, please sit back and relax and enjoy our song"  
"lets sit there Sakura-chan" **_Tomoyo said, Sakura nods followed by Fen

The music begun..

Fen looks at Sakura, sadly.. he knows that he have to let her go.. but atleast.. before he'll do that.. he wants one dance.. just one dance with her..

Sakura looks at the singing group, the music touch her heart.. a destiny song.. a couple trying their best to be together.. but destiny keeps separating them.. and the girl tries her best to do everything..trying to fight destiny...

_"Sorry...Please tell me..."_ _(lyrics)_

Tomoyo looks at he friend, she picks up her handkerchief and wipes the little tears falling on Sakura's face. Sakura startled and she looks at Tomoyo, she smiles and use her own handkerchief..

_"A..." (lyrics)_

Sakura smiles, she admires the lyrics.. the girl in the song, she is so brave.. even it hurts... she tries everything to make their relationship work..

*music ends..*

The students cheered up and clap their hands, Sakura wipes her tears and clap hard

The band exited the stage..

_**"Well thats a good song, *sniffs* okay our next performer is Tomosaka Rie.. performing another song... called wanna cry.. "  
**_  
*music beat starts*

all the students swayed their body on the melody.. the singer begun to sing, it was another yet lonely song, called I wanna cry.. the girl left the boy because of the boy doesn't love her anymore.. he already found someone else.. and the girl still loves the guy

Sakura sighs, why all the songs are like this? (^-^ Hee..hee, Is chette-chette bad? ^-^)  
but even the song is lonely, the beat is good and the other students still swaying their body..moving with the beat

*music ends up*

Tomosata Rei bows and exited the room,  
_**  
"There you have it ladies and gentleman.. now our third singer.. is Yutaka Ozaki"**_

They clap their hands

Yutaka smiles and bows _**"Oh okay, don't worry my song isn't lonely anymore.. but its a love song, so grab your partner on the dance floor and lets share the music and the beat.. Music please.."**_

*Music starts*

_**"Kinomoto.. may I have this dance?"**_ Fen asked,  
Sakura looks and smiles at Fen **_"Okay"_**

Fen led her unto the dance floor,

the singer begun to sing the first word on the song.. _"I Love you..."_

Fen put his arms around Sakura's waist and looks deeply at her  
Sakura smiles, she holds Fen's shoulder and looks away at him  
Fen sighs

_**"Sakura..."**_  
Sakura looks at Fen, he called her Sakura.. _**"Yes?"  
"I am happy" **_Fen said, pushing her head on his chest

Sakura leans closer at him and sighs

_**"I am happy, that I met you..."**_

They move slowly following the beat,

Tomoyo looks sadly at Sakura ...

Sakura pulls a little away from Fen, looking straightly at the Singer...

Fen sighs, _**"I admire you Sakura.. eversince I met you.. you're so close, and yet you're so far.."**_

Sakura just stares blankly at the singer

_**"But now.. you're here by my side..."  
**_  
*music ends*

Sakura pulls fully away from Fen and claps her hands,  
Fen looks sadly and claps his hands also at the singer

_**"Thank you very much Ozaki-san.. and now don't go yet another love song for you.. please welcome Chage and ASKA!"  
**_  
The students cheered and others Jump.. the popular Chage and Aska entered the stage

*music starts*

Fen pulls Sakura and embrace him again, Sakura smiles fakely at him _**"I am so happy today..."  
**_Sakura pats Fen's Shoulder_** "I am happy too"**_  
Fen looks at Sakura _**"Are you sure?"**_  
_**"yes..."  
**_Fen hugs her tightly _**"and now I am even happier"**_ he said,

Sakura sighs sadly

_**"But I will be very very happy.. if Xiaolang passed his punishment"  
**_Sakura pulls away,_** "What Punishment?"**_  
Fen looks deeply at Sakura **_"He accidentally killed a bird on the forest.. and he's paying the price" _**  
_**"so?"**_ Sakura asked, "**_It was an accident and its just a bird"_**  
_**"But he is the leader of the Clan.."  
**_Sakura frowns **_"I don't know.. but the Clan Li is sure weird.."_**  
_**"Sakura.. will you help him?"  
**_  
_"Say yes..." (song)  
"Say yes..." (song)  
_  
_**"Will you?"**_ Fen asked,  
_**"If I could.. I would"**_ Sakura said, bowing her head  
_**"Then Follow me..."  
**_  
Sakura looks at him questiongly

Tomoyo saw them, living the gym.. she secretly followed the two of them

Sakura shove Fen's hands _**"Where are we really going?"**_ she asked, shoving Fen's hands  
Fen sighs, _**"you told me that.. if you can help Xiaolang.. then, you would right?"**_ he said,  
_**"..."  
**_Fen close his eyes, _**"You can come out now.."**_ he sighs

Sakura's eyes widened...

_**"Xiaolang" **_Fen said, continued

Syaoran, walks towards them.. looking down, Sakura felt her heart beats fast.. she felt a mixed feelings...

Excited, because Syaoran is here...  
Sad, seeing him so grudgy, his clothes torn and his hair is really really messy  
mad, remembering what happen...

Sakura shakes her head and look coldly at him _**"What are you doing here? Li"**_  
_**"I.. want to.. ask forgiveness"**_ Syaoran said, tears falling on his face and on the floor..  
Sakura looks away, painful.. seeing him like this.. _**"f-for what?"**_  
_**"f-for everything..."**_ Syaoran said, dusting his clothes

_**"you don't need to ask forgiveness.. I should have move along, its not your fault that you move on and I didn't. it was my fault"**_ Sakura said,

Fen shakes his head _**"No, Xiaolang didn't move on too" **_  
_**"Fen, I saw his girlfriend-"  
"she is not my girlfriend.. Sakura"**_ Syaoran said, still bows his head  
_**"What?"  
"she's not my girlfriend"  
**_  
Tears fall on Sakura's face _**"So whats that? you used her to HURT ME?"**_ she yells  
Syaoran shakes his head _**"I have too.."**_  
_**"You have too? You have too? why? do I deserve this Syaoran?"**_ Sakura asked, yelling at him  
Syaoran sobs _**"no.."**_  
Fen sighs _**"It was my fault Sakura.."**_ he said,

Sakura looks at him

_**"Ziaolang change his mind, because of me..."  
**_  
Sakura shakes her head

_**"We made an agreement.. when were still kids, I took the blame, and Xiaolang, felt guilty.. he asked me anything.. he told me that I can ask everything and he won't say no.. "**_ Fen said, looking at Sakura**_ "I.. used the agreement.. to take you .. away from him.. Xiaolang doesn't have a choice.. "_**

Sakura puts her hands on her mouth, crying hard_** "No..."**_

_**"when you left, he revealed everything, and he got a punishment.. the reason why his clothes were torned, because his mother ordered him to go to the forest and find a bird that looks exactly like the one he killed.. but he wasn't successful, this time I felt guilty.. thats why I helped him escape and brings him here to you.."**_

_**"I am a failure.. Sakura.."  
**_Sakura looks at Syaoran _**"Sha-"**_

_**"Hey Sakura!"  
**_Sakura looks at Chiharu approaching them _**"Its your turn to sing" **_she said, eyeing the messy guy in front of Sakura  
Sakura wipes her tears **_"Oh yeah, I almost forgot.. I'll be right there..."  
"Are you okay Sakura?"_**  
Sakura smiles and looks at the guy, bowing his head _**"Yes.. I am fine.."**_  
_**"Okay.. I'll see ya.. you only have 5 minutes to prepare"  
**_

_**"Shaoran.."  
"Hai?" **_Syaoran asked, now looking at her  
Sakura felt pain.. seeing Syaoran like that.. _**"Will you wait for me? I have to perform first.."**_

_**"Please?"  
**_Syaoran nods,

**_"And please welcome our very own Sakura Kinomoto!"  
"Whooo! SAKURA!"_**

Sakura held the mic and looks at all the students _**"This song, is dedicated to all of you, but most especially for myself.. because I think, for these past years I've been a lonely girl.. a lonely student.. and now on this evening, I want that to change.. I don't want to be lonely anymore"**_

Fen smiles, he looks at Syaoran, they were standing in the corner  
Syaoran still bowing his head, hearing and putting all Sakura's words in his heart...

*Music starts*

Sakura tears fell on her cheek _**"Because.. what I've been waiting.. for is finally..here" **_  
Syaoran this time.. looks at Sakura,

_Hearing your voice my dear sweetheart  
the two of us talking, your voice sounds so sad  
and when all of the sudden I heard you saying  
you're going far away_

_you telling me to forget your face  
you said it two times.. I feel sick  
we quarrel and then its farewell  
our relationship, when down that time..._

_for some time now..  
I dreampt that one day, I'll be married to you  
I made you a poem.. do you want it?  
Then suddenly a Light focus on you.._

Syaoran cries, Fen hits Syaoran's back playfully _**"Boys don't cry" **_  
Syaoran smiles _**"Men Do"**_ (^-^ did you get the point? ^-^)

Fen smiles and shakes his head, then he continues to look at Sakura, singing.. he felt sad.. knowing that Sakura won't be his.. but happy at the same time, becuase he knows that Sakura and Syaoran are happy now._** = content.. seeing Sakura happy..=**_

Sakura sang and looks deeply at Syaoran only, tears falling on her face

Sakura walks downstairs, holding the cordless mic and approach Syaoran  
Fen push Syaoran_** "Go ahead" **_  
Syaoran starts to walk toward Sakura..

_Hurt to Heart, I saw you.. coming towards me.. my Love  
Hurt to Heart, I saw you.. my long lost friend  
My feelings is alive again.. Thank you_

_I have directions again.. I know where my future is  
I saw you again.. the lesson that is forgotten  
was remembered again.._

They met in the middle...

Syaoran forgots that he was wearing torn clothes and all of them were wearing elegant clothes.. but Sakura and the others didn't mind the clothes.. it was feeling, the song, Sakura sang it and her voice is soo beautiful, the tense.. and whats happening to both of them.. thats what they mind. Syaoran followed Sakura on the stage, Sakura holding his hands.. as she continues to sing.. The students sighs dreamily, seeing Sakura singing in the stage with a handsome guy blushing and the guys ignored their jealousy and smiles

_The Moment you speak I speak also  
and when you explain I didn't know if I have to believe or not  
tears shows and falls all over my face  
but you said you still love me always..._

_Hurt to Heart my sweetheart let me share you my poem  
Hurt to Heart my friend its about you  
Hurt to Heart I know you will not leave me anymore  
Hurt to Heart I love you very much  
and I know you love me too..._

*music ends*

Students cheers and yells

Sakura bows, she looks dreamily at Syaoran, then she smiles at the students and they both exited on the backstage...

_**"Forgive me Shaoran..."  
**_Syaoran reach and holds Sakura's hands _**"No... its me who you must forgive...I tried to contact-" **_  
Sakura put one finger on Syaoran's lips _**"I know.. you're the mysterious caller"**_ Sakura said, giggling  
_**"Ano.. coz..."  
**_  
Syaoran blush  
Sakura giggles

_**"So you didn't pass the test.."  
**_  
Sakura and Syaoran startled they look and saw all of them, Fujitaka, Yelan, Touya, Fuutie, Feimei, Meiling, Siefa, Fanren, Fen, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika, Terada and Tomoyo, who was holding a video camera taping the two...

Syaoran bows sadly**_ "Forgive me Mom, if you want me to renounce the Clan.. I-"_**

_**"Oh gracious me child! how will I take the clan away from you? you work so hard for it!"**_ Yelan said, smiling _**"but atleast, you captured the greatest thing that could happen in our clan"**_

Syaoran looks puzzled _**"huh?"**_  
Yelan smiles at Sakura _**"You captured Card's mistress heart isnt it Xiaolang?"**_  
Syaoran blush, Sakura smiles and nods _**"But what about the Punishment Mrs. Li?"**_ asked Sakura

_**"Oh actually, there is no punishment.. uh, Fen plan all of it.. because he felt guilty of what happen between you two"**_ Yelan said,

_**"and it work!"**_ Fanren said, _**"good job!" **_she added,

Fen Blush

Syaoran looks at his Mom _**"But I need Punishment, I killed a bird.. when I was a little-"**_

_**"Xiaolang, you are right. however.. when you told us the truth.. you just save yourself from harm, and I realize I was being hard on you.. and I guess that's the difference between here and China. back there, you were so cold and here.. you were all loved by everyone.. its because you found your true self here.. you found your freedom here.. and I regret the day, that I took that freedom away from you"**_

Syaoran smiles, Yelan turns to the others.. and tried her best to speak japanese language _**"Mi-na-san? a-ri-ga-to for everything, for taking care of my son.. for accepting him not because he is a leader of the clan li.. but because of what he is.. and what he can do.."**_

Tomoyo and others smiles

_**"and to you, Sakura-chan.."**_ Yelan said, smiling _**"don't think that I like you for Xiaolang because you are the cards mistress.."**_ she said, Sakura shakes her head _**"You change Xiaolang... you change me too.. you taught me any things that I don't know and I am happy that you did"**_

Touya smiles **_"Brat, take care of squirt all right?"_**  
Syaoran smiles and nods _**"of course, she's my life.." **_he said, looking at Sakura  
_**  
"So what are you waiting for stupid"  
**_They look at Chao Fui and Chien Xu_** "KISS HER"**_ Chao Fui said, smiling

_**"Mou.. in front of others?" **_Sakura asked, looking at Syaoran _**'Sya-umph"**_

Too late, Syaoran already kiss her..  
Sakura is shock at first, but then she kiss him back lovingly

They all clap their hands, and Tomoyo taped all the scenes

_**"Neh Tomoyo-chan"  
**_Tomoyo smiles at Meiling_** "Hai?"**_  
_**"what are you going to call that tape?"**_ Meiling said,

_**"it would be nice to say.. reunion for the second time? but I would prefer calling it.. Hurt to Heart..Just like Sakura-chan's song.. kawaiiiiiiii..."**_ Tomoyo said, smiling

Meiling nods, agreeing

Authors Note: Finish!

arigato and if you're wondering about the songs..  
They are Jpop... and ya the song its the translation of the Japanese version  
so.. if its sounds ackward.. then ^.^;;

Jpop songs - Destiny, Wanna Cry, I love you, Say Yes and Hurt to heart

Thank you for reading the fanfic!  
*sniffs* I am soo glad that you finish reading this..  
it touch my heart...

Please check my other fanfics


	11. Coming back to China (starting of the se...

"..." Words  
=...= Thoughts  
CaP Letters - Yelling  
(a/n:) - my notes :)

Disclaimer: Here we go again..  
oh yeah its a rulez to put disclaimer  
*looks at you* don't have to repeat over and over that CCS IS NOT MINE!

opps.. hehehe -.-

Part 11 - Hurt to Heart  
(Coming back to China)

Eriol's Mansion...

After 1 year...

"WHAT?"

Touya stand up and glares at Syaoran, The rest starts to clap their hands

"What's wrong Onichan?" Sakura ask, leaning at Syaoran's shoulder

"T-This is all TOO FAST!" he said, stomping his feet "W-Why are you rushing to get married?" he yells, and then he looks at Syaoran "How about you Gaki! (Brat) do you have enough income to support my sister? Are you prepared emotionally? I mean yes I know you love my sister but... if you are not yet ready about emotionally, Your marriage will be a lot in trouble!"

Yukito smiles looking at his friend,

Yelan smiles, "He's so protective of his sister"

Fen smiles, he looks at Sakura smiling and studied Sakura's face, its been a year since he saw Sakura. After Syaoran and Sakura got back together, he decided to come back to China to forget Sakura. To forget her face to forget his feelings He is very glad that he overcomes his feelings for her. Now, he's not scared anymore of approaching her. But even he overcome his feelings towards her, he still can't change the fact that Sakura looks even prettier than the last time he saw her.

Sakura is wearing a green dress, matched with Syaoran's green t-shirt. She is smiling at her brother and leaning towards Syaoran's chest. Her hands intertwined with Syaoran's hands

"Come on! Talk gaki!" Touya said, pulling his hair

Tomoyo leans towards Yukito and whispers, "Can you calm Touya-san for Sakura-san?" she ask,  
Yukito smiles and shakes his head, "Gomen ne (sorry) Tomoyo-chan, at this state.. I can't calm Touya.." he said, still smiling

Syaoran rolls his eyes, "Onichan, if you're asking about those things... Then I suggest YOU to stop worrying" he said,

"A-and why?" Touya ask,

Syaoran smiles, and kiss Sakura's forehead "I am the Leader of the Li Clan, you know How rich am I. Right?" he ask,

Touya trembles "Y-Yes.."

Syaoran smiles, "So, No worries about the Financial" he said, "Now about Emotional. I am always prepared for this, Sakura is the only Girl that I will Love forever and ever, I won't cheat because she doesn't deserve that, he said,

Sakura smiles and squeezes Syaoran's hands

Syaoran kiss Sakura's forehead and then looks at Touya, "I am also prepared. In Spirituality... I can give up my life for Sakura" he said,

Sakura smiles,

Syaoran smiles evilly, "and always prepared physically" he said, grabbing Sakura's waist  
"ahh" Sakura smiles,

Syaoran lifts Sakura (a/n: since Sakura isn't heavy and Syaoran is strong *winks*) and placed her in his lap "see?" he said,

Sakura giggles and put her arms around Syaoran's neck

"YOU TWO MAKE ME SICK!" Touya yells, shaking his head

"Maybe you are just jealous" Yukito said,  
Touya grits his teeth and glares at Yukito "No I am not!" he yells,

"TOU-YA-KUN!"

Touya gasp and fell towards the coach, Nakuru sits on his lap, "I heard I heard I heard you are jealous of Syaoran and Sakura-chan? Don't worry Touya-darling! I am always here with you!" she said, snuggling up at Touya

"Get it off me! I can't BREATHE! Help!"

Yelan and Fujitaka stand up and approach Sakura and Syaoran

Sakura saw Yelan and Fujitaka approaching them she stands up

Yelan smiles and hugs Syaoran, "I agree with Touya-san, that this is all too fast. But I know you are already prepared and remember you still have duties" she said,

Syaoran smiles, and looks at Sakura

Sakura hugs her father back and looks at Syaoran

Then, Yelan hugs Sakura "Please take care of my Son..." she said,  
Fujitaka smiles, and shakes his hands with Syaoran, "Young man Take care of Sakura" he said,  
"I will" Syaoran said, "Demo... (but)"

Yelan and Fujitaka look at them

"Demo?" Fujitaka ask,

Syaoran hugs Sakura, "You've misunderstood us," he said,  
Sakura hugs back, "We said, we are already engaged. But not going to get married yet" she said,

Touya looks at Syaoran and Sakura

"Jumping to conclusions.. Onichan?" Sakura ask, looking at Touya  
Touya sighs, "Just worried." he said, then he glares at Nakuru "GET IT OFF ME!" he yells,

Eriol nods, "So when is the wedding?" he ask, entering the room holding a tray of coffee for them.  
Sakura smiles, "maybe after I finished school?" she ask,  
Syaoran nods, "and after I finished my other duties on the Clan" he said,  
Sakura nods sadly,

Syaoran noticed Sakura, "Don't worry Sakura, I am going to write you and phone you everyday" he said, "We talked about this right?"

Sakura nods, sadly  
Syaoran looks at Fen, "and you Fen, you promise me to take care of her while I am gone okay?" he ask,  
Sakura looks at Fen  
Fen looks at Syaoran, "Me?" he ask,  
"Yes you" Syaoran said,  
"s-sure.." he said, bowing his head

Tomoyo and Eriol look at Fen

Nighttime...

Fen sighs and watched the moon. Now he knows why Yelan ask him to come to Japan with her. To replace Syaoran.. He shakes his head, = replaced Syaoran for what? = He ask, his self. He sighs = for guarding Sakura = he wants to back out because he doesn't want to develop his feelings for Sakura again. = Especially they are in love with each other. = He looks down and saw Sakura and Syaoran on the garden kissing = really in love with each other. = He said, shaking his head = what's wrong Fen! I thought you overcome your feelings? = He ask, his self. He sighs and went to his room

Outside.

"Sakura..."  
Sakura hugs Syaoran "No. I don't want to sleep..." she said,  
Syaoran sighs and hugs Sakura back, "But you have to sleep, its not good for the body if you stayed awake" he said,  
Sakura looks at Syaoran, Syaoran frowns... Sakura is crying

"Just let me be with you... tomorrow you will come back to China, I am going to Miss you" she said,  
Syaoran kiss one tear on Sakura's face, "I will miss you too Honey" he said,  
Sakura leans on Syaoran's chest "You will come back right?" she ask,  
Syaoran starts to dance Sakura (slow dance) "Yes... after these unfinished duties... I'll be back for you, he said,  
"How many months Shaoran?" Sakura ask, following Syaoran's rhythm  
Syaoran smiles, "maybe 12 years...not months"

Sakura stops and push Syaoran, "What?"  
Syaoran chuckles "I am just kidding Honey" he said, grabbing Sakura again  
"So how many?" Sakura ask, frowning  
"3 to 4 months" he said,  
Sakura blinks and smiles, "That's not long"  
Syaoran smiles, and lifts Sakura's chin "I'll make it 1 to 2 months" he said, kissing Sakura's lips lightly  
Sakura smiles and Kisses Syaoran deeply

Midnight.

Fen open his door and went to the kitchen to get some water, he was on his way to the room, when he saw Syaoran and Sakura sleeping on the couch, hugging each other. He smiles and went to his room to get his blanket, after that, he came back on the living room and put a blanket on Syaoran and Sakura

"Syaoran will come back to China later. I know how hard this is for Sakura-chan." he whispered, he kneels beside the couch and caress Sakura's face = she's so beautiful, compared last year... maybe because after the disaster in her life, she had a good life with Syaoran.. =

Fen stops realizing, he was caressing Sakura's face = damnit Fen. I thought your over with her? = He stand up and went to his room, he forced his self to sleep...

Airport..

Yelan and Meiling were checking their things, Syaoran and Sakura were standing in front of the window, looking at the planes and the rest of them were sitting on the waiting area...

Syaoran looks at Sakura; Sakura didn't seem very genki (cheerful) today. Its obvious that she's sad, and Syaoran hates seeing her like this. He held her hands, "Sakura... don't be sad, I will come back I promise" he said,

"Its not that Shaoran.. I am going to Miss you" she said, tears falls on her face

Syaoran hugs Sakura, "I am going to Miss you too... after this duties... I can marry you! And no more worries" he said, rubbing her back

Sakura sniffs and pouts, "I will miss your jokes,. I will miss your smile, your voice.." she said,  
Syaoran smiles, "I'll call you everyday, I'll email you, I'll give you post cards everyday if you want" he said,  
Sakura smiles "I will miss your touch" she said, sadly

Syaoran frowns this time, "Sakura please.. Don't make this too hard. If this cause you too much pain.. Think about me, I don't want to leave you... but I have to" he said,

Sakura gasp, seeing one tear falling on Syaoran's right eye, "Don't cry Dear.. I'll be here for you" she said,  
Syaoran smiles sadly,

"Hong Kong passengers please aboard the plane.."

Syaoran picks something on his pocket "Sakura, will you wait for me?" he ask, showing a green little box.

Sakura blinks and takes it, she opens it and gasp, it was a diamond ring "Shaoran.."  
"We were engaged last night but I didn't yet give you a ring," he said,  
Sakura's tears continues to fall "Shaoran."  
Syaoran wipes his tears, "I want to do this formally" he said, his voice cracking,  
Sakura smiles and gives the box to him, "go ahead" she whispers

He kneels in front of Sakura and open the box, "Sakura Kinomoto.. W-Will you *sobs* marry me?" he ask,  
Sakura bits her lips and nods, "I will.. Syaoran Li" she said,  
Syaoran puts the ring on his right ring finger and kiss it..

"Xiaolang.. Let's go" Yelan said, sadly  
Syaoran wipes his tears "I'll be right there mom" he said,

Sakura kneels in front of Syaoran also, she held Syaoran's face "Shaoran.. *sobs* take care of yourself... *sobs* eat more, and don't worry *sobs* worry about me.. I'll be f-fine" Sakura said,

Syaoran wipes Sakura's face, "I promise to take care of myself.. If you promise me that you will take care of yourself, don't be lonely, I am always here.. At your side.. Always" he said, "because you know how much I hate it when you are lonely" he said,

Sakura smiles "Kiss me? Onegai? (please)" she ask,  
Syaoran chuckles and kiss Sakura deeply and passionately

Meiling and Tomoyo cried, seeing the two of them...  
Fen sighs, = Syaoran.. Sakura.. = he said,  
Touya bows his head, "gonna miss him" he said,  
Yukito looks at Touya

Yelan and Meiling pull Syaoran towards the plane...

Sakura smiles, and waves at them "good luck, take care.. Be careful.." she said,

She followed them by her gaze.. And when they disappeared.. She runs towards the glass window and looks at the plane, she cried hard, "Syaoran.." she said,

The plane starts to move

"Shaoran.."

The Plane flew...

"Shaoran!" Sakura yells,

"Sakura-chan.." Tomoyo said,

Sakura turns to look at them, she force a smile "Shaoran.. Is.. Gone" she said, tears falling on her face  
"He will come back" Fen said,  
"Shaoran.. Is.. Gone.." Sakura said, her eyes turning blank  
"Oh no.."

Sakura faints

"SAKURA!"

**To be Continued..**

Oh geez... Syaoran is gone..  
And Sakura fainted..


	12. Sakura's Twelve Days of Christmas

"..." Words  
=...= Thoughts  
CaP Letters - Yelling  
(a/n:) - my notes :)

Disclaimer: Here we go again..  
oh yeah its a rulez to put disclaimer  
CCS RULEZ!  
CC SUCKS (I can't believe they didn't put S+S together! .)

opps.. hehehe -.-

Part 12 - Hurt to Heart  
(Sakura's Twelve Days of Christmas)

Sakura open her eyes, she looks around and realized she was already in her room, she sat up and saw a picture of Syaoran and Her hugging it was on her table. _"Shaoran.."_

Then her Phone rang..

Sakura looks at her phone and pick it up, _"Moshi?"_

**Sakura-chan?**

Sakura heart beats fast, _"S-Shaoran?"_

_How are you Airen? _(Beloved)

Sakura grip the phone, controlling her tears _"I am okay" _she said,

**I'm already here, China Airport. After the plane landed, I rush towards to the Telephone booth to call you because I miss you already**

**"Ga-Gambatte ne (do your best), Shaoran" **she said, her voice cracking

_Sakura-chan please, don't cry_

_"W-Why now Shaoran? Christmas is approaching and you're there"_ Sakura said, wiping her tears _"Why now?"_ she ask,

_Sakura, I have to go. I will call you when I get home okay? don't cry.. I love you_

Sakura put the phone down, and cry_ "I love you too Shaoran.."_

Kinomoto's Living room...

Touya, Yukito, Eriol, Tomoyo and Nukuru were sitting on the couch, looking at Fen

Tomoyo smiles, _"Fen-san, how are you?"_ she ask,  
Fen gulps and smiles, _"I-I am okay"_ he said,  
_"Its been how many months that you didn't visit us?"_ Yukito ask,  
_"Um.. almost a year" _Fen said,  
_"and how come you came back?"_ Touya ask, raising one of his eyebrows  
_"Uh.. Aunt Yelan told me to take care of Sakura for Xiaolang because he is going to undergo training"_ he said,

_"What is that training?"_ Touya ask, crossing his arms and then he stood up, _"I mean! leaving my Sister like that because of some TRAINING! That is not so GOOD"_ he said, then he glares at Nakuru**"GET IT OFF ME!"** he yells, Nukuru is sitting on Touya's lap and hugging him.

Tomoyo sighs, _"and why now? I mean its Christmas" _she said,

Yukito blinks, **"and here I thought his training is over"** he said,

Fen sighs,_ "when the Clan founds out about what happened, you know the Little Lie?"_ he looks at Touya, _"Aunt Yelan convinced the Clan to forget all about it. But The Clan said, Xiaolang must train again for that"_ he said,

Eriol narrows his eyes looking at Fen, _"Its also the way on how to test Syaoran and Sakura's love" _he said,  
Fen blinks and looks at Eriol, _"W-Why are you looking at me like that?"_ he ask,

Then the Phone rings

_"Yukito why don't you go pick that up, Because Lady Nakuru doesn't want to let GO"_ he said, gritting his teeth  
_"Touya-kun, My Touya-kun" _Nukuru said, rubbing her face against Touya's.

Yukito smiles and nods, he pick it up _"Moshi? Moshi?"_ he ask,

They look at Yukito,

_"Oh Hi Syaoran"_

_"Yeah, we are all here. huh? oh Sakura? Yes she's in her room... Well nothing happened she just fainted when you left" _Yukito said, sighing, _"yeah, okay I'll call her"_

Touya hmph, _"Thank God its not me who picked up the phone or else..." _  
Tomoyo frowns,_ "Oh come on Touya-san just for once have pity on them" _she said,  
_"I am! And I hate the brat for leaving my sister like that"_

**"Sakura-san?"**

Sakura looks at her door opening, _"Yes?"_ she ask,

Yukito smiles, **"Phone for you, its Syaoran"** he said,

Sakura smiles, **"Thank you,"** she said, standing up

But before Sakura step out of her room, Yukito put his hand on her shoulder,

**"Sakura-san, please be strong" **Yukito said,

Sakura smiles sadly and nods,

Living room...

Before Sakura pick up the Phone...

Yukito told everyone to leave the living room first, Touya at first he didn't want too but it's for her sister's privacy.

Sakura smiles at Yukito **"Thank you Yukito-san" **she said,

Yukito smiles and left the room

_"Moshi?"_

_Sakura-chan, what took you so long?_

Sakura giggles, _"I'm so sorry Shaoran, Yukito-san and the other left the room before I picked up the phone"_ she said,

_Oh I see.. I thought something happen_

Sakura heard Syaoran sigh on the other line, _"Mou (geez) Shaoran, don't worry I am okay"_ she said, trying to hide her loneliness

_You know I am always worried about you_

Sakura smiles, _"I know, and I am worried about you too so please be careful"_ she said,

_Oh this is just a quick phone call, okay sweets? I mean, I just wanted to let you know that I am already here and I am going to go ready for my first training_

Sakura nods** "Okay, I love you Shaoran take care of yourself"**

**You too, I love you Sakura**

Sakura put the phone down and frowns, _"This is hard.. This is soo hard"_ she said,

Two days after that...

Tomoyo looks at Sakura _"Sakura-chan, I was wondering are you going to give Li-kun a present for Christmas?"_ she ask,

Sakura shrugs, _"I don't know what to give"_

Tomoyo pats Sakura's shoulder, _"Sakura-chan come on! Pull yourself up! Think of a good presents like um, how about a package? Full of love letters! Or souvenirs! A slam book that is made by you"_Tomoyo said,

Sakura blinks and sigh, _"No more time"_ she said,

_"What about a song?"_ Tomoyo ask,

_"Song?"_ Sakura ask,

Tomoyo smiles, _"Yes.. Remember? Remember the song that you made when we were 10 years old? The Christmas after Li-kun left you? And you thought that is the most saddest Christmas and you wrote that song"_

Sakura gasp, _"I forgot about it, I don't know where I put it"_ she said,

Tomoyo smiles, _"You forgot you gave it to me and you ask me if I can make melody of it, remember? Then I finished doing the melody, you didn't ask for it. After that, when I was about to give it to you, I lost it but guess what! I found it last night"_ Tomoyo said, squeling in delight_ "So I guess, this is the right time for you to used it"_ she said,

Sakura smiles,_ "Thank you Tomoyo-chan"_  
_"and I like the Melody! After school lets go to my house and We will record it, _Tomoyo said,  
Sakura nods,_ "Okay"_

China

"CONCENTRATE XIAOLANG!"

Syaoran grits his teeth, controlling the pain of the fire on his legs

Yelan and Siefa (The eldest of all Yelan's children) look at Syaoran sadly.

_"Why are they doing this to Xiaolang?" _Siefa ask, looking at her mother.  
Yelan looks at her son, _"Three Things my daughter"_ she said,  
**"What are those things Mother?"** she ask,  
_"First, remember that he lied and he let Fen to take his punishment"_ he said,  
Siefa nods, _"Let me guess the Second because he is going to be the Leader of the Li Clan"_ she said,  
Yelan nods,  
_"But Mother, I thought he is finished with that training?"_ Siefa ask,

Yelan nods, _"But HE is going to MARRY the MOST POWERFUL Sorceress of ALL, we are just descendants but he's going to marry the daughter of Clow reed. He needs to be powerful just like Sakura"_ she said, and then she looks at Siefa, _"and better if he is powerful than her"_

_"But Mother, its Christmas" _she said,  
Yelan nods sadly, _"Its not my decision, its the Elders decision" _she said,  
Siefa frowns,

Japan..

Fens gulps and adjusts his clothes, and his flowers. He is standing in front the Kinomoto's door. And when he was about to knock the door open and it was Sakura wearing a very cute green dress _"Oh Fen! Come in!"_ she said,

Fen blush, but he let Sakura pulls his arm,

Sakura close the door and smiles at him, _"How do I look?" s_he ask,  
Fen shakes his head and smiles, _"You look beautiful Sakura-san" _he said,  
Sakura smiles, _"Oh yeah did you bring Tomoyo-chan's Camera?"_ she ask,  
Fen blinks, _"uh yeah,"_ he said,  
Sakura smiles, **"Well what are we waiting for!"** she said, putting her green medium-sized hat  
_"Sakura.. For you"_ Fen said, blushing handling the roses to Sakura  
Sakura blinks and looks at the Flower, she smiles and takes them **"Thank you, Fen you are so kind"** she said,  
_"Let's Go Sakura?" _Fen said, smiling  
Sakura smiles,

In the park,

Sakura put the flowers on the bench and takes a pose _"How is this Pose?"_ she ask,  
Fen blinks and shakes his head again, removing his blush _"um good"_ he said,  
Sakura smiles, _"Okay, now take pictures!"_ Sakura said,

Fen smiles and picks the camera. Then he started to take pictures of Sakura, for Syaoran... He frowns this isn't a date. Sakura called Fen and ask him if he can help her to go to the park and take pictures for Syaoran. **= Stupid fen, you know that you don't have a chance with her! =**

_"Fen?"_

Fen smiles _"Um hai! Take a pose Sakura-san"_

Sakura smiles and takes her pose

Fen sighs,

After a week...

China...

Syaoran open his eyes and rubs his head. He sat on his bed and blinks.

There is a big box in front of him

Syaoran rubs his eyes_ = I am just dreaming =_

But the box is still there

He approach it and smiles, _"its from SAKURA!"_ he said,

He opened the box quickly; He saw lots of love cards, souvenirs from Japan, some videotape, little cute things and Sakura's photos. He picked all of them and hug them _"Sakura.."_ he said, tears starts to fall on his face

Yelan, Meiling and his sisters were outside peeking inside, smiling

Syaoran sits on his floor and looks at Sakura's pictures. Then after the pictures, he pick up the Love cards, reading one by one. The little cute things are composed of little cute figurines for Syaoran, and the last one are the videos...

Syaoran turn on his Tv and starts to watch the videos. After he watched all of them, He looks back at the Box and saw a cassette tape. He picks the cassette tape and started to listen to it. Syaoran laugh, hearing Sakura's voice saying,

'I don't know if I have to sing this one..'

And then it was Tomoyo's voice

'oh come on Li-kun will love it!'

Syaoran picks up one pillow and hug it, looking at the stereo

'okay I will begin the melody now'

'Tomoyo-chan you are so evil, okay.. I'll sing this one for Shaoran'

Syaoran smiles,

Then the music starts

**Greeting cards that all I've been sent_  
The Christmas rushes through  
But I still have one wish to make  
a special one for you..._**

Syaoran sighs dreamily; Sakura really has a great voice

**Merry Christmas, Darling_  
we're apart... that's true  
But I can dream and in my Dream  
I am christmasing with you_**

Syaoran pick up Sakura's pictures, looking at them

**Holidays the joyful_  
there's always something new  
But everyday is a holiday  
when I am near to you_**

_Though the Lights of my trees**  
I wish you could see  
I wish it everyday**_

_**Love on the fire  
feel me with desire  
To see you and to say**_

Sakura's voice on the Tape starts to cracked up (meaning she's crying now)  
Syaoran's tears starts to fall again,

**That I wish you a merry christmas_  
happy new year too  
I'd just one wish *sniffs* on this christmas eve  
I wish *sobs* I were with you..._**

**I .. Wish *sniffs* I were with you...**

'Sakura-chan are you okay?'

And then the tape stop

Syaoran looks at the stereo, _= Sakura-chan.. I.. I have to do something! = _he run downstairs

Living room..

Yelan and the others were sitting on the couch, talking when suddenly Syaoran open the door, _"Ma! I want to give Sakura the best package this Christmas!"_ he said, wiping his tears _"But I don't know what? Give me suggestion"_ he said,

Fanren giggles, _"oo you want a romantic one?"_ she asks,  
Syaoran nods, _"Do you know a romantic one?"_ he ask,  
Fanren winks and nods,

Japan...

Sakura open her eyes and looks at the calendar _= I hope Shaoran got my present = _she said, she stand up and stretch her arms then something caught her eyes_"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Sakura run downstairs, and almost fell. But Thank God, Fujitaka caught her _"why the rush Sakura-chan?"_ he ask,  
Sakura blinks, _"There is a pear tree outside dad!"_ she said,  
_"huh?"_

Touya blinks,_ "What is this?"_ he ask,  
Sakura saw the pear tree, _"There is a note Onichan" _she said,  
Touya pick it up, _"Its for you Sakura" _he said,  
Sakura blinks and looks at the Pear tree _"How are we going to handle that!"_ she ask,

Fujitaka smiles, _"Pear tree is very unusual in this country.. We better take it who ever send you that one, he really cares for you because pear tree are expensive"_ he said, _"We can plant it in the backyard"_ he added,

Sakura smiles, _"Shaoran! He's responsible for this!" _she said, smiling  
Touya hmphs and then a pet store car stop in front of them,

A man walk towards them _"Miss Sakura Kinomoto?"_ he ask,  
Sakura blinks, _"I am Sakura Kinomoto"_ she said,  
_"Please sign here"_ he said,  
Sakura blinks but sign on the paper

Then the man gave Sakura a cage _"This is a partridge Miss Kinomoto, a very expensive bird so you better take care of this bird"_ he said,

Sakura's eyes turn dot

The next day...

Tomoyo giggles, looking at the partridge and Kero-chan looking at each other. _"You know that partridge should be in a pear tree"_ she said, _"Sounds like that popular song of that western christmas song_" she said,

Sakura sighs, ignoring Tomoyo

_"JESUS MARY AND JOSEPH!"_

Sakura and Tomoyo look at each other, and run downstairs, then on to the bathroom

_"WHO LET THE DOVES IN!"_ Touya said, yelling

Sakura and Tomoyo blinks, they saw two turtledoves on the bathroom. One landed on Sakura's arm and Sakura saw a note on the doves' feet

_"That's it! I am going to call the pet house!"_ Touya yells,

_"Wait! Its for me" _Sakura said,

_"WHAT?" _Touya yells, snatching the paper 'Merry Christmas Sakura'

_"Try to get some cage that's all Onichan"_

_**"ARGHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Third day..

Tomoyo stop by again, looking at Sakura _"You know, you should call Li-kun and ask if he is responsible for all these gifts"_ she said,

Sakura sighs,_ "I tried but his sisters told me that he is so busy"_ she said,  
Tomoyo frowns, _"I see..."_

Sakura looks at the Turtle Doves on her cage, Then the partridge landed on her right shoulder, Kero-chan because he is jealous, He landed on Sakura's left shoulder and both glared at each other

**"Looks like, Kero-chan saw another rival"** Tomoyo said,  
Sakura sighs

_"!"_

Sakura sighs, _"NOW WHAT?"_ she yells,

Tomoyo and Sakura run downstairs and saw Yukito and Touya running and catching some hens _"YOU TWO! HELP ME TO GET THESE HENS! They're for YOU!"_ Touya said, yells,

Yukito smiles but still, trying to catch the hens, **"Sakura-chan Ohayou, this Hens are very expensive they are French"** he said, smiling

Sakura fainted

The next day...

Sakura yawns and rubs her eyes, _"Good morning Kero-chan"_ she said, then she looks at the partridge_ "Good morning Partridge"_ she said,

Then she went downstairs and saw her father and Touya eating silently

_"Good Morning Otousan, Okaasan, Onichan" _she said, looking at them at the picture

Fujitaka smiles, _"good morning Sakura-san"_ he said, then he picks some bread and put it on the table  
Sakura blinks

After a few seconds

4 birds landed and Sakura shrieks

Fujitaka smiles, _"Those birds are very expensive"_ he said, _"They are collie birds and they're for you"_ he said,  
Touya mumbles

Sakura sighs

The next day..

Sakura, Tomoyo and Fen were talking on the street. Sakura kept talking about her NEWLY pets and how TOUYA hates them. _"I like all of them but good lord! I can't handle them!"_ she said,

All of them stared at in front of the Kinomoto's House

Sakura rubs her head; Touya and Yukito were running on the parking lot. Catching some geezes

_"They're for you"_ Tomoyo said,

**"Ahhuuuuuuu"** Sakura said, (crying in anime-style)

The next day...

_"Hello Shaoran?"_

_**Oh hello Sakura-san, Xiaolang is not here I am sorry he's busy**_

_**"Oh hello Fuutie, tell him that I need to talk to him okay? So please when he's not busy tell him to call me"**_

_Okay I will, Merry Xmas_

_"Merry Xmas"_

Sakura sighs, looking at Touya still catching some hens.

_"Onichan, just let them" _she said,  
_"But they should be in the backyard! they're making a huge mess here!"_ he said,  
_"Last night it was seven swans.. what will be today?"_ she ask

_"Geez! What are these? Swans, Hens, a Partridge!, doves! argh! If the brat is responsible for this I am going to kill him!"_ Touya said,

Sakura smiles, **"But the last time he gave me 5 golden rings and I love them" **she said,  
_"che-"_

*knock* *knock*

Touya sighs, **"brace yourself for another bird delivery"** he said,  
Sakura frowns,

Touya open the door and one hen went outside _"Oh shi-" _Touya stops seeing 8 wonderful girls with Milk in front of their house _"wowowowowowwoWOW!" _Touya said,

_"Miss Sakura Kinomoto?"_ one of the girls ask  
Syaoran looks at Touya with Hearts on his eyes, _"I am Sakura Kinomoto"_  
_"Here are your milk" _she said,

_"EH!"_

*ring* *ring*

_"Shaoran?"_

_Sakura-san! Hi how are you dear?_

_"Oh please stop all these presents! I mean I love them but its too much!"_ she said,  
Huh?**  
"You know your presents! 4 birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle dove, 7 swans..."  
I didn't gave you those...  
"WHAT?"  
Sakura-chan are you okay?  
**Sakura trembles,_ "I will call you again, I just have to talk to Onichan" she said,**  
Okay...**_

_"Onichan! Syaoran-"_

again... Sakura saw her brother on the door, drooling** "onichan!"** she shakes him, then she gasp seeing 12 guys dressed as lords, 9 ladies dancing, 11 pipers and 10 drummers _"Oh please Oh please, I am begging you.. Leave us alone"_ she said,

Then a cute boy step forward and sings...

**On the Twelve days of Christmas,_  
my true love sent to me  
Twelve lords leaping  
Eleven pipers piping  
Ten Drumer Drumming  
Nine ladies dancing...  
Eight maids a-milking...  
Seven swans a-swimming...  
Six geese a-laying...  
Five golden rings..._**

Sakura smiles, tears falling on her face

**_Four calling birds...  
Three french hens  
Two turtle doves  
A partridge in a pear tree._**

Then the Boy snapped her fingers and everything disappears

Except the 5 golden rings and the partridge because that time, Kero cast some shield when he felt the partridge is vanishing.

Sakura smiles, The boy gave a note and disappears also

Sakura open it and it was Syaoran

Merry Christmas My Love_  
Do you like your twelve days of christmas?  
I did this so that you will know that I'll do anything for you  
even the impossible things.. for you I will_

_and also, I did that because I want you to be happy  
tell me, just by looking at your onichan's angry face  
your smiling because he's funny neh? :p_

I Love you,_  
Shaoran_

Sakura smiles and wipes her tears

Touya blinks, _"Oh thank god!"_ he said,

*Ring* *ring*

Fujitaka smiles, _"Sakura-chan, Phone for you.. Its Syaoran"_

Sakura quickly went inside to get her phone call

Outside...

Fen smiles sadly, _"My cousin really really love Sakura and Sakura really really loves Xiaolang, why do I feel so bad?"_ he ask, his self.

**To be Continued..**

hehehe.. I know its corny :p


	13. Letting Go...

=...= Thoughts  
CaP Letters - Yelling  
(a/n:) - my notes :)

Disclaimer: CCS is made my CLAMP  
Isabella and Louva made the fanart (see tributess)  
English is not my first language.

_HURT to HEART (The sequel)  
Part 13 - Letting go...  
Fanfic by: Chette_

After 2 months

_**"Mom"  
**_  
Yelan blinks and look at her lonely son, standing in front of her wooden door _**"what is it my son?"**_ she asked,  
_**"I want to be with Sakura now" **_he bowed his head and sighs after saying that.  
_**"Are you sure you want to finish your mission?"**_ she inquired, still looking at him

Syaoran slowly nods his head,

Yelan approached the window and looked at the moon _**"very well then, meet me in our Temple and we'll discuss this with the elders"**_ she said,

Japan

_**"SAKURA! SAKURA CHOTTO MATTE KUDASAI! (Wait a minute)"**_

Sakura stopped walking and turned to look at the voice. She smiled seeing the guy puffed _**"what is it Fen?" **_she asked,

Fen frowned, _**"You know the rules Girl."**_ He sighed and shook his head  
Sakura blinks _**"Oh?" **_  
Fen exhale noisily _**"Where have you been?" **_he shouted at her _**"You know that-"**_

_**"-that you're my responsibility and Shaoran said to take care of you. How many times do I have to tell you that"**_ Sakura smiled again and blinked cutely at Fen _**"right?"**_ she asked,

Fen glared at her, _**"stop that"**_ he said, he sighs deeply and knows that Sakura already memorized his SPEECH about TAKING CARE of her and HIS RESPONSIBILITY. But still Sakura doesn't understand the importance of this.

Every time he starts his speech. Sakura always tries to interfere and thus finishing his speech about his responsibility. He crossed his arms and looked at his future cousin _= She still thinks that this doesn't mean anything. That this is just a game =_

_**"No YOU STOP this" **_Sakura said, for the first time.

Fen noticed that Sakura lost her smile and now she's talking to him seriously._** "Stop what?"**_ he questioned  
_**"This This responsibility thing" **_she said,  
_**"But you're-"**_  
Sakura looked down and whispered _**"I know it's unfair of you for doing these things" **_  
Fen heard her._** "Why?"**_  
Sakura looked and smiled at him again _**"you have a life too you know?"**_ she said,

_**"But you are my Life Sa-" **_Fen eyes widen and closed his mouth with his hands, to stop his self for talking more.

Sakura looked at him

Fen gulped and put his arms on his head, looking above. (Just like what Syaoran is doing when he's nervous) _**"I mean, Xiao-lang said to treat you as MY LIFE because you're my responsibility you're my soon to be cousin! And you're like a very precious diamond and I am the one who is guarding you"**_ he said, blushing

Sakura took Fen's hands _**"That is so sweet Fen"**_ she said, but after that she shook her head and looks deeply at him_** "I understand you.. OkayFenDon't do this because of Responsibility do this for FRIENDSHIP too"**_ she said, she pulled Fen's hands and holds it tighter putting them on her face _**"We are friends right?"**_ she said,

Fen blushed again

Sakura released his hands and looked at her gold watch _**"Well I better get going. I still have a ENGLISH class at 2"**_ she said,

Fen raised his one eyebrow _**"and where did you get that watch?" **_he asked her _**"You never wear one right?"**_ he added

Sakura blushed this time _**"I-Its Shaoran's Birthday Gift for me"**_ she said, looking at the watch _**"He said that one day I might need it"**_ she giggled and sighed _**"to tell you the truth Fen"**_ she said, looking up into the sky _**"at first it was like an Insult to me"**_

_~Flash back~_

_It was Night time it was Sakura Birthday. Sakura spend her Birthday at Syaoran's apartment. They were cuddling on Syaoran's coach watching TV when suddenly. Syaoran kissed Sakura's cheek and gave her a box_

_"Happy Birthday my Love"_

_Sakura took the little box, her eyes sparkling then she kissed Syaoran deeply and passionately. Syaoran kissed back but he stopped the kiss and caress Sakura's face "Open it my love" he said,_

_"Thank you Shaoran-kun" she said, as she opened the little box_

_Then after a few seconds_

_"?"_

_Syaoran nods and looked at her "Something wrong?" he asked,  
"You gave me a watch?" Sakura asked,  
Syaoran scratch his head "what's the matter?"  
Sakura frowns and put the box on the table "why a watch?" she asked,  
Syaoran blinks, "Why? Because you don't have a watch?" he asked,_

_"DUH"_

_Sakura frowns and turned her back to Syaoran_

_"Huh?" Syaoran asked,_

_Sakura stood up and looking at the watch on the table_

_Syaoran looked at the watch and then at Sakura "Honest Dearie, I tried to find a Pink Gold one but I can't find any" he said,_

_"It's not the COLOR!"_

_Syaoran blinked again,_

_"W-What am I supposed to do with this?" she exclaimed  
"Calm down, sweetie Someday you MIGHT NEED IT" he said, emphasizing the word "NEED"  
"And what do you mean by that?" Sakura glared at him, "I have a lot of clocks at home" she said,  
"Well for example. You look at the watch to find it if you are Late or when you're not at home" he said,  
"What?"  
"So that you won't get late in our-"  
"W-Wai-WAIT a minute. You mean to tell me that I am irresponsible?" she said, her voice getting higher  
Syaoran gulped, "A little I guess?" his voice trembled_

_"Oh really? I am a card captor for good ness sake and you think I am not responsible enough?" she asked,_

_"um.. I didn't say you are not that responsible okay?" Syaoran asked, looking down "I mean um... At times... Yeah you are... Late sometimes?" he asked,_

_"Sometimes?"  
"ALWAYS alright!" Syaoran groaned  
"Oh is that so?" Sakura said, her tears falling now  
"Sakura honey"_

_Sakura looked at Syaoran then at the watch after that she picked the watch and went home._

_Syaoran sighs_

_~end of flash back~_

_**"And then?" **_Fen asked, looking at Sakura

Sakura giggled, _**"I went home and as usual I saw Kero-chan playing video games. I was crying and he asked me what's wrong"  
**_

_~flash back~_

_"What's wrong with you Sakura-chan?" Kero asked, he flew towards Sakura and sit on the bed. He pats Sakura's head "What happened? What did the brat did?" he asked,_

_Sakura sniffed and wiped her tears "Shaoran gave me a watch" she said,  
Kero blinked, "what's wrong with that?" he asked,  
Sakura pouts "why a watch Kero-chan? I don't wear a watch" she said,_

_Kero rubbed his nose "yeah yeah right. You don't wear a watch but when Yuki-Usagi gave you a watch. You liked it and you wore it every day" he said,_

_Sakura blinks, "Oh my.. Yukito-san did gave me a watch when I was a little girl" she said,_

_Kero nods, "so you see.. Even I hate the brat sometimes he-" Kero blinks and saw Sakura opening the window, with her Sakura stick "Sakura where do you think you're going? Sakura!"_

_~end of flash back~_

_**"You went to him?"**_

Sakura nods, _**"Yes. I command my stick and the fly card and went back to Shaoran and asked forgiveness"**_ she said, blushing

_**"And then?"**_

_**"And then we kissed and made up"**_ she said blushing

_**"oh"**_

Sakura nods, _**"Last Night when I was cleaning my drawers, I found this watch and I know now why he gave me this watch. It's true though I really need it. And not only that I feel CLOSER to him. Every time I see this watch"**_ she said, looking at the watch _**"I always remember him. 'Him' telling me to be responsible and always be on time"**_ she said, sighing dreamily _**"and every time I remember that I always always make sure that I am always on time" **_she said,

Fen nods, _**"that's right"  
"Well I better get going now"**_ Sakura said, smiling _**"See ya later Fen"**_ she said  
Fen waves back at Sakura, _**"Be home at around 5pm" **_he said,  
Sakura giggles and nods _**"Yeah right" **_she giggled once more and run  
Fen yelled _**"See ya later!" **_and added in his thoughts _= my life =_

China

The Next day Syaoran greeted his morning with a sigh and yawn. He stood up lazily and walked towards his bedroom window. He saw two birds happily flying suddenly envied the birds, he sigh once more and looked towards his desk. There he saw his picture frame he picked it up

It was a picture of Sakura and Him, taken by Tomoyo on their Engagement night. Sakura on his lap, Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck and smiling... Their faces so close with each other. _= Sakura =_

Syaoran couldn't help but to cry He missed her terribly. It's been how many months? Since he saw her? It was Last Christmas after his funny gifts for her... his twelve gifts

_**= It's been... 2 months =**_

Then he looked at the picture frame and sighs, **_"I don't want to let go of Sakura she is too precious to lose"_** He looked at the scroll on his desk and frown _**"Can it be? Can I finish this damn mission now? I can do it! I am stronger! Sakura and I, fought Clow Reed! We defeated HIM!"**_ he said, clenching his fist then, he calmed down _**"We"**_ He shook his head and put the picture frame on his desk, then picked the scroll and grabbed it tightly _**"who cares about this damn training. I will finish my mission and MARRY SAKURA! I can do this! I can!"**_

Syaoran opened his door and went out of his room; he asked some of his housekeepers and found out that his mother is inside the Li's garden.

_**"Mom? May I talk to you for a second?"**_

Yelan smiles and nods

Japan

_**"Next Sakura Kinomoto"**_

Sakura nods and Jumps towards the balance bar but before she makes a turn she sneezed and almost fell on the bar. Her classmate shrieked but Sakura managed to balance herself to avoid falling. Then she turned more and after that, she made a perfect tumble and landed perfectly.

_**"Very Good Sakura Kinomoto" **_said, the teacher.

Sakura wiped her sweat and gulped _**"that was close"**_ she walked towards her place and sat besides her friends.

_**"What happened back there?"**_ Chiharu exclaimed _**"you freak us. GIRL"**_ she added,

_**"I don't know"**_ Sakura said, panting  
_**"Maybe someone is gossiping about you?" **_Rika commented  
"_**Huh?"**_ Sakura blinks

_**"If you sneeze without any reason, Like you didn't smell something dirty, or no one tickle your nose or you don't have a cold. It means to say that there is SOMEBODY out there talking about you"**_ Rika said, nodding

**_"OHOHOHOHOHOHO! Who is the person then?"_** Tomoyo said, giggling  
_**  
"Maybe its Fen-kun?"**_ Naoko winks, _**"ever since, Li-kun left Sakura-chan, He always guarding Sakura-chan"**_

_**"Because Li-kun told Fen-kun to guard Sakura-chan" **_Tomoyo said, protecting Syaoran  
_**"Or maybe it's your fianc Sakura-chan" **_Rika said, smiling  
_**"Maybe" **_Sakura said, blushing

China

Syaoran sneezed and blush

Yelan blinked more _**"Let me get this straight. You want to set your wedding next month after your mission?"  
**_  
Syaoran nods, _**"Yes"**_  
_**"ARE YOU CRAZY?" **_Yelan yelled for the first time

_**"I don't want to lose Sakura anymore! I know she's still studying but she can continue her studies even she's married to me. Plus I can help them! To pay for her school"**_

_**"Why the sudden decision Xiao-lang?"  
**_  
_**"I don't know I got scared. I just have this feeling that I am going to lose her if I didn't marry her" **_he said, shaking his head

_**"Xiao-lang.. I..."  
**_  
_**"Are you worried about the date? The wedding will be a rash? We are very rich. We can pay lots for this For once Mother. I want to spend more of our money for my wedding. This is the first time I asked you a favor please Mother?"**_ he said, looking down _**"I know you can prepare a wedding for months"**_

**_"It's not that Xiao-lang"_**

**_"My mission?" _**Syaoran asked, _**"I will finish my mission and come back at the day of my wedding"**_ he said,

_**"Are you sure you can do it Xiao-lang? This mission is very dangerous.. Very dangerous."**_

_**"Yes Mother. I can do it. Then.. After my mission, we can use the Li's plane for the first time and go to Japan for the wedding ceremony."**_

_**"Very well then Xiao-lang... you'll be the future Master of the Clan, so.. I'll arrange everything for you"**_

_**"Thanks Mother" **_Syaoran said, hugging his Mother for the first time

Yelan was shocked. At last, she felt her only son embrace. When was the last time Syaoran hug her? When he was a little boy... she realized how much pressure Syaoran handling. The first time, she felt sympathy... The first she felt Syaoran's feelings

_**"My son"**_ she hugged him back and couldn't help but to cry. But she hid her tears to him.

Japan

_**"Tadaima" **_Sakura said, opening the door with a smile. But she was greeted by a grumpy Touya

_**"So okay, you're home now. But next month you won't be so BLAH" **_he said, walking towards the living room.

Sakura followed him, and saw her father sitting on their coach _**"What's wrong?"**_

Fujitaka stood up and walk towards his daughter and gave her a big hug _**"Congratulations! My Dear daughter is finally going to get married"**_

Sakura blinks

Touya picked up the newspaper and frown _**"The brat called up earlier, you were not home. He said that he will marry you next month"**_ he said,

Sakura blush, _**"S-Shaoran? M-Marrying me?"**_ she said, _**"W-why the sudden?"**_ she added, but her heart is beating fast _**"H-He didn't told me this when he called last week though-, " **_she said,

Touya suddenly smile **_"and you don't care right?"_**  
Sakura blinks _**"Of course I care, I'm engaged to him remember?"**_  
Touya frowned _**"BUT YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!"**_ he yelled

Sakura ignored Touya _**"I am just.. Curious.. why all of the sudden, but I am prepared to become Shaoran's wife"**_ she said, blushing furiously

_**"WHAT?"**_

Fujitaka smiles, _**"Calm down Touya, Sakura is way too far old when her mother married me. So its okay"**_ he said, looking at angry Touya then looked at his daughter _**"We don't have to worry about the wedding All expense will pay by Yelan. Since you are her favorite Card mistress"**_ he said,

_**"and the wedding will be held where?"**_ Sakura asked,  
_**"Here.. In japan. After Syaoran's mission he will come here"**_

Night time

Sakura couldn't sleep she was laying on her bed, turning to the right and then turning into the left. She groaned and couldn't calm her heart. Next month she'll be Mrs. Sakura Li. She can't believe this is happening to her!

_**"Sakura-chan go to sleep"**_ Kero said, flying towards her, he rubbed his eyes and blinks at her _**"Sakura-chan you do have school tomorrow"**_ he added,

_**"How can I possibly fall asleep Kero-chan? I'm gonna marry Shaoran next month"**_ she said, sitting up and looked at him

Kero cross his paws and smirked, _**"I guess I have no choice but to be the guardian of that brat too"**_ he said,

Sakura frowned, _**"come on lighten up Kero you know that Shaoran is not really a "brat"**_ _**besides he did changed his attitude towards you" **_she said,

Kero frowned _**"Yeah and too bad he did. I miss his obnoxious attitude" **_he said,  
Sakura giggles, _**"Wait till Tomoyo-chan finds out about this"**_ she said, laying again on the bed.

Kero smiles, _**"Well you better go to sleep so that you can tell Tomoyo-chan about your wedding"**_ he said, flying towards Sakura's drawer. (his room)

_**"Night.. Kero-chan and thanks"**_

_**"Night.. kiddo"**_ Kero said, looking at Sakura _= She did change a lot, she's a grown up girl now. No make that a woman. Somehow I miss the old 'genki Sakura girl' but I guess time change =_ Kero thought then he smiled and lay on his bed

Next day

Home room

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

all the their classmates in their homeroom looked at Tomoyo and Sakura, Tomoyo's mouth is covered by her hands and her eyes are widening.

_**"you don't say!"**_

Sakura sweat dropped

_**"You're not KIDDING?"**_

_**"Tomoyo-chan"**_

Rika, Chiharu and Naoko run towards Tomoyo and Sakura, to find out what's going on.

_**"What happened?"**_ Rika asked,  
Sakura giggled nervously, _**"Oh it's nothing I am just telling Tomoyo here the news about-"**_

Tomoyo eyes cried out and held Sakura's hands together _**"What do you mean news? It's a BIG NEWS Sakura-chan!"**_ she said,

_**"Whoa hold your horses Tomoyo-chan, what is this news?"**_ Chiharu asked, crossing her arms  
_**"Yeah share it with us"**_ Naoko said, smiling  
_**"SAKURA CHAN IS GOING TO GET MARRIED NEXT MONTH!"**_ Tomoyo yelled out

Again, all their classmates looked at Tomoyo and Sakura. The girls started to approach Sakura, to congratulate her and some of the boys frowned and stayed on their sits.

Fen entered the room and sighed, _= whew made in on time =_ he said, then he blinks and saw all the girls formed into one group and the guys were all looking sad, he approached one of them_**"What's wrong?"**_ he asked,

_**"Sakura going to get married" **_said the other boy and then looked away.

Fen gasped and looked at the girls _**"R-Really? With who?"**_ he asked, then he frowned and remembered Sakura's one and only precious Syaoran Li. _**"Oh never mind..."**_

_**"Fen come over here!" **_Rika said, waving

Fen approached the girls and blinks, _**"So when's the big day Sakura?" **_he asked,

Sakura blushed,

_**"Next month!"**_ Tomoyo exclaimed

_**"Next month? Is that possible? Weddings are supposed to be plan for one year or-"**_ he stopped and remembered again that the Li's family are very rich **_"Never mind" _**he said again

Tomoyo's eyes shinning _**"I don't care if The Li's family will provide everything! But Sakura's wedding gown is going to be provided by me! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOO!"**_

_**"Tomoyo-chan"**_ Sakura said, sweat drop on her head  
_**"Well good luck dear soon-to-be-cousin-of-mine" **_Fen said, clenching his fist

They looked at Fen and noticed, fen was trying to control his tears _**"I.. Wish you both the best" **_he said, then he turned away and walk to the exit of the classroom.

_**"The teacher is here!"**_

They all returned to their sits and Sakura looked at Fen's chair, the teacher entered the room and put his books on the desk _**"I see you are all present except Mr. Fen Chien" **_he said,

The room was silent

_**"Okay now for this day let's begin what do we have to do in our home room session"**_  
Sakura looked at Fen's desk again and sighed _= what's wrong with him? =_  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura and then outside _= poor fen-kun =_

China

Syaoran opened his eyes when he heard some footsteps. He recognizes those footsteps. It was the footsteps of his mother and one of the elders of the Clan. Syaoran stood up and turns to look at his mother and one of the elders of the Li Clan.

_**"So as I was saying My Son wants to finish his mission within the next week to marry the card's mistress"**_ Yelan said, looking at the elder.

Elder nods, _**"I understand Master Xiao-lang. I understand your feelings. But are you sure? You want to finish your training? This mission is very hard. You still need to prepare and-"**_

Syaoran shook his head, _**"NO. I WANT TO FINISH this MISSION. I can do this. Just train me hard... Very hard. I don't care if its going to be difficult. The most important thing is this training and mission will be finished next month. Before my wedding date" **_he said, looking directly at the elder.

The Elder sigh, _**"Very well, then prepare for the worst training" **_he said,

Back in Japan

Sakura asked the teacher if she can be excused to find Fen. The teacher nodded and let her to go out of the classroom. Sakura searched everywhere for Fen. When she was about to give up, she saw him sitting on the center of the soccer field. She sighed and approached him.

_**"Fen?"**_

Fen sigh, how and why is he acting like this? _**= I know that Sakura can't be mine. Sakura is deeply in love with Xiao-lang =  
**_  
_SAKURA CAN NEVER BE YOURS!  
SAKURA CAN NEVER BE YOURS!  
SAKURA CAN NEVER BE YOURS!  
SAKURA CAN NEVER BE YOURS!_

_**"Penny for your thoughts?"  
**_  
Fen jumped and turns his head, to look at the voice. _**"S-Sakura-chan"**_  
_**"What's wrong?" **_Sakura asked, her smile fading  
_**"No.. No-Nothing is wrong"**_ he said, looking at his feet

Sakura sat besides Fen, and looked at the sky. _**"Fen I am no longer the Sakura they know. You know that"**_ she said, putting her arms besides her head, trying to mimic Syaoran's style.

Fen looked at her

_**"I've changed, including me being the clueless girl"**_ she said, looking at Fen, smiling

Fen sighed and looked back at his shoes

_**"Remember Fen?" **_she said, now putting her hands at Fen's hands _**"Remember? I told you that you don't have to take care of me? That you have a life too?"**_

Fen sighed, and nodded

_**"I mean that. I really do mean that"**_ she said, looking away. _**"I understand you I.. I don't want to be direct.. I know it hurts you. I've experienced that one tooI know how it feels" **_she said, wrapping her arms around her legs _**"When I was little girl I had a crush with Yukito-san"**_

Fen sighed, and looked down, trying to control his tears, Sakura understood him.

_**"I thought I love Yukito-san but then when I admit I love him, he said he is not for me. One day, I will find that someone who will love me as much as I love him"**_ she said, looking at Fen smiling

_**""**_

Sakura put her right hand on Fen's shoulder _**"Fen-kun. Someday.. you will find out that someone who will love you as much as you love her"**_ she said,

Fen closed his eyes, tears falling on his face now.

_**"Its hard to tell you this.. Because you look so much like Shaoran but you're not my Shaoran, Im sorry"**_ Sakura added then she heard Fen sniffing. She frowned, _"Fen-"_

Fen looked at Sakura, his eyes were so red, **_"I un-understand Sa-Sakura-chan" _**he said, trying to smile_** "B-But w-why you?" **_he asked, _**"I love you so much *sniffs* I.. Love you so much"**_ he said, crying harder

Sakura turn to face him, and hugged him tightly, she let Fen cry on her shoulder. Sakura caressing Fen's hair _**"Fen-kun remember I am your soon to be cousin and I do care for you always"**_ she said,

Fen hugged Sakura tightly, and continued to cry. He doesn't care anymore. The only woman he loves is going to marry his cousin. Sakura will never ever be his. It hurts.

When Syaoran told Fen to guard Sakura Fen did his best to guard Sakura, not just because of Syaoran's request but because this is what he wants. He was contented being Sakura's body guard. He will always be beside Sakura.

But he knows this time will come He thought he is prepared, to let go of Sakura. To end being Sakura's body guard But he is wrong. He can't let go of her but he needs too.

Now, at present. He was crying in Sakura's arms. Trying to calm him down, he wants to calm down. He wants to ignore everything. He wants to act cold. But why it is so hard to do it? Why it's so hard to calm his self? Why it's so hard to ignore everything? Why it's so hard to act so cold? Why?

_**"There you are Sakura-chan! Fen-kun"  
**_  
Fen felt Sakura's arms unwrapping his body, he wiped his tears and gave the Tomoyo a fake smile _**"Hey.."**_ he said,

Tomoyo, looked sadly at Fen,

_**"Sakura-chan the teacher um.. Wants you to go back to our room now.. and since you're with Fen-kun, then he might as well come with us too" **_Tomoyo said,

Fen looked down again, _**"I can't go there right now"**_ he said, chuckling softly _**".. Looked at me"**_ he said, looking at Tomoyo

_**"But Sakura-chan went out of the room because, she told the teacher to find you-"  
**_Sakura shakes her head, _**"Its okay Tomoyo, let's just-"  
**_  
Fen looked at Sakura, _**"You.. Asked the teacher if you can find me and bring me back to the room?"**_ he asked.

Sakura nods, _**"But its okay Fen-kun, I'll just-"**_

Tomoyo shakes her head,_** "Fen-kun, I know it hurts. But you HAVE TO MOVE ON. Don't let other things affect just because of this"**_ she said,

Sakura and Fen looked at Tomoyo,

Tomoyo looked back at Sakura, _**"Go ahead I need to talk to Fen-kun"**_ she said, looking at Sakura.

Sakura nods, then she left the two of them

Tomoyo looked at Fen, _**"This is life! Sometimes you lose, sometimes you win. But no matter what happen. You must be strong and MOVE ON" **_she said, _**"Crying and sulking won't do anything to change your life"**_ she said, putting her hands together _**"What if you cry? What if you sulk? Would those things change your situation? Would Sakura stop the wedding just because of that?"**_ she asked,

_**"I know this is life"**_ he said, _**"BUT I HATE IT!"**_ he said, rubbing his hair rough fully, _**"I KNOW THAT WE LOSE SOMETIMES AND WE WIN SOMETIMES! BUT WHY SAKURA? Why does it have to be Sakura? Why am I LOOSING SAKURA?" **_he said,

Tomoyo slapped Fen. _**"FOCUS! USE YOUR MIND!"**_ she yelled,

Fen stop, then he put his right hand on his cheek where Tomoyo slapped him

_**"I am sorry but Fen-kun, you don't think that you're just hurting yourself when you're doing this? NO! You hurt me, our friends and most especially Sakura-chan! She cares for you! She doesn't want to see you like this!" **_she said, crying now _**"I know it hurts. It does hurt. I can feel your loneliness I understand you! But SAKURA IS NOT FOR YOU! Sakura is only for your COUSIN LI!, if you continue doing this, you will lose Sakura. I guarantee you that"**_ she said, wiping her tears and walked away.

Fen felt dizzy after that. He looked and blinked his tears. He saw a vacant school bench. He walked towards the bench and sat there. _**"God "**_ he said, wiping his tears _**"give me.. Strength tell me what should I do... Help me"**_ he said,

Room

_**"Miss Daidouji? Miss Kinomoto said, you will be with Mr. Chien"**_

But before Tomoyo could say a word, Fen entered the room._** "I am here" **_he said, walking towards his seat.

Tomoyo smiles, and walk towards her seat.

_**"Okay then let's resume our class" **_said the teacher.

Fen looked at Sakura's sad face. He gave her a wink and a smile. And whispered that he's okay.

Sakura frown fading and gave him the sweetest smile.

After school

Sakura and Tomoyo were waiting for Fen to come out of the school. When Fen saw them, he smiled and run towards them. _**"Hey.. I am sorry I am a little late"**_ he said,

_**"It's okay Fen-kun" **_Sakura said, smiling

Tomoyo raised her eyebrow _**"Hey! Remember that you're still Sakura-chan's body guard right now. So don't be careless"**_ she said, shaking her head

Fen blushed and scratch his head _**"ehehe.. Sorry"**_

Sakura smiles and holds Fen's right hands _**"We're cousins and Friends forever right?"**_ she said, smiling at Fen

Fen blinked and looked at Sakura, then he looked at their hands. He squeezed Sakura's hands and nods.

Tomoyo smiled, as she looks at them.

**To be Continued..**

hehehe.. I know its corny :p


	14. Of Trials and Changes

ChanChan: Hello everyone!  
Philip: HELLO!

ChanChan: How are you all? I hope you are all fine ^_^ oh yeah, Hurt to Heart is up now! weee! I hope you are still waiting for this fanfic ^_^. We were very sorry for the late update. You see, we've been so busy.. I mean SO BUSY.. Really Busy! hehe

Philip: Thank you for waiting! and Thank you for all those people who emailed ChanChan just to continue this story 'Hurt to Heart.'

ChanChan: Philip was the one who wrote the "Trial of Syaoran" hehe so read it! It is really good ^_^

Philip: Let the countdown begins...

=...= Thoughts  
CAP Letters - Yelling  
(a/n:) - my notes :)

Disclaimer: CCS is made by CLAMP  
English is not our first language.

_HURT to HEART (The sequel)  
Part 14 - Of Trials and Changes  
Fanfic by: Mosasi (Philip) and ChanChan (Chette)_

_and so the countdown begins..._

**Location: Japan  
After a week  
countdown: 21 days before the big day (wedding)**

Sakura sat on her bed and looked out of her window and sighed = 21 more days and Shaoran and I will be together... not only together... but Forever = she thought, gazing out at the lovely sky.

**Location: China  
After a week  
countdown: 21 days before the big day (wedding and the last training)**

Syaoran stood in the dojo, looking at the sky. = 21 more days and I will never leave Sakura again = He thought, then looked around him. "and this place will be ours. This place will be the place of the powerful sorceress and sorcerers in the whole world" he said, "Sakura and I will have lots of children to carry on this powerful place" he added and then he blushed = children...= he blushed deeply again and shook his head, then he resumed his practice, trying not to think of his future children...

Back to Japan...

Tomoyo emerged at the Kinomoto's house, looking in panic. Kero-chan, Mr. Kinomoto, Touya and Yukito approached her

"what's wrong Tomoyo?" Kero asked, flying  
"is there a problem?" Mr. Kinomoto asked,  
"is the brat dead?" Touya asked, with a smile  
Yukito elbowed Touya  
"Ouch!" Touya said and glared at Yukito

"When is the Big day?" Tomoyo asked, "I don't know when is the wedding day! that is a problem! I have to know because I am going to make Sakura's clothes! I mean! Come on! I need the date of the BIG DAY!"

All of them sweat dropped except Mr. Kinomoto

"Oh its on the 17th, next month" he said, smiling

"WHAT? only 21 days?" Tomoyo asked then she run towards the door and exited the door, complaining about how soon the "BIG DAY" and how will she be able to make the Best WEDDING gown for her best friend"

Sakura walked downstairs "What is that?"

Touya frowned, "Tomoyo.. panicking... about your wedding" he said,  
Yukito smiles, "she said its too soon hehe"  
Kero-chan nodded, "But knowing Tomoyo-chan she can do it in a week if the dress is very special"

They nodded,

"I mean, she can do Sakura-chan's battle costume overnight!"

They nodded,

"So now let's eat!" Kero said, seeing all the nodding

They shook his head

Kero frowned,

"are you sure you are ready for this Sakura?" Touya asked looking at Sakura  
Sakura nodded, "absolutely"

Then Tomoyo burst out again, now not alone but with a couple of woman holding some cloths, dresses and materials for Sakura's wedding gown.

"Guys! Guys! Make way! shhh shhh Guys! Make way!" Tomoyo said, making a way to go to Sakura "Sakura up to your room" she said, then she push the shocked Sakura unto her room.

"Problems... Problems" Touya said, shaking his head

Sakura's room...

Tomoyo and the other woman sat on Sakura's bed, with rolls of white, silk material. Nearby was a computer laptop and on the computer was the design of Sakura's wedding gown. They are all set to Sakura's size. lace, sequins and pearls sat on the boxes to one side.

"Now try this" Tomoyo asked,  
"What is this for?" Sakura asked,  
"just a part of your costume.. if it fits then we will put it on your wedding clothes"  
"can we just canceled this?" Sakura asked, looking at tomoyo but she stood up anyway

"Sakura-chan! I am not just an ordinary dress designer and dress maker! I want you to look your BEST!" Tomoyo yelled,

"Sorry!" Sakura yelled and sighed, raising her arms

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, "Sakura-chan... I am sorry if this too much pressure on you... but I want you to look at your best" Tomoyo said, smiling "even I know that any dress fits on you" she added, then she bowed down and start fitting the silk at Sakura.

Sakura giggles, "Oh Tomoyo-chan... I am sorry, and no its not a pressure to me. Its just that I am super excited about this "Big day" I mean after that day, Shaoran and I will never be separated again" she said,

Back to China...

Syaoran sat in his room, looking outside the window. Next to him are materials for his wedding tuxedo. He kept thinking about Sakura, but he also kept thinking about his last "training". His mother told her it is very dangerous. He knows he can win any battle now. He is strong. He already defeated the clow reed. yes true that Sakura was there when he defeated the clow reed but he had gone strong since then. But why all of the sudden his heart beat starts to pump fast...

A knock he heard, and he looked at the door. He saw his mom

"Fen is here"

Syaoran smiles and nodded,

Yelan (his mother) opened his door widely and Fen entered the room.

"hey"

Syaoran smiles and approached his cousin, then hugged him.

Both of them sat on Syaoran's bed. Syaoran patted his cousin "Why did you visit me?"  
"are you not happy to be visited?" Fen asked, frowning

Syaoran chuckled, "Boy! are you soft-hearted" he said, "Of course I am happy... but why?" when Syaoran saw Fen's frowned, he added "I mean you should be in Japan to help them prepare for the wedding"

"I just want to talk to you" Fen said, standing up and approaching Syaoran's window. "and for once.. I want to be honest with myself and to you"

Syaoran knows this is serious. He nodded, "Go ahead"

Fen smiled and looked at Syaoran, "You know that I fell in loved with Sakura..."  
Syaoran nod,  
Fen smile starts fading "I still do"  
Syaoran nod again

"But because you're my cousin... and you two are destined to be together.. no doubt about it! powerful sorcerer and sorceress... I don't have a choice"

Syaoran stand up, "The right girl for you.. is out there.. somewhere" he said,  
Fen smiles fakely "Sakura said that to me too"

Syaoran shook his head,

"No... No do not shake your head cousin.. I don't need you pitying me. I came here because I just want to tell you all these things that I have to tell you.. because if I don't. My heart will burst out and I could never control it" He said, "Just let me spill out everything to you... but no matter what... its over for me. It's a lose and lose situation" he said controlling his tears

Syaoran nodded and sat again

"everything what I will tell you today will NOT CHANGE the situation and I wish and Hope that IT WON'T" Fen said, looking at Syaoran

Syaoran nodded,

"When I was a little, I always envy you. You get everything what you want. Even girls, even though you ignore them, still you were always the "dream boy" of the campus..." Fen smiles, "I envy you from the very first start I knew you... You are a successful soon to be leader of the Li-clan, you are the dream boy of the campus... at the young age of six, you are a sorcerer. But even I envy you... I always support you too... I treated you as my brother since I don't have one. But... I have never been more envious of you... until now" He said, his voice cracking up

Syaoran felt sadness looking at his cousin. This was the first time he saw him really cried like this. He used to be tough and he was one of the persons Syaoran admired. He doesn't know what to do... He just stayed there looking at his cousin crying..

"when I first saw Sakura.. She was like a goddess... the goddess of beauty and love.. like Aphrodite. I was so scared talking to other girls... except her. She is so sweet, so kind, so understanding, so friendly. She is my dream girl and I promise myself that I will marry her and whoever wants to stop my plan will die" Fen wiped his tears "But now I am breaking up that promise and will not definitely kill you because you are in the way..."

"..."

"truth hurts... in this life, sometimes you cannot get what you want... it is normal"

"..."

"People who can get it, are just so damn lucky" Fen said, crying "and I damn hate my life... for not being lucky"

"Fen..."

"I feel so empty without Sakura... but she isn't for me.. " Fen smiled

"Fen... I-"

"There are two persons in this life on earth... one is the lucky one who gets all the things he wants and one is the unlucky one... like me, who can't get what he wanted" he said, "Good luck cousin... make her happy, I know you can" Fen said then he walked towards the door, opened it and exited the room of Syaoran

Syaoran sighed,

**Location: Japan  
After 3 days...  
countdown: 18 days before the big day (wedding)**

The girls were doing their window shopping lead by Tomoyo and Sakura. Tomoyo said she could not make the bridesmaids dress anymore because she was making the wedding dress the best there is. So they went to the mall to look for a good bridemaids dress...

As they were walking, Meiling stop in front of a wedding store window. She stared at the stunning dress. The torso was of fine silk, cut with a low sweetheart colleague. Pearls were sewn into the material, leading down from the top, down the front of the long skirt, the skirt was of smooth silk all around. The sleeves were puffed at the shoulder

"WOWIE!"

Meiling rushed towards the store but she didn't realize that all of them except Tomoyo and Sakura rushed inside the store too

"I want that one!" Meiling said,  
"No that is mine!" Rika said, yelling  
"No! mine!" Chiharu yelled  
"Hey that is mine!" Naoru said,  
"waaaiii That is mine!" Nakuru yelled too

Then they started pulling the dress. The attendant gawked at the girls, her mouth hanging open.

Sakura and Tomoyo entered the store and were shock seeing the chaos. Too-shocked to even move.

The girls continued to argue with the dress. The dress was ruined. The attendant gasp. Then Meiling saw the other one on the window, she ran to the window and grabbed the dress "MINE!" she said, Chiharu run towards Meiling and tug the other side of the dress "No! MINE!" she yelled and glaring at Meiling.

The attendant, her eyes wide, didn't know what to do. Nakuru jumped off using the store chair "MINE!" she said, but accidentally rip the dress again. "opps..." Nakuru said, sticking out her tongue.

Then Naoru saw the same dress on the mannequin, she run towards the mannequin and took the dress. But sadly the others saw Naoru and run towards her.

Rika and Naoru stopped "Be careful.. you already ruin two dresses" Naoru said,

But they ignored Naoru. They continued to yanked the dress to each other. Meiling took a hanger and pointed the hanger on her friends "Give me back my DRESS!" she yelled

"NEVER!" Chiharu yelled, she glared "I will go to Sakura-chan's wedding wearing this dress!" she yelled, then she got the dress and threw it to the attendant "I'll pay for this dress now!" she yelled at the attendant, then she look and saw the flower vase of the store, she picked it, now ready to throw the vase to Meiling.

"My Dress!" Nakuru said, then she grabbed it

"NO!" Meiling and Chiharu yelled and then they started pulling the gown again, tugging both ways. Until the third same dress ruined...

Tomoyo and Sakura came back to reality and shook their heads,

"Wha.. What happened?" Tomoyo asked,  
Sakura looks at the now messy wedding store "looks like this wedding store became a battlefield"

Meiling cried, "well! I just wish that these so called friends of ours! just gave me that beautiful dress!" she bawled

"Who are you too talk! If you were truly my friend you will just give what I want too!" Chiharu said, wiping her tears.

Tomoyo sighed, "You haven't realized something..."

They all looked at Tomoyo

"This is not ALL YOUR WEDDING!" Tomoyo yelled furiously, "If you want that dress! you can all wear it! Bridesmaid have the same CLOTHES not DIFFERENT!" she yelled again.

"opps..."

Sakura gulped and approached the attendant.. "Um.. how much are these clothes by the way?"

The attendant gulped a little, not used to all the fighting, "900,000 yen."

All the girls fainted except Tomoyo...

Meanwhile... on the next store street, we see Fen walking on the street. Still not in his self. He felt so alone. He just came back from China and he doesn't want to see Sakura right now. He kept walking and walking. His eyes caught a banner

= Jesus loves everyone... but He thinks you're an A-hole =

Fen sighed, "yeah.. even the god hate me" he said, then he saw a banner again

= I'm trippin' like Jesus in the desert when he fasted =

Fen sighed, "stupid Life..." He said, then he continue to walk then He saw a store and his eyes caught the words

= Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest. (Matthew 11:28) =

Fen looked at the banner and shakes his head then he was about to walk and ignore the store when a girl (about his age) approached him "Why not go inside?" she asked,

Fen blinks, "Why do I have to go inside?" he asked.  
The girl smiles, "To know the truth?"  
Fen looks at the girl oddly, "What do you mean the truth?"

The girl took Fen's hands "I know you are seeking... and according to Father God, whoever seeks will find the truth"

Fen shove her hands, "I know the truth... and I know my life stinks" He said, "that's my life" he added

"Mister.. tell me... do you know any gods who sacrificed himself for your salvation and freedom?"  
Fen looks at the girl, "No... they are gods, they cannot die" he said,

"You are right, but our Lord Jesus Christ... the true God, died on the cross for us.. to save us from our sins" she said,

Fen smirked, "Oh I get it.. you're one of the Jesus freaks" he said,

"Yes. I am a Jesus freak and I am very happy, what about you? why aren't you happy?" she asked,

"Girl. you don't know me. So butt off" Fen said sarcastically  
"If you can lie to me.. Do not lie to yourself..."

"The banner on the other corner, do you think they are true?" she asked, looking at Fen  
Fen shrugged  
"Do you think that Jesus think you are asshole?"  
Fen shrugged "Maybe"  
"He made you... if you made something like a drawing, or a story.. will you hate it?"  
"I will hate it if they are so many" he said, smirking

"God's ways are not man's ways.. I understand you...He doesn't think you're an asshole. A proof you want? He is the only God who died on the cross... who sacrifice Himself for you and me..."

"If He Loves me.. why am I suffering?"

The girl smiled, "because you are still not in the truth... you still don't know the purpose of your life, You know things happen but you don't know the real reason... you think you know, but it is not the real reason"

"..."

"People may reject you... But He won't"

"..."

"He came from heaven to earth to show the way, from the earth to the cross, from the cross to the grave, from the grave to the sky... " The girl smiles "only for all of us"

"..."

"He is the truth. He revealed Himself to you.. He is not a mystery anymore... He is not in the secret. He already answered all your questions but you are just ignoring them. He is not a mystery... because He is the TRUTH and there is no MYSTERY in the TRUTH"

"..."

"People are ungrateful neh?" The girl said, walking away  
"What?"

The girl turn to look at him, "Jesus died for us, to save us... salvation is free but people don't accept it. sad isn't it? that they think they can do everything by themselves.. very sad..." the girl said, then she entered the store.

Fen was about to walk when the door open again, it was the girl

"Oh yes.. by the way, some people nowadays think that THEY HAVE TO DO SOMETHING TO GET THE FAVOR OF OUR GOD. Mister, Jesus came to the world for the sinners, for the heartbroken people not for the righteous ones. But since there are no righteous ones... we are all unrighteous... it means He came to the earth for all of us. You don't have to become a BIG Person or a Popular person or a LUCKY PERSON so that God will love you. Remember, Jesus likes people who are down to earth and who come to him when they are broken hearted"

Fen was too shock to talk so he just nodded and said "thanks..."

The girl smiles "God Bless and I'll pray for you" then she close the store door.

Meanwhile...

Tomoyo paid for the clothes and all of them were silent as they were walking out of the store. No one even bother to talk since all of them are embarrassed about what happen. (of course except from Sakura and Tomoyo).

"let's just go to another wedding shop and this time I'll choose" Sakura said, smiling

They all nodded.

Opposite of the mall, (which is the park) Fen was still in shock at one happen in front of the bookstore. When he saw a bench, he looked around and he sighed with relief that he is alone. He sat on the bench and for the first time, the wedding and Sakura was erased in his mind and he couldn't erase "JESUS" in his mind...

**Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest.  
(Matthew 11:28)**

He is weary, he is burdened but will Jesus give him rest? A part of his heart wants to accept Jesus but a part of him doesn't want too. Then he thought about the banners before the bookstore. One of the reasons why he doesn't want to accept Jesus because of those banners and about his life...

The question ... are those banners true?  
Why do people disgrace God like that?

_"Jesus died for us, to save us... salvation is free but people don't accept it. sad isn't it? that they think they can do everything by themselves.. very sad..."_

If this is real... How come so many people still reject him?

_"God ways are not mans ways.."_

Fen sighed, he is still confused. He wants to ignore the longing feeling for Jesus. He stood up and was about to go home and chill out to release this confusion and tension inside of him. As he walks the wind blew and

...whap!

"Holy shi-" he angrily remove the paper that covered his face. "Stupid wind" he muttered, then was about to throw the paper when suddenly his eyes caught the words "Heavenly Father".

Out of curiosity, he open it...and read it

_Dear Beloved one,_

_I see your Loneliness, guilt and frustration. I see your endless search for Love and fulfillment. All this must be in order for you to come to the end of your own understanding, and reject listening to my voice._

_Listen carefully. Stop the noise of the world and hear Me..._

_I Love you. I shed my blood for you to make you clean. Give yourself completely to me. I created you just as you are and you are beautiful in my eyes. Do not criticize yourself or become depressed for not being perfect in your eyes. This leads only to frustration._

_I want you to trust me, One step, one day, one second at a time. Dwell in my power and my Love and be free of yourself. Do not allow other people to control you. I will guide you if you Let Me. But be aware of my presence in everything._

_I give you PATIENCE, LOVE, JOY and PEACE. Look to me for answers. I am your Shepherd and I will lead you. Follow Me only do not ever forget this. Listen to Me and I will tell you my will. Let my Love flow from you and spill over to all you touch._

_Be not concerned with yourself, You are my responsibility. I will change you without you knowing it. You are to love others simply because I Love you. Take your eyes of yourself, Look only at Me. **I lead,I change**, **I create.** **But not when you are striving.**_

_You are Mine. Let me have the joy of making you like Me. Your only command is to look for me and to me only. Never to yourself and never to others._

_Do not struggle, just relax in my love. I know what is best and will do it in you so stop trying to become and think you know how to have a "best life" Let me make you what I want and that is the Best._

_My will is perfect. My Love is sufficient. I will supply all you need. Only Look to me._

_I Love you,  
Your Heavenly Father_

Fen did not know why his tears fell as he was reading the letter. Now this "Longing" for Jesus became stronger than ever.

_I see your **Loneliness**, **guilt **and **frustration**. I see your **endless search for Love and fulfillment.** All this must be in order for you to come to the end of your own understanding, and reject listening to my voice._

Fen cried so hard and sat on the bench again. "Why is that your words are so beautiful and yet people don't realize it... why do people reject you?" he cried

_Because they don't know me... at all... some just ask help from me when they need me... and when they don't need me... they don't know me..._

Fen gasped, He doesn't have a magic and yet He heard a voice.. but this surprised him.. why is the voice... very calm, peaceful and not terrifying? He looks around,

_I speak to my children everyday and know that they are loved by me._

Fen cried, "Why do I have to suffer like this?" he cried so hard,

_I do not want you to suffer. You choose to live by your self, outside the REAL LIFE... But I know your suffering that is why I am here... you can lean on me and you can start your life again, with Me._

Fen cried, "I am not worthy.. I am not a lucky person"

_I came for the sinners and heartbroken... not for the righteous ones... and please my dear child...do not compare yourself or criticize yourself... I created you and all people with uniqueness. Being a man will not make you perfect... you will only be perfect if you let me in control of your life..._

"God.. its so hard to change... so hard to give everything to you"

_Be not concerned with yourself, You are my responsibility. **I will change you without you knowing it. **You are to love others simply because I Love you. Take your eyes of yourself, Look only at Me. I lead, I change, I create. But not when you are striving._

(a/n: yeah He changed me without me knowing it *_*)

Fen nodded and wipe his tears "Thank you God... I want to know you more.. I don't want to become like the rest of the people who thinks that their happiness is their family, friends, love or even material things."

_Accept me and everything will follow. I have plans for you, Plans of Good and not evil._

Fen smiled "Thank you" then he run so fast towards the Bookstore to know more about the truth.

Bookstore...

"what's wrong with you?"

The girl blinks, "nothing.. I just can't stop thinking about that guy earlier" she said, arranging the books on the shelf. "I mean he was seeking... and yet like most of the other guys, his pride and ego was stopping him."

"Rebecca... I know how much you want to spread the truth, and it is so sad that many people are not willing to be reunited with Jesus"

Rebecca frowned, "But He is different.. something in his eyes. And I will pray for that person" Rebecca said with a smile.

"Well you do that, you have so many answered prayers"

*the door open*

"We have a visitor.. God bless and peace be with you, how may I help you?"

Fen looked around, still trembling "I.. was..."

Rebecca looked at the visitor "God bless, What can I help-" she stopped and smiled.

Fen smiles seeing the girl. "H-Hi?" he said, blushing

Rebecca smiles, "Welcome" she said, the she looks at the cashier "He is the person I was talking about earlier" she said,

"Well like wise, God really Loves you Rebecca" she said, chuckling

Rebecca smiled, "God loves everyone of us" she said, then she reached out for Fen's hands "How may I help you?"

Fen blushed deeply, "I want to know more about the truth..." he said, "you see I saw this letter from the park" he said, as he was picking something from his pocket. But to his surprised, He can't find the "letter"

"yes?"

Fen blushed more, "I think I dropped it" he said, rubbing his hair sheeply.  
Rebecca smiles, "it is okay, so you want to know the truth?"

Fen nods,

Rebecca lead Fen into the office and when they were both sitted. Rebecca smiles, "What is your name By the way?" she asked,

"Fen.."

"So what truth do you want Fen?"

Fen smiles, "Everything"

Rebecca smiles, "Okay Let's first start at the very beginning" she said, "um... have you even read a Bible?" she asked,

Fen shakes his head,

"Okay.." she said, then she picked a Bible. "This is the Bible. This book has changed a lot of Lives. When you read the Bible, you will KNOW more about OUR CREATOR. Like I said earlier, He already revealed Himself, all we have to do is READ." she said,

Fen nods,

"The Bible was written by people but was inspired by God. If you have questions about this, then-"

"Oh I don't have questions about that, because He told me that He speaks with His children" Fen said, smiling

"He?"

Fen gulped, = will I say it? maybe she thinks I am a lunatic if I tell her what happen in the park = he thought.

"Go ahead"

Fen sighed = here goes nothing... = he breathe deeply "I heard God's voice earlier in the park. He said a lot of wonderful words... He is also the reason why I am here, because His voice is so wonderful and He said He can change my life"

Rebecca was overjoyed at what she heard, she accidentally hugged Fen and said, "God spoke to you! and yet you are still an unbeliever! That is amazing! I think God has a BIG PLAN for your FUTURE!" she said, hugging him tightly.

Fen blushed

Rebecca realized what she did, she let go and blushed too. "sorry..."

Fen smiles, "its okay" he said,

Rebecca smiles, "Okay then, I am so thrilled! anyways, Before you have to accept Jesus... Let me first answer the most common questions of people before accepting Jesus..." she said,

Fen nods

"First question, When we say "saved" what does that mean?" she asked him

Fen thought for minute and then he said, "when we are saved we are in the truth. That is all I know"

Rebecca nodded, "But there is more than that. Firstly, Why did Jesus came down here on earth to save us? why does He need to save us?" Rebecca asked, then she opened the Bible "according to Genesis, God created us with His own Image... read it" Rebecca said, giving the Bible to Him "Read Genesis 1 verses 27"

Fen blinks and searched for the Genesis 1:27. When he saw it, He read it "So God created man in His own image, in the image of God He created him; Male and female. He created them" Fen said, blinks = I didn't know this... =

Rebecca smiles, "God created us because He Loves us, He wants Man to share the joy of life." she said, "but according to Genesis 3, The man and the woman disobeyed God by eating such fruit. Because the serpent tricked woman" Rebecca looks at Fen "You see? Man crave for power. They ate the fruit of Knowledge of Good and Evil, because they want to be God. They want such power and knowledge, you can see the world today"

Fen nodded,

Rebecca smiles, "because of this fall of man, we were separated from God. As you can see people in this world right now have a lot of burden. Burden of Loneliness, emptiness, guilt, lack of purpose of Life, sins, bondages of Satan in your Life, eternal punishment in Hell" Rebecca frowned, "We all deserved to go to Hell. But that was the reason why Jesus came to the earth. To save us from all those things" she said, now smiling.

"..."

"and Jesus wants to give every people these things. The Inner peace that transcends all understanding. If you want to read the Bible you'll see it in Philippians 4 verses 7. He also wants to give every people a Lasting and Genuine Joy... this is a great joy because despite of the circumstances, this joy will not fade. That was in 1 peter 1 verses 8-9" she said, "can you follow?"

Fen nodded,

"Okay what else... Jesus wants to give you Freedom from tormenting guilt, that will be on Hebrews 10 verses 22" she said, looking at Fen, "He also wants to give you forgiveness of sins and freedom from the dominion of Satan. Deny it or not, Satan is the king of this world. That is why if you accept Jesus Christ you will be (spiritually) separated to the people who still don't know Jesus" she said, tapping Fen's shoulder.

Fen nodded,

"That will be in Colossians 1 verses 13-14, and of course Jesus wants to give us Eternal Life" she said, "John 3 verses 16, for God so loved the world, He gave His only begotten Son that whoever believes in Him shall have eternal life"

Fen smiles and nodded, "I want that..."

Rebecca closed the Bible and looked at Fen, "Nowadays there are so many Powers here on earth. Natural and even supernatural. There are so many witches, warlocks, spiritists, sorcerers and they are trying to compete with Father God's miracles and wonders. But the true miracle of Father God in everyone of us is the condition of our Soul."

Fen eyes widened

"These witches and sorcerers can do a lot of things today, but what about after their life here?" she said, "They think they can defeat Jesus. But can they offer their selves for the sake of all people?" she asked, "will they be able to do what Jesus did in the Cross?"

Fen slowly shook his head,

"What are the conditions of their soul?"

Fen shrugged "Indefinite? not knowing where to go?"

"Exactly. It is the soul. So what if they can do a lot of things today, what about after their life here, will they have Eternal Life?" she asked, "That is why I am not really impressed to these sorcerers and witches. Their magic are nothing compared to God. Actually God created them too. Sometimes I just laughed because if you can see that. It is a lose and lose situation for them and for the demons and yet they think they still have the chance to beat up God. How can you beat the Creator of all?" Rebecca said, now eyeing Fen more, she saw the changing of his face. "Do you know someone who is a witch or a sorcerer?"

Fen blinks, "um..." he scratch his head, = Will I tell her? what if she told everyone? =

Rebecca blinks and touched Fen's hands "Do not doubt. Do not be afraid. I am a Christian... and I will never do anything to hurt you" she said, smiling

Fen sighed with relief "Yes. My Cousin and his Fiance are the most powerful Sorcerer and Sorceress, and they have a heck of a life and well a good one and envy life" he said, frowning

"Do not envy people who are not in the Truth. Like I said, They can have beautiful life today but what about the afterlife?" she asked,

Fen looks at Rebecca.

Rebecca smiles, "Let's just continue" she said, again opening the Bible. "Okay now let me ask you... What is the payment of Sin?" she asked looking at Fen

"Punishment? Any kind of Punishment" Fen said,

Rebecca smiles, "According to the Bible in Roman 6 verses 23, for the wages of sin is DEATH. Any singular sin. Or every sin that a person can commit. The payment is DEATH." she said, "and all of us have sinned not just once but more than two or three right?"

Fen nodded, remembering all his sins

"now let's continue what it said in Roman 6 verses 23" Rebecca said, again looking at the Bible "But the gift of God is eternal life in Christ Jesus Our Lord" she said, smiling

Fen blinks,

Rebecca nodded, "Yes. Sin... any sin. Big or Small, hidden or unhidden the payment is DEATH. But There is a way. and that Is Jesus Christ our Lord and Savior." Rebecca smiles, "This is the reason why Jesus Christ came on this planet. He died on the cross so that instead of US dying for our sins, He took OUR PLACE to suffer the punishment of our sins. He is the one MADE SACRIFICE"

"okay..."

"He paid the debt he did not owe, we owe a debt we could not pay. We needed someone to wash our sins away. We no longer have to suffer the punishment of our sins. Someone had already suffered in our behalf. Jesus has become our substitute." Rebecca shake her head, "Sincerely doing good works and righteous deeds can't save us." she added, Then she gave the Bible to Fen, "Read that"

Fen read the sentence, "He saved us, not because of righteous things we had done, but because of His mercy." then he gave the Bible back to Rebecca

Rebecca nodded, "Titus 3 verses 5" she said, then she turn the Bible again "Also it said here, in Ephesians 2 verses 8 to 9, For it is by Grace you have been saved, through faith - not by works so that no one can boast"

Fen nodded, "I have a question though, Jesus said not by works. How come you Christians still working for Him? you are already saved, and Jesus said not by works so that no one can boast and yet you kept spreading Bible?" he asked,

"First of all, because Jesus said that we, who are in the truth should share the Truth. Share the Gospel, the Good news of God. Not only that He also told us to make disciples of all nations"

"Okay..."

"also, when you become a Christian, you are saved yes. But These good works for Him are not for our salvation, but rather for Our Prizes or rewards in Heaven. The judgment of Christian is different to the Judgment of the Unbelievers. If the judgment of unbelievers, simply that God will judge if they will repent and turn away on their wicked ways and of course accepting Jesus Christ. The judgment of Christians is different. God will judge the Christians by their talents, that He has given. For what? for the Rewards in Heaven."

"okay..."

"Only Jesus Christ can save us. Only by having faith to what he has done for us. This is grace! Such an amazing grace! When we say grace, it simply means getting something we absolutely don't deserve to get. We deserve eternal punishment for our sins but God gave us something we don't deserve, eternal life in Christ."

"okay..."

"Let me give you a clear illustration, in God's courtroom, if you put your faith in Jesus, you are **not guilty **because you have Christ as your defense attorney, See 1 John 2 verses 1-2 and Also you will no longer be judged for your sins if you put your faith in Jesus See Romans 8 verses 1. This gift of salvation is for everyone. This is the gift of God to all of us. Since this is a gift, we should first receive it so that we can take the gift for ourselves. Would you like to take it?"

Fen blinks, = would I take it? =

"This is a very easy to answer question, Yes or just No. But if your Heart is not ready, its hard to answer "Yes" also, remember acceptance or refusal determines your destiny"

"What will happen if I accepted? I want to know... what will I do if I accept Him? will He changed me? What will happen?"

Rebecca smiles, "In Luke 9 verses 23, Jesus said, Then He said to them all, if anyone would come after me, he must deny himself and take up his cross daily and follow me"

"Huh?"

"this is going to be hard if your heart is not really fully submitted to the will of God. The verse tells us that You must deny yourself, that is, you must give decide to give up those things that causes you to sin, like...example... drinking, smoking, drugs, premarital sex etc. You find it hard to give up. But Don't worry, God just want your decision to give up those things that you find hard to give up. **God will then take care of your weaknesses.** Just decide and give Jesus a chance. And see for yourselves as your weaknesses go away one by one by the power of God!" Rebecca finished with a smile

"..."

"also, What does taking our cross daily mean? It means to conform our will to His Word. It means to take God's will above our own. When our will and desires do not conflict with Scriptures, God will allow us to follow our own choices. Yet our will must always be patterned and subjected and not in conflict with the Scriptures. Our plans, choices and ambitions must be according to God's will. Don't worry, you can trust Him to do only good things in your life - however how bad it may seem to appear at first. Expect God to produce good things even in the worst situations see Romans 8 verses 28."

"Scriptures?"

"That is the Bible" Rebecca said, pointing at the Bible

"Oh..."

"also, It means making a decision, from now on, to allow God to take charge of your life, no longer you. You have done a lot of taking charge of your life in the past but still you end up empty, lonely and unhappy. Don't you think it's time for him to take the driver's seat in your life? Your life's car is full of damage and regrets because of your driving. Leave it to the expert - the Creator of life Himself." Rebecca smiles, "Also, Some people think that if they become a Christian, things will become easier for them. This is not so. This is the reason why some people were disappointed with their conversion to Christianity. Jesus did not come here to bring physical and outward peace see Luke 10 verses 34-36 but inner peace see John 14 verses 27 and John 16 verses 33. If you become a Christian, people will despise and persecute you because some people may not like the idea of you becoming a Christian because it said in Proverbs 13 verses 19, that Fools detest turning from evil"

Fen blinked,

"Jesus even warned his disciples of the consequences of their decision to follow Him Not only some people will hate you, Satan will also see you as a threat in his kingdom. Expect to face opposition, not just from the people of this world but also from Satan and his demons see Ephesians 6 verses 12. Satan is the god of this world and he has at his grip those who have not yet received Christ as their Lord and Savior. Remember that after deciding to accept God's gift of salvation through Jesus Christ,"

"Wait.. so you mean that satan is still holding me?" he asked,

"He can still hold you" Rebecca said,

"But I don't feel him," He said,

"People just don't realize it. If Satan is not holding you, how come you feel so lonely? angry? and even still doubting whether you want to accept Jesus or not?" she asked looking at Fen

Fen blinks, = yeah... =

Rebecca smiles, "You will be a foreigner and a stranger on this earth because you will become a citizen of heaven. Last explanation about the cross, Let's see... to take up the cross is to stand up for Him and not to be ashamed of Him, in spite of the insults, mockery and persecutions that people will throw at you see 1 John 2 verses 23. Now is it okay for you to do these things?" Rebecca asked, "Jesus also promised you, that He will never leave you nor forsake you" she added,

"Is there any other way to be saved?" Fen asked, scratching his head

"According to the Bible... Salvation is found in no one else, for there is no other name under heaven given to men by which we must be saved. see Acts 4 verses 12," Rebecca said, then she flipped the pages of the Bible, and stop when she found the verse. "For there is one God and one mediator between God and men, the man Christ Jesus, who gave himself as a ransom for all men - the testimony given in its proper time. see 1 Timothy 2 verses 5-6." she said, then she flipped the pages again, and then stop. ''Jesus answered, 'I am the way, and the truth and the life. No one comes to the Father except through me. John 14 verses 6" Rebecca looks at Fen, "Nothing can save you. Only Jesus" she said,

"Oh..."

"No religion, church and good works can save you. Only Jesus can save you. Put your faith in Him alone for your salvation."

Fen sighed deeply, "I want to accept Him now"

Rebecca smiles widely, "You will not regret this" she said, smiling "Okay.. the first step towards salvation is.. Admit that you are a sinner. Because in Romans 3 Verses 10, the Bible said, As it is written: There is no righteous not even one" she said,

"Oh so I should confess to you?"

Rebecca gasped and shook her head, "No! Remember that the only Mediator between God and Man is Jesus." she said, "Just admit that you are sinner" she said,

Fen closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes I admit I am a sinner." he said,

"Now repent. Ask forgiveness to these sins, you don't have to tell them to me, God knows those sins and still remember them, just ask for forgiveness"

Fen felt God's spirit hugged him, suddenly... Fen cried, he did not know why but he cried... "Oh God... I asked forgiveness for everything I've done in the Past... I don't want to depend on my own anymore... I am too tired of this life that I feel so alone... I want you now... So God please forgive me" he said, crying

"God has forgiven you Fen"

Fen cried more,

"Now.. Fen, Do you accept Jesus as your Lord and Savior?"

"Yes I do accept" he said, sniffing

"Do you believe that Jesus came on earth and He is a God but He is also a Human and died on the cross to save our sins?"

Fen wiped his tears and nodded,

"Invite Jesus to come into your Life and He will become the Lord of yourself now. Not yourself anymore who is the Lord but Him, and confess to your Mouth that Jesus is Lord because in Romans 10 verses 9 said That if you confess with your mouth, that JESUS is LORD and believe in your Heart that God raised him from the dead, you will be saved. For it is with your heart that you believe and are justified and it is your mouth that you confess and are saved" Rebecca said smiling.

"I confess using my mouth, my heart, my mind and my soul.. that Jesus is my LORD and that I denounce myself as Lord of my life. Now, I let Jesus inside my Heart and He is the Lord of my Life from now on" Fen said, he can still feel God's presence. The more He give himself to the Lord, the Lord is revealing His presence (spirit) to him.

"Romans 10 verses 13 said, For everyone, who calls on the name of The Lord will be saved" Rebecca said, "Now you make a prayer and talk to Him, would you want me to leave you or not when you pray?" Rebecca asked,

Fen nodded, "I want to talk to the Lord Alone" He said, sniffing

Rebecca smiles and pat Fen's shoulder. Then she stood up and left him.

Fen could feel God's presence for the first time, and because it is wonderful, peaceful, and remembering his past life before this... he cried. = At last.. I found the best solution for me = he said, then he looked around and he couldn't control his tears. "God... I know you don't want proud people. Rebecca said earlier that you want people who come to you, and you said in the letter that I am your responsibility. So I humbly come before you... dear God. and Admit that I am a sinner" Fen said, hugged himself for he doesn't want to let go the beautiful warmth he feels.

"I am lost and I deserve to go to hell. I don't want that God. I don't know why there are so many people who don't accept this beautiful salvation that you have given. But I for sure do want your salvation. I am now willing to turn away from sins and forgive me for all the sins I have committed." Fen sobs, "I now renounce my sins, I would like to follow you from now on. Forgive me Lord Jesus...I believe that you came down on this world, just like Rebecca said. I believe you became a human, I believe that you died for my sins. I believe you were buried and after three days you rose from the dead." Fen said, wiping his tears.

"I have been living my Life on my own. I was the Lord of my Life and because of this, I have failed a lot of times and I have a lot of regrets. But now I want you to become the Lord of my life. I want you to take charge of my Life and lead me to the right path. Please save me from my fallen state." Fen cried again, "I want you to become my personal Savior. Thank you for dying for me. Thank you Heavenly Father for your gift of salvation. I accept it in Jesus wonderful name,..." he said, sniffing.

*Fen...open the Bible...*

Fen heard the audible voice again. Then He just opened the Bible, His eyes caught one verse that made him cry more...

**Yet to all who received him, to those who believed in his name,  
he gave the right to become children of God (John 1:12)**

Fen smiles and yet he is crying. "F-Father?"

*Yes. My children hear my voice and know that they are loved...*

Fen smiles "Thank you.. Father.. God" he said, crying more

After a few more minutes of Fen crying...

"Congratulations! New Creation"

Fen looked and saw Rebecca smiling at him, holding a Bible

"if anyone is in Christ, He is a new creation. The Old has gone, the new has come"

Fen smiles and wipe his remaining tears

Rebecca smiles and gave the Bible to Fen, "God is very happy for you. You will not regret this decision." Rebecca chuckled, "God has plans for you." Rebecca said, then she open her Bible, "Okay... The promise of a new life. In 2nd Corinthians 5 verses 17, The Bible said 'Therefore, if anyone is in Christ, He is a new creation; Old things have passed away; behold! all things have become new" she said, "Most of the people depend on their selves, and when they fall, they will say "I wish I could start all over again" I have a Good news for you, God made this a reality! When you commit yourself to Jesus, When you accept Jesus Christ as your Savior and Lord, You will start all over again. You will be re-born again, oh surely you are still you, you are living in the same house, you still have your name, your friends and families but you could begin a new life. Your Old Life died already."

"The real New Fen Chen?"

"Exactly"

Fen smiles, "And then?"

"The Present Life in Christ has made all things new, that is why the Lord of yourself is not you anymore. It is HIM." Rebecca smiles, "The Old self.. what happen to the Old self? in Romans 6 verses 6, The Bible said 'Knowing this, that Our OLD MAN WAS CRUCIFIED WITH HIM,  
that the body of sin might be done away with, that we should no longer be slaves of sin'"

"which means?"

"This self-centered, selfish and empty self that you have given up when you received Christ, already died. But what happened to this Old Self anyways?" Rebecca smiles "It was condemned. the Penalty for sin is death like it said in Romans 6 verses 23." Rebecca smiles, when she saw Fen nodded, she continued "God's justice requires that our Life of sin and selfishness be condemned."

"Oh I see..."

"Secondly, it was crucified. Jesus died for the sin of all Humanity. Our "Old Man" was crucified with Him at Calvary. and thirdly, The Power of sin was broken. At the Cross, Jesus Triumphed over sin and broke its power over all those who receive Him!" Rebecca finished with a smile.

"How do we become new then?" Fen blushed, "was it a silly question? I have known and felt I am a new creation. But I want to know.. How do I become new?"

"No it is not a silly question. Every question are valid and God will answer them using the Bible. Because God has revealed and answered every question. Now as for your question, in Galatians 2 verses 20, The Bible said 'I have been crucified with Christ; it is no Longer I who live, but CHRIST LIVES in ME; and the life which I now live in the flesh I live by faith in the Son of God, who loved me and gave Himself for me'" Rebecca said, "By being new... This is what becomes new to us."

Fen smiles "I am all ears"

Rebecca stopped and looked at Fen, "Your smile is very different now Fen. I am happy for you" she said,

Fen blushed,

"Okay this is what becomes new to us. By Being Forgiven. When we repent God for our old sinful life. He forgives us. see 1 John 1 verses 9" she said,

Fen blinks, "Me?"

Rebecca nods, "I'll teach you to read the Bible.. first when you hear 1 John, 2 Corinthians, Matthew etc... those are the books. I have given you a real beginner Bible, and the Books have tagged see?" Rebecca smiles showing the Tags

"Oh thanks!" Fen said, smiling

"Now go to 1 John"

Fen open the book and went to the 1 John book "This one?"

"Good! Now do you see those big numbers?" Rebecca asked, Fen nodded "Those are the chapters. Now go to Chapter 1"

"I am in Chapter 1" Fen said, smiling

"Yep now, do you see these little numbers?"

Fen nodded,

"These are the verses. Now go to verse 9 and read"

Fen looked for the verse 9 and when He found it, he started to read "If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness."

"Good. That is why I said, we are being forgiven." Rebecca smiles, "Next.. By **being Reborn again**, meaning... God sends His Holy Spirit to live within us and give us a new nature. See John 3 verses 5 and read" Rebecca smiles

Fen flipped the Bible again and when he found it, "Jesus answered, 'I tell you the truth, no one can enter the kingdom of God unless he is born of water and the Spirit.'"

"Thirdly, **By Living a life of Faith**. The Life we now live is one of the faith in the promises and provision of God. See 1 John 5 verses 4" she said,

Fen again looked for the verse and when he found it, he read "for everyone born of God overcomes the world. This is the victory that has overcome the world, even our faith."

"Good. Now what becomes New?" Rebecca asked, "let us answer your real question in your heart, What becomes new in your life? The Lord has send His Spirit into our lives to accomplish this NEW LIFE. The Holy Spirit will CONVICT us in those areas that need a change. As we yield ourselves to Him. He will begin the work of recreating us according to God's Design."

Fen nodded,

"Firstly, New Identity. You still have your same name, same address, same phone number but the difference is that you are a new person. A child of God. You have been adopted into His eternal family." Rebecca giggles,

"AMEN! opps" Fen blushed,

"Amen!" Rebecca said, smiling

(A/N: AMEN!)

"Second, New Nature. Notice that people who were changed by God and were reborn again (The true Christians) Has a new Motives in Life, New desires, and new attitudes. We can no longer enjoy thinking, feeling, and behaving in a way that is displeasing to Him. Instead, we have a deep sense of Love and commitment to Him as Our heavenly Father."

(a/n: *raise her hands* In the Past, like I said I want to be the best now I only lived to serve God and do things for His glory!

Rebecca smiles at Chette,  
Chette blinked "Anyways, back to the story!")

"Thirdly, **New Power**"

Fen blinked, "I will have power?"

Rebecca smiles and nodded, "Greater is He that is Living in Us (Christians) than of this world. I am not talking about the powers like the witches, but I am talking about the BIG POWER! Since we deny ourselves to Follow Christ, The Old man died already and the New is here, with Christ in our Life... The Holy Spirit is within us too. The Holy Spirit has the power to do whatever HE has to called us to do. Like I said, "We have no control of our lives anymore"

Fen nodded

"Fourth, New Lordship. In Christ, we are no longer the lord of our lives. We have submitted ourselves to the authority of God. The Bible is the revelation of the mind and will of God. We are to submit our thoughts and ways to Him and we will have the desire to Share the Good news to other people and bring them into Salvation."

(a/n: "for we do not preach ourselves, but Christ Jesus the Lord" (2 cor 4:5))

"Fifth, New Understanding. With our acceptance of Jesus Christ comes an entirely new understanding of life and its purpose. we realize that other philosophies and religions are merely man-made attempts to explain what only God can. He does so in the Bible, and Gives us the Spirit of Wisdom and revelation to understand it. Our entire perspective changes. We now understand life through God's Plan, purpose and present involvement."

"New Understanding..."

Rebecca nodded, "Sixth, A new Peace. Life apart from Christ was filled with fears and concerns. The world seemed chaotic and unpredictable. Our own life lacked meaning and purpose. we seemed so ALONE. Now as we are with Christ, we know that there is an authority behind it all. Our Trust is no longer in this life, But in God. We belong to Him. He is in control. as we center our Trust in Him, a new peace fills our life."

"Yeah..." Fen smiles,

"Seventh, New purpose. Part of our new understanding is that the universe does not revolve around us, rather, it was created by and for a perfect holy God whose nature is Love. As part of His creation, we are to live for His pleasure, and to bring Him Glory. The Old man is "self-centered" who thinks of His self only. The New man is "Christ-centered" Who thinks of God, and do things for the glory of Him."

"New Purpose..."

"lastly, New destiny. We have a glorious destiny ahead of us. This life is only a preparation for our place in God's eternal kingdom. Not everything about our future is revealed. What the Bible does show is exciting. We will judge the world see 1 Cor 6 verses 2 Our works will be rewarded  
see Romans 2 verses 6 and We will receive a new body see 1 Cor 15 verses 54"

"Wow..."

"But there is still struggle" Rebecca said, "Galatians 5 verses 17 said, For the Sinful nature desires what is contrary to the Spirit, and the Spirit what is contrary to the sinful nature. They are in conflict with each other, so that you do not do what you want"

"meaning?"

"Even the Old man has been crucified with Christ, and the power of sin has been broken... We still experience (us who were saved) Inner struggle between the two of them. This is a COMMON to every Believer. We will have this struggle, as long as we are in these mortal bodies. But.. the assurance is.. Christ is Victorious. Our Victory is guaranteed."

Fen nodded,

"Deny Sinful desires. Romans 6 verses 12 said, 'Therefore do not let sin reign in your mortal body, that you should obey it in its lusts" she said, "In Galatians 5:18 verses 21, we are given a list of the acts of our sinful nature. They include immorality, idolatry, witchcraft, hatred, discord, jealousy, rage, selfish, ambition, dissensions, envy, drunkenness and others."

"witchcraft?"

Rebecca nodded, "The First step in our victory over these is a commitment to resist them. Break the stronghold of these things, We must see this behavior as alien to the new Life God has given to us. We must line up our will with God's will. Just LIVE BY THE SPIRIT"

"How?"

"How to have a strong spiritual life? One, Read the Bible. The Bible is God's words. The word of Truth and the Fruit of our Soul" she said,

Fen nodded,

"Secondly, Pray. Talk to Heavenly Father God. HE knows everything But He wants you to tell him how is your day, How do you feel about His blessings? How much you Love Him. He is a Father who is seeking for your attention...Prayer is a communication between the Christian and God."

"Next?"

"Third, Worship. When we worship Him, through songs.. you'll feel His presence. He just Love seeing us singing for Him. He just loves seeing us, using our God-given Talents for His Glory."

"okay.." Fen smiles,

"Fourth, Fellowship. It is a good step to talk about "GOD" to other Christians, plus  
it will make you strong. and the fifth is Witness. Telling others about Christ, and His Love for us... Sharing the Bible, testifying, also, to help other people to know more About our Loving Father God. We have a new Life in Christ. It is a life that is filled with great potential. Christ Lives in Us... Let's depend on His Unlimited Power, instead of our Limited Power"

"Thanks..." Fen smiles

"Oh here" Rebecca said, giving a Christian cd to Fen "This is a song for God. There are still so many Christians songs mostly are in English version but there are also japanese and chinese" she smiles.

"Thank you" Fen said, hugging the Bible and the Cd "Thank you so much" he said again

"Do not thank me. thank Father God. All the blessings and miracles comes from Him" Rebecca said,

Fen nodded, then he looked at the clock "Oh I better go now, Thank you so much for everything. Well I thank Father God first but after Him, You and Thank you so much" he said, reaching for Rebecca's right hand and kissed her hand gently.

Rebecca blushed and smiled, "Come back okay?" she said,  
"OF COURSE!" Fen said,

"Well.. He is dreamy"  
Rebecca nodded, "Yeah..."

Meanwhile back in Kinomoto's residence...

The girls just got home and they decided to go directly to the Kinomoto's house to rest for a bit. The girls have agreed to wear the dress they saw in the other wedding store. Tomoyo and Sakura were exhausted, Yukito and Touya were in the kitchen, cooking for them.

"Argh what a day" Tomoyo said, stretching her arms  
"Yeah you bet..." Sakura said, yawning  
Nakuru giggles, "How many more days Sakura-chan?" she asked, cutely  
Sakura blush, "18 more days" she said, smiling  
"So what's the plan?" Naoru asked, "Will Li-kun be here on time of his wedding?"  
Tomoyo frowned at Naoru, "Li-kun is a man of word. If he says he will be here, He will be here"  
"But isn't that hard?" Rika asked, "I mean, after his training? He will go here for the wedding?"

"Hey! that's cool! He will be exhausted by Honeymoon time and Sakura can take advantage of Him!" Chiharu said, giggling "Do not worry Sakura! We will teach you how to be *wicked* in bed" she said, giggling more

"CHIHARU!" they yelled, Sakura blushed.

"Hey! we are old enough! we should not be innocent anymore! Plus, Sakura is going to marry duh!" she frowned, "and we will be in the future" she added,

"Hey! do not tell me Yamazaki proposed?" Tomoyo asked,  
Chiharu frowned, "Him? proposed? I doubt it"  
"Well at least I am not the only one who is loveless here" Naoru said, giggling.  
"Well even if Yamazaki proposed, you won't be alone Naoru" Tomoyo said, smiling

Naoru blinks "Huh?"

"Fen is also loveless" Tomoyo said, Sakura frowned. "well, It is his choice. He loves you Sakura-chan and He doesn't want any girl. Just you" she said,

"Well I wish he will get over with me" Sakura said, "I supposed when I am married He will accept that I am not for him" Sakura said,

"Poor Fen-kun though... He is very nice" Rika said, "He doesn't deserve loneliness"

The door suddenly opened,

"HELLO EVERYONE!"

They look at the voice and it was...

"FEN?"

Fen is smiling! Actually a lot more than that. He has this invisible but visible light that makes the others envy while the others uncomfortable.

"Sorry if I got so late, but I got returned from China. Actually earlier but before I went here, I found someone who is so beautiful" he said,

"oh! so that explains the LIGHT in your FACE! you found a girl!" Sakura said, giggling. She run towards Fen and hugged him. "I am very happy" she added,

The others looked at the now still smiling Fen but not blushing even Sakura hugged him. They blinked and thought, = Fen found someone already? =

Tomoyo giggles "So who is she?" she asked, "maybe we can invite her to Sakura-chan's wedding!" she added,

Fen blinked, "He is not a girl"

"HE?"

"Oh boy! Fen! are you that desperate? There are so many girls! do not tell me that you've become gay now!" Nakuru yelled,

Fen sighed then He smiles, "The wonderful one that I've met is JESUS" he said, smiling more "He is truth and when I found Him! I found everything!"

Silence...

"isn't that the gods of the western people?" Tomoyo asked,  
"Jesus... He is familiar though" Naoru said, blinking

"He is the GOD of all the gods. He is OUR CREATOR!" Fen said, "but many people ignore Him and thinks they can live on their own-"

"Wait back out.. How did you know Him?" Chiharu asked,

"Well like I said, I've just returned back from China earlier then, I was so devasted. I was walking then this girl saw me and invited me to go to her store. Which is a Christian book store by the way-"

"Christian?"  
"Those Jesus freaks?"  
"Hahaha!"  
"You fell from their traps!"

Fen shook his head, "I did not went inside by the way, I've rejected the girl at first!" he said, ignoring the anger he can feel on his heart. "I went to this park and I saw a letter that is from the Heavenly Father"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"And then I accepted Him in my Life" Fen said, "and when I did I found the peace, Joy, and Love that these Christians HAVE"

"so wait a minute!" Chiharu said, stopping "You're a Christian now?" she asked,  
Fen smiles and nodded, "Yes"  
"and this God gave you a letter?" Naoru asked,  
"Yes!"

"Oh puh-leassseee like that would happen in real life" Chiharu said,

Fen closed his eyes and then he opened it, "Well Witches and sorcerers are true, and you believe them. God is true. why can't you believe Him?"

Sakura, Tomoyo and Nakuru looked at Fen

"Because We can see witches and sorcerers. We can't see your GOD" Chiharu said,  
"Even His miracles?" Fen asked, ignoring the look on Sakura, Tomoyo and Nakuru.  
"Yes."

"What about the Sun? in the Morning. What about at night? The Moon. What about your Life? What about the plants? you tell me that is science. If that is science. How come there are still Unanswered questions about THESE THINGS in Science? and How come people kept discovering some things that is already here on earth."

Chiharu shakes his head, "God is just a concept. Science created Moon and Sun-"

"If Man created Science, then you are telling me that Man created Moon and Sun. Tell me how come Man cannot created another Moon nor Sun?"

"You're crazy..." Chiharu said, shaking her head.  
"If I am being Crazy.. you are being ungrateful"  
"WHAT?" Chiharu's face is changing now.

"Who created you?" Fen said, determination in his face. He is surprised at his self but his answers, are not from him. But from God. = so this is how the Holy Spirit works... =

"My parents" Chiharu said,  
"Who created your parents?" Fen asked,  
"My grandparents" Chiharu smirks  
"Who created your grandparents?" Fen asked,

"My great grandparents" Chiharu said, "and even you ask me that, I will say Great-great grandparents"

Fen smiles, "Even how many times I will ask you question about that. The only acceptable answer is that God created everyone. very sufficient and exact answer"

"so why are you calling me ungrateful?" Chiharu asked, berserking

"because God has given you Life, and yet you are forgetting Him" Fen said, calmly. "You did not forget everything about you. But you have forgotten all things about Him"

The others were just silent.. looking at Fen

"Not only that. God saves us from our sins. He died on the cross for you and me, and for everyone of us. Do we deserve that? Do you deserve that salvation? that He died on the cross for you? and yet you don't know Him? But even so, He did it for you and me, for everyone of us. He gave His life, in an exchange of our salvation." Fen looks at everyone, "You call me Jesus freak? I don't care. I am happy I am in the Truth because I met Him. I found the purpose of my life, and I know I am saved. But are you saved? All of you? Sakura?"

Sakura frowned,

"I know you are very busy about your wedding. But after this wedding. What will happen to you? I know you are very happy that you are someone right now. But what about after this Life, what will happen to you?"

"Che... We are not going to be priests and Nuns" Tomoyo said, crossing her arms.  
"You don't have to be a priest and nun to accept Jesus and be His child" Fen said,  
Tomoyo blinks.

"I guess this is what Rebecca said, When I became a Christian. People will definitely reject me. I am not surprise because Jesus was rejected when He was here, and yet. I am not alone. Unlike you Sakura, you felt so alone when Xiao-lang left you. Even though He was only in China. You always say "you are alone" But I am not anymore. I am with God, Jesus will never leave me nor forsake me."

"..."

"Tomoyo, what if Sakura left you?"  
"She won't" Tomoyo said, now getting angry too

"What if?" Fen asked, "Or what if one day, your talent in making dresses vanished, will you still be happy?"

"..."

"You Chiharu, what if one day. All your friends will vanished, even Yamazaki. What if you were left in this world without nothing to do, nothing to speak... nothing.. absolutely nothing"

Chiharu smirked, "What about you? What if Sakura said She hates you, and your family left you and all the things that you want will vanished and all of us will vanished? what will be your reaction?" she asked,

Fen smiles, "I am not Alone. I have Jesus as my Lord of my Life. I don't really need people, nor things in this world. Because when I found Jesus. I found everything. I may not want things right now, but because Jesus is with me. He will lead me to those people who needed help, He has plans... Good and Big Plans for me, why should I be afraid?"

"you're impossible" Chiharu said,

"We don't understand" Naoru said, shaking her head

Fen frowned, "Remember Not all of the things in this world will stay. One day, everything will vanished. The Big Question... What is the condition of your Souls?" he asked, looking at each one of them and then He just left the house.

The room filled with silence...

**Location: China  
countdown: 13 days before the big day (wedding)**

Yelan did not bother to knock at her son's room. She saw him so deep in his thoughts. She decided not to interrupt her son's thoughts but she sat on Syaoran's chair.

Nervous and shaking. The imaginations fly as he picture in his mind how his father struggled to complete the last training. As a child Syaoran knew his father was a man of power and honor. His father was a legend and a hero to their people.

"I'll be better than you Father. Stronger, better and... I will live! I will live for Sakura! I will not give up so easily. I wont fail. I will come to my wedding." Syaoran said, looking at the moon.

Yelan hearing the words made her smile, but the fear inside of her did not vanished. She knows that her son can do it. Do doubt about it. Syaoran is more powerful than her husband. Still.. thinking about the last test made her more nervous. She knows that she needs to stop this feeling. Syaoran is just doing his job as the Leader of the clan, She is the mistress of the Clan. But even so... she is still his mother.

"The final Test will be tomorrow" Yelan asked, interrupting Syaoran.

Syaoran almost jumped in. He did not felt his mother presence. = Am I really in deep thought earlier? = Syaoran calmed his self and sat on his bed.

"Are you sure you are ready?"

Syaoran blinks at Yelan "Mom. My decision is Final!. This is for all of us so I have to do this right?"

"Yes it is a requirement for all the would-be rulers of the Li clan. But I fear I might lose you too." Yelan sniffs.

That was the time Syaoran saw his mother crying and so worried about him. "I am stronger than father and you know that. So I can do it." Syaoran replied.

Yelan started to burst into tears when she heard the reply and said, " What if you are not strong enough? What if you can't make it to your wedding al-.."

"I will came back alive for Sakura! I wont die! Don't you trust me that I can do it?" Syaoran said and got his bag and went to the bathroom of his room.

"He is just like his father "shaking her head and continually cried.

**Location: China (The day after)  
countdown: 12 days before the big day (wedding)**

"Okay time to kick my elder's butts!" slamming the colossal doors of the Li dojo.

"Ahh! your early little master. Are you really sure to defeat us that easily?" the chief elder greeted.

"Yup! I'm pretty sure to defeat you all because you are all old hags. Isn't that why you all are called elders? Time to kick your aging backs", Syaoran speaking confidently. "And I'll make this quick coz I don't like wasting time and..."

"..marry the chosen One of Clow Reed?", one elder said.  
"We all know!" all of the elders spoke in chorus.  
"Boy all of you sure know everything!" Syaoran said.

"Are you starting already? Its just 30 minutes before the schedule." Yelan asked, entering the Dojo.

Syaoran groaned and looked back at her "Come on Ma. Stop nagging me and start trusting me, after all I am the son of the leader of the Li clan."

Yelan just stared at Syaoran and smiled but with worry in her eyes.

"The rules in this last training is... there are no rules. And Oh! The only rule for you to pass this test is to live." The chief elder smiled.

= Gulp = Syaoran shook his head, erasing all his fears and he made his battle position. As he shake and erase every terror in his heart, He put in his mind that He has a fianc waiting for him, and remembering Sakura's beautiful smile and his promise. The fire starts in his eyes flares up

"Let the last training begin!" The chief elder announce. "You can go outside now mistress Yelan, it will be... brutal for you to witness this."

"It's ok I can handle it." Yelan spoke and with a thought to her mind saying, = at least by staying here I could support him. =

"Elders! Assemble!" The chief called.

The lights of the colossal training ground was opened. Alas! The whole colossal training dojo the size of a football field is filled with elders as if you can't even drop a needle between them. Its like a mob of angry people ready to devour you with their enormous number.

= Sakura...Sakura...Sakura! = Syaoran shouting at his mind and his energy soon to build up.

The elders to began to build up their energies and the dojo was field with all different colors of light. Syaoran's eyes begin to burn and pose to make his stand. With full rage to the mob of elders he called out the name of his beloved that sparked him with fury. "SA-KU-RAAAAAAA!"

And he began to run towards them.

"Fire delta magic!" the elders cast a destructive spell to Syaoran.

Kabooom!

"Where is he?" one elder asked.

"Here at your mist!" Syaoran said, smiling at the elders. He was in the center of all the elders and then he raised his arms together with his magical sword and his card.

"WIND COME FORTH!" And powerful blast sent some elders flying to the air, but Syaoran keeps on the offense. "THUNDER! COME FORTH!" Thunder pouring to the ground like rain striking everyone.

But the elders have something in their sleeves. "Null formation!" they began to circle around Syaoran. An Illusion of shadows.

Bakk!

Someone just slammed a rod to Li's face. And before Syaoran can even think a thing for that second he was grabbed by all of the elders and casts, "magic-nullified!"

Syaoran's suddenly felt that his powers disappeared.

"What would you do now that your powers are gone boy?" An elder mocks.

Syaoran dropped to the floor because of the power that was lost.

"And to call us elders is a half-truth!" and all of the elders took of their robes.

There the truth was known.

"Teens? What happened to the old elders?" Syaoran confused.

"The old ones died because of old age stupid! We are their successors."  
"Well that's understood." Yelan mumbled.  
"Mom! They cheated! I didn't know about this!"  
Yelan answered back "It's not in my hands now son. And the last training cannot be halted."

Soon Syaoran started feel helpless. Terror and confusion engulfed his heart. He started to feel numb. The elders lunch their attack. Every magic powers came flying towards Syaoran.

Kaboom!

The elders were merciless, they were not just throwing magic. They were throwing ultimate magic powers against Li!

"Ultima!"  
"Meteor Shower!"  
"Blade Storm"  
"Thunder Typhoon!"  
"Enduring River!"  
"Fire Wave!"

and more ultimate powers just hit Syaoran brutally making him suffer so great that Yelan closed her eyes with some tears forming at the edge of her eyes. What happened to Syaoran? Why isn't he fighting?

= Stand up and fight son, do not be like your Father... Stand up for Sakura = Yelan yelled in her heart, and hoping that Syaoran can even hear her but she knows her son doesn't hear her.

While absorbing everything the elders threw Syaoran was out of his head. He was imagining that he can't make it. He feels pity to himself and is so sorry to Sakura because he wont make it to the wedding. And everything went into black...

Syaoran's body was bathing with blood. His skin is seriously burned out and you can smell burnt flesh.

"Machine Bomb!"

bababababaaaam! booboobobooom!

Li's body just flew away. While still on the air

"Lighting Spear!"  
"Wind Razor!"  
"Diamond Mist!"  
"Fire Darts"  
"Anvil of Wrath!"

as individual elders continue to bombard Li's frail body.

"This is the end. I'm so sorry...Sakura... I'm so-rry." Syaoran talking in his head as he hits the ground and still bombarded by every elder in the dojo.

While witnessing this horrible situation tears just flowed through the cheeks of Yelan as she closes her eyes and began to close her ears with her hands to keep her hearing her son's agony. = Do not be like your Father! Xiaolang! get up =

Syaoran went unconscious on the ground while the elder just missile every arsenal they got.

"Wrath of the Land!"  
"Hornet Swarm!"  
"Acid wind!"  
"Show no mercy! Continue to fire!"

Japan...

Sakura and Tomoyo, together with their friends are at Tomoyo's house. They were chatting for the wedding arrangements. When all of a sudden Sakura just drop a tear to her wedding gown and just flowed from her eyes.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong? Are you ok?" Tomoyo ask concern.  
"I bet he just missed his future husband." Meiling giggles "huh?"

Fen tapped Meiling's shoulder and said "That's not a good joke."

Meiling blinks "Ok, ok!" she said, her eyes caught the Bible on Fen's left hand. Then she shook her head again and looked back at Sakura "I'm sorry. Please forgive me Sakura-chan." Meiling apologizes.

"Shaoran.. my love" Sakura tearfully spoke. And went ran to the bathroom. There she locked herself up. She just cried for no reason.

everyone looked at each other, confused.

Inside the bathroom, Sakura kept crying, she looked at her engagement ring and whispered, "Shaoran...I know you can make it."

Back to China...

Syaoran lying on the ground is still continuously attacked by the elders.

"Is this the end?..." He murmured then he closed his eyes with a losing hope in his heart.

Japan...

"Shaoran! I Love you! Dont die!" Screaming out of her lungs Sakura cried in the bathroom.

Fen heard Sakura's screaming, so he run towards the bathroom. "Sakura! Sakura! What's wrong!" Fen banging the door.

China...

"Where am I?" Shaoran looked around and was all dark. "I guess I'm dead. I'm so sorry...Sakura..."

Japan..

"Shaoran! Don't!" Sakura cried out loud again.

Tomoyo and her friends are now gettin worried.

"Sakura Hold on! We are coming in!" Chiharu said,

Fen's heart started to beat fast... He stopped bagging the door and hugged the Bible tightly "Father God... please... Help Xiaolang..." he prayed silently...

China...

An endless darkness enveloped the hopeless Syaoran.

"it's... over...Sayonara... my Love"

Suddenly and echo...

*Shaoran! Don't!*.

"Huh? Sakura?" Syaoran looked around.

An image of Sakura crying appeared in the darkness,

*Shaoran please don't break your promise! I Love You!*

"Sakura..." Syaoran murmured.

*Shaoran! Aishiteru!*

"SAKURA!", Syaoran shouting and opened his eyes.

Soon a powerful aura enveloped him and protected him from the elders attacks.

"SAKURA!", Syaoran shouted again now with red eyes and his aura spreading the whole place shattering and shaking the hall.

"What awesome power?" an elders comment.  
"Don't be afraid of his aura. Fire continuously!"

The elders did what they were commanded. The magical powers come flying towards Syaoran. But before it hit Syaoran he shouted again for the last time.

"SAKURA! AI-SHI-TE-RUUU!"

KLISHHH!

The nullifying magic broke. Syaoran's aura become bigger and released a powerful aura blast that broke all the magical powers flying towards him.

KABUUUUSSHHHH!

"Ahhhhh!" Some elders close to Syaoran vaporized from the aura blast. Soon an mist of aura enveloped the hall still trembling and shattering hall.

"He has awaken." the leader of the elders whispered.

As the smoke was cleared from the aura blast 1/4 of the elders vaporized and some lay down dead on the floor. Silence and horror became the atmosphere. Syaoran stood up with and closed his eyes. His aura every second gets stronger.

Syaoran stood silently in front of the elders who were shocked with terror in their eyes. Syaoran smirked and released a more powerful aura and berserked,

"GRYYAAAAAHHHHHHH! I WONT DIE! I WILL BE WITH SAKURA!"

Too much power that he can't handle he began launching powerful punches towards the elders. With red eyes and bersekered punches the elders went down one by one.

"We cannot fight him scattered, he is defeating us one by one. It is time! If we combine he cannot defeat us! said chief elder.

The remaining elders draw back and posed for them to combine.

Yelan yelled, "No! No! don't it!. "

"Combination of Summoning!".  
"Combination of Summoning!" the elders chanted on their pose.

"NO you wont!" Syaoran runned towards the elders who are performing their ritual.

But Some elders stop their ritual and stopped Syaoran,

"Magic Chains!"  
"Ice Prison!"  
"Energy Rings!"  
"Diamond wall!"

A dark mist began to surround the elders. But Syaoran draws his sword and with his immense power pointed before the elders. But it was shielded by the magic powers that were released.

"Sakura..." Syaoran murmured."...I LOVE YOU!" and released a powerful beam.

BBBBIIIIIIIINNNN! CRAKLZZTTT!

The beam hit the magical barriers.

"erno erno mishtalkverta..." the elders continued the ritual. The magical symbol of the ritual appeared on the floor.

"The ritual is about to be complete!" Yelan shouted.

While firing the powerful beam Syaoran took his magic cards of lightning, water, fire, air and earth and put them all together and put it to his sword, the beam became more powerful! BRRREEEEEEEKKKKKKKKSHHHHHH! The beam goes. CRRRINKKKISHHHZTTT! The barrier is going to collapse but Syaorans beam is not enough. The elders now flying to combine and summon their beast and defeat Syaoran. But Syaoran's love amplified his power many times more.

Japan...

"God.. please... do not let Xiaolang.. die..." Fen said, he fell on his knees  
"Sakura! Sakura! Open the DOOR!" Tomoyo said, bagging the door

China...

Out of nowhere a somewhat look like a man that was shining touched Syaoran's shoulder.

Yelan saw this, she rubbed her eyes.

The Beam began to release a bright beam of light.

VRRRIIIIIIHHHHHHH! KLASSHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG!

The barrier broke  
It went to the flying elders.

"No! How could this be..." the chief said.

KRAKATOOOOOOOMMM!

The whole china shook and also it neighboring countries like Taiwan, Korea and Japan. The immense power released looked like the atomic bomb and the energy was scattered from all the direction that all even Kero, Eriol and Yukito felt it.

The hall was covered with dust and smoke.

Yelan rising from the debris, "Xiaolang! (cough) Xiaolang ! (cough cough)".

"...I-I passed the t-t-est...", standing with satisfaction in his face. And a wind blew all the smoke and dirt.

The elders were also still standing! They stood in front of their chief elder in a defensive position.

"...n-not over yet?" Syaoran frowned. "This can't be I thought I have given my all?"

But the elders who were guarding their chief fainted. They sacrificed their lives for their chief. The chief soon arose with critical damage to his body. "You really are the son of Li! You have defeated us. You passed!".

Yelan hearing that she ran towards Syaoran who was about to faint.

"Sakura I passed.." Syaoran smiled. "...I can see you again and marry you".

"Xiaolang! I'm proud of you! You passed the test alive!".

"You passed. You passed the qualification test for the final training. But you have not defeated all of the elders. There is still one elder left you have not defeated. The elder of ancient times is the one who would conduct your last training." the chief took his staff.

"W-W-HATT?" Yelan and Syaoran exclaimed.

"This was only a test if you are fit to do the final training to be the leader of the Li clan." the chief answered.

"But this test was brutal. Do you mean that the last training would be..." Yelan burst in to tears.

"Yes it is more brutal than this test. It is the one that took your husband's life." said the chief while freeing himself from the debris.

"Don't worry mother, I will finish the last training alive. It was Sakura's love that made me go on and push through my limit."

Yelan just hug her son tightly with tears flowing from her cheeks.

"Sakura one last training and I will be with you..." Syaoran closed his weary eyes and slept on his mother's arms. Syaoran was brought to the hospital to treat his serious wounds. He was unconscious for 3 days.

It was 9 days to go before the wedding...

To be Continued

Chette: There ya have it!  
Philip: whew... now I don't feel guilty anymore because the chapter 14 is done!  
Chette: Read + Review okie? This is a long chapter .  
Philip: yeah... Well see ya next chapter!  
Chette: Aishiteru Philip-kun...  
Philip: Aishiteru Chette-chan...

*close curtain*

God Bless!


	15. Unexpected Return

ChanChan: Hello everyone!  
Philip: HELLO!

ChanChan: How are you all? I hope you are all fine Okay :D this fanfic will have a "Spiritual battle" plot so brace yourself. Don't tell me I didn't warn you.

... Thoughts  
CAP Letters - Yelling  
(a/n:) - my notes :)

Disclaimer: CCS is made by CLAMP  
English is not our first language.

**HURT TO HEART (THE SEQUEL)  
**Part 15 - Unexpected Return  
Fanfic by: ChanChan (Chette)

After a week in the hospital...

China...

"Xiaolang?"

Syaoran turned to look at his mother and smiled. He is quite attractive on what he's wearing right now. He is wearing a dark-green velvet robe with golden lines on each side. His hair in ruffled style.

"Are you ready?"

Syaoran took a deep breathe and nodded. Tomorrow is going to be his wedding, and later will be the last training test. He is nervous to both events but he knows he can do it.

Yelan knows why her son is so silent. "Son... I just want you to know.. that you're far greater and stronger than your father" she said, looking into the sky. Syaoran looked at his mother. "If your father died on this last training... I know you will survive this..." she said, "I believe in you.. and I know you can" she said, "You will come back... and you'll marry Sakura... right?" she asked, she looked at her son. Syaoran nodded.

Japan...

"Tada!" Tomoyo said, smiling as she shows the beautiful wedding dress of Sakura. Sakura gasped and grabbed the wedding dress. "I told you! She is going to like it!" she said, winking at Meiling. The dress was absolutely, incredible and stunning. The dress is made perfectly for Sakura, with Sakura silk and petals on each part of the gown.

"Wow.. that's a beautiful dress" Fen said, closing his bible. "Xiaolang will definitely be amazed when he sees you wearing that one" he said, smiling

They all look at Fen and smiled, Fen really did changed for the past few weeks. He is not sad anymore and not obsessed with Sakura. But sometimes he annoying when he started to talk about 'God and Jesus'. That's why there are a lot of times they feel uncomfortable around him.

"So what time will the brat come tomorrow?" Touya asked, entering the living room, holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"After the training, he'll be here" Sakura said, still admiring the wedding dress.

"He better come on time or else, I am gonna kill him" Touya said,

"But Touya it is very bad to kill-"

"Shut up Bible freak" Touya snapped at Fen. Fen stopped and sat on the chair. "I mean it, if the brat did not come on time, I am gonna break his neck" he said, then he left them. Yukito smiled and followed Touya.

Sakura frowned at Touya, then she felt Tomoyo's hands. "Do not worry Sakura, Syaoran will come in time... don't worry.. remember what you're always saying? Nothing wrong is going to happen" she said, Sakura nodded.

Outside...

"How can you be so rude at your sister Touya?" Yukito asked, "Can't you even just be supportive of her?" he added,

Touya took a sip on his coffee and looked at Yukito, "Listen Yuki... I have a bad feeling that something will happen tomorrow, I have turned some of it to you.. and with half of my powers right now, I know something will happen but I don't know what it is..." he said,

"Why don't we just hope for the best Touya? Why don't you try to become optimistic?" he asked,

Touya threw the cup and it crash on the floor. "You tell me to become optimistic! I am having bad feelings and you're telling me to become optimistic!" he yelled,

"Actually Touya.. we are the ones that is making a bad luck in our lives. Take that cup that you broke for example" he said, pointing at the cup.

"What's going on here?" Sakura asked, "we heard a sound and we thought something happen" she said, then she saw a cup, "Why did you threw this cup oni-san?" she asked, she picked one piece and the sharp piece cuts through Sakura's finger. "Ite!" Sakura saw blood flowing in her finger

Touya shivered, "I've had it!" he yelled, then he went inside and straightly to his room.

"Sakura! your bleeding!" Tomoyo said, "Let's go, I'll treat that wound" she said, grabbing her friend.

Yukito looked up at the sky, he felt it too... He felt what's Touya had been feeling for the past week. "Be careful Syaoran... Just be careful..." he said,

"something feels amiss. Like there's an anticipation in the air. Like something's going to happen..."

Yukito almost jumped when Cerberus landed on his shoulder. "Yeah, I also get the feeling... I hope Syaoran is alright" he said,

China...

In front of the cave. Syaoran, Yelan and the elders were standing there for seconds. The Elders went in front of Syaoran. "This is your last training test. If you passed this test.. you are already the most powerful sorcerer in our clan" he said, "and then you are free to do what you want"

But before Syaoran could enter, he was being pulled back by his mom and gave him a tight hug, "Xiaolang .. come back okay? Sakura is waiting for you..." she said, Syaoran nodded and kissed his mom's forehead. Which made Yelan cry, never her son kissed him in the forehead... not until now.

Syaoran took a deep breath and entered the cave.

Japan...

Sakura had been staring at her wound for many minutes already. Tomoyo sighed, and patted her friend, "Hey..?"

Her emerald eyes met her friend's eyes in a pale shade of worry and confusion. "Something's just wrong..." Sakura said,

"Aww... don't be affected with that Sakura! Think positive! nothing wrong is going to happen! believe me" Tomoyo said, "You need to stop thinking like that, get an early beauty sleep so that you'll even be more beautiful tomorrow!" she yelled, Sakura smiled and nodded.

China...

Syaoran blinked when he entered the cave door aside from the entrance, the surroundings changed and he looked around and saw trees and grass and flowers, "I think I am in a forest" he said, continuing to walk silently. "This.. is a strange... cave" he said, as he walked continuously around, he saw the other cave door. He smiled, and was about to go out when the forest started to burned with fire. Syaoran gasped seeing the fire growing. "ARGH!" he yelled, he backed away and looked around, "What's happening!" he asked, "Think Syaoran! Think!" he too out one of his Chinese card and flew it in front of him, the card stayed. "WATER!" Syaoran yelled, water came out of the card. But it didn't stop the fire. "Damn!" he yelled, "What should I do!" he yelled, then he looked at the cave door. "If only I can pass to the fire and go out.. wait a minute! I can!" he run towards the cave door. As he run, he threw another card and yelled, "Water!" The fire on the part of the cave door dried and so Syaoran got out of the forest, rolling.

"Aww Man! That was close!" he said, standing up. "I can do this... I am going to survive this last test and will marry Sakura" he said, after a few seconds, he resumed walking and trying to look for the dead end of the cave, where the test will finally end.

"Well.. is it time...?"

Syaoran looked and saw no one. "Who are you?" he asked,

A Shadow appeared before Syaoran. "I am the master of this cave. If you defeat me.. the test will be finished and you will be the greatest sorcerer who will possessed my magic. But if you failed, you'll die for sure"

Syaoran looked at the shadow, "Fine... bring it on" he said, taking out all of his cards. "I am Syaoran Li. Leader of the Li's Clan and I am here to bring you down, not just because I need your powers but because you have killed my father" he said, growling.

"and I would love to see that"

The Shadow started to form a shape. Then appeared in front of Syaoran is a demon.

Syaoran gasped, "The Shadow Demon..." he whispered.

"Prepare your doom!" the demon yelled, his arms spread delicately either side of his body and smiled with a show of disturbing fangs. Then his body glowed with Fire. Then the demon vanished.

Syaoran saw it-the demon disappeared and then the speed of a force rushing at him faster than lightning. Syaoran threw one of his cards and sword and yelled, "Ice!"

The demon stopped and backed away. "ahh you're quite good with magic" he said, "but let see if you are good enough to defeat me!" he said, his hands stretched out to grabbed Syaoran's neck. Syaoran fought back, his neck being squeezed by the demon. Then later the demon lifting up Syaoran into the air. Syaoran still tried to struggle, to get away from the demon. Blood flowing now from his mouth "gak.. ak..."

"Give up? Li?"

"S-Sak-Sak-ura..." Syaoran said, closing his eyes. 'What do I do!' the cards in his hand fell down when the demon grasped his neck. "Sa-Sak-ura.." he said, again.

"Foolish human wanting to get my power" the demon said, laughing really hard.

Syaoran felt his sword, his sword! why didn't he think of that? He gather all his strength, clenched his sword and cuts the hands of the demons, which made the demon yell in pain. Syaoran fell down on the other side of the cave. But to his horror, the demon's arm became whole again. Syaoran run towards his cards and summon all of his cards. But in horror, the demon just absorbs everything.

"Those are delicious!" the demon said, laughing. "Why don't you taste all of it? Li?" he asked, then he started to summon all the magic that Syaoran gave to him, "Fire! Water! Ultima! Meteor! Quake!"

Syaoran couldn't avoid all the magic's so he fell on his knees, bruised and weak. Some of his parts are now bleeding.

"Give up. You cannot really destroy me with magic.. Li... you just can't"

Syaoran clenched his fist. "P-Perhaps... but I will destroy you" he said,

"What?"

Syaoran trying to stand up, had said his words. "I am going back to her, I am gonna marry her... I promise her that..." he said,

"Very well.. Good bye"

The demon summoned the 'death card' in front of Syaoran. Syaoran gasped, the griever started to raise his weapon but it stopped by Syaoran's sword. "NO! I am not going to DIE!" he yelled, the griever though was strong, and Syaoran is bruised. That made Syaoran fall on his knees, as he was trying to stop the griever from killing him.

"Give up!"

"NEVER! I still have one power left to use!"

The demon laughed, "Just like what your father said before he died" he said,

That made Syaoran really angry, "I am not my father!" he said, tears in his eyes. "HOLY!" he yelled, that made the death disappeared, the demon gasped.

Syaoran now standing in front of the demon, bruised, wounded... but standing firmly. "I won.. already.. am I right?" he asked, "Or do I have to kill you too?"

The demon turned into a shadow again, "Very impressive... you have passed the test... and as I promise... I'll give you my powers" he said, Syaoran smiled.

After a few more minutes...

Syaoran yelled out in pain. Which echoed inside the cave and outside the cave. Yelan and the others looked at each other, Yelan did not take away her eyes off the cave entrance.

Japan...

Sakura jolted awake as she a heard a loud yell from Syaoran. Her eyes opened, a speckles of pink and black covering her vision before it finally adjusted itself to the light in her room. Her sight was blurry. The young sorceress sat up carefully, thinking of her soon to be husband. "His training right now... and He'll be back... later..." she stood up, took her robe and went outside the room.

She walked downstairs as she tied her robe. She should be in bed, having her last beauty sleep alone. Tonight, she will be in bed with Syaoran... She smiled at that thought. "We will never be apart anymore..." she whispered. Then, she saw a flicker of light coming to the kitchen. "Someone is already awake?" she asked, herself.

Fen couldn't understand. What was that dream all about? Is it a vision coming from God? or just an ordinary dream? After he had the dream, he prayed so hard to God, crying... asking Him that dream, yet God did not gave him an answer. He took a cup into the cupboard and started to make himself a coffee.

"Make it two"

Fen blinked and saw a tired-looking Sakura, he nodded.

After a few seconds...

Sakura and Fen were sitting on the opposite sides of the table, drinking coffee. Fen looked at Sakura, observing her carefully. It seems like... she's worried about something.

"Sakura?" Sakura took a sip of her coffee and looked at Fen. "Is there something bothering you?" he asked, Sakura shakes her head. "I maybe different from you... or if that is what you think, but.. My ears are open for you," he said, Sakura looked at him. "and sometimes, it is best to spill out everything and share it with someone... rather than keep it to yourself"

Sakura sighed, looking at her cup. "It's nothing.. it's just a stupid dream about Shaoran... in the cave..."

"...beating a demon and there was a yell."

Sakura looked at Fen, "demon?" she asked, "I didn't dream of a demon... I just heard a shout from Shaoran" she said, "what demon?" she asked,

"I.. don't know if I have to say this..." he said, hesitantly. But Sakura grabbed Fen's hands, Fen looked at her eyes, pleading... "I.. had a vision from God-" he said, Sakura released Fen and sighed, "No! don't think of that way. I am not crazy and hear me out" he said, Sakura looks away, "come on Sakura... please.. do hear me out. Don't push me away just because I have left the magical clan." he said, sighing.

"I am sorry Fen, it's just that we don't know you anymore when you became a x-tian" she said, sighing. "I.."

"Why not get to know the Christian Fen, Sakura? Didn't you see the changes that God has made in me, you may think I am weird, but I am Fen right? and the Sakura I know befriended everyone no matter he or she is a Christian or not" he said,

Sakura stood up, "Things changed"

Fen stood up, "But.. is it for the better?" he asked, "if one person change but not for good, he will just destroy his self" he said, looking straightly at Sakura.

After a few seconds, Sakura sighed again and sat on the chair. "Okay go ahead. Your God gave you a vision... what vision?"

"I know it was a dream... where I saw Xiaolang fighting a demon shadow... then Xiaolang yelled in pain" he said, Sakura sighed, "then... a vision from God.. a warning... the future is so dark. You need prayers Sakura"

Sakura shook her head, "I don't need prayers, I don't need help from your God. I have powers. I have magic. I can do it without you or your god's help" she said, "Fen, I think you're underestimating me. I have become strong, I am a powerful sorceress Fen, Do not underestimate me. I have matured. I already accepted this is my fate-"

Fen shook his head, "This is not your fate Sakura.. This is not-"

"There you go again Fen! You cannot make me become like you! We are too different! I have powers and you don't. I enjoy my life, why can't you be happy for me?"

Fen looked down, "How can I be happy... for you, knowing that your powers cannot save you" he said, then he received a slapped from Sakura.

"my powers can save me. I will prove that to you" she said, then she left Fen

China...

Yelan and the elders gasped when Syaoran came out of the cave. His eyes closed. Walking slowly... Yelan run towards Syaoran, "Xiaolang! Xiaolang! are you okay?" she asked,

Syaoran's eyes opened slowly and then looked straightly at his mother. "I am okay..." he said,

"We heard a yell... what happen?" she asked,

Syaoran smiled, "Does it matter what happen mom? At least... I am alive and I passed the test" he said,

"Dare you show your powers Master Xiaolang?" asked one of the young elders.

Syaoran didn't say anything but he open his palm in front of the cave and the cave crumbled down. The elders gasped at what happen.

"Truly.. Master Xiaolang... Is now the powerful sorcerer in the world!" the elder said, "He already possessed the power of the greatest sorcerer! even the cards mistress is no match for him now"

"speaking of the cards mistress, Xiaolang.. we need to hurry! Sakura and the others are waiting for you in Japan"

Syaoran did not said anything but walked away from them.

Japan...

Sakura took a deep breath and exited her room. She was wearing her bridal gown, the one Tomoyo made. With matching her make-up by Tomoyo too, and her long veil with white lace gloves. She was greeted by her friends and families. Fen too was there, dressed in Tuxedo.

"Is Shaoran already left in China?" Sakura asked,

Yukito smiled, "Hai. Syaoran passed the test and in a few minutes, they'll be coming to the church, so we have to go there now" he said, smiling.

All the people went outside and on to their cars, Tomoyo was responsible for Sakura. So she told Sakura to wait and sit first at the couch.

"Sakura?" Sakura smiled and turned to look at Fen, then her smile faded. She looks away, "Sakura, don't get mad at me... I am sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier... It's just that-"

"You know what Fen? This is the reason why I hate x-tians. Because they think they are superior than others, well I've got news for you. X-tians can be superior with others but not to me. They are nothing. You are nothing"

"Sakura, the problem with sorceress, like you is that your heart is full of pride. You may deny that you are not a prideful person, but you are. YOU ARE. You can't accept, you don't want to hear the truth. Christians does not think they are superior than others. No, They just want to help-"

Sakura stood up, "Help? that is why you x-tians, when you say stuff like these.. it makes us feel so really low? We know we are sinners, you don't have to remind us that" she said,

"Sakura...don't misunderstood me." Fen said, Sakura rolled her eyes. "Look at you... you're not the Sakura I used to know-"

"and you're not the Fen I used to know" Sakura said,

"Sakura..."

"This is my wedding. Don't ruin my day, Fen... don't" Sakura said,

"So this is how Jesus felt... when people reject him?" he asked, "all He did is... to help others to know God, to realized the real meaning of Life... and people misunderstood it" he said,

"Say whatever you want Fen, I don't need you... or your God" she said,

Fen sighed,

Church...

"Touya?" Touya looked at Yukito, "Look who's here?" he asked,

Touya saw Syaoran coming out of the airplane. He looks so handsome in his black Tuxedo, Touya smirked. He felt Syaoran's aura. "He became powerful" he said, whispering at Yukito

Inside the Car...

"Oh my! There is your groom Sakura!" Tomoyo said, pointing at Syaoran who came out of the helicopter, adjusting his collar. "Something's strange.. about him though..." she said,

Sakura controlled her tears, "yeah... He became more powerful" she said, seeing Syaoran handshake with others. "This is it Tomoyo-chan... I am going to be Sakura Li after all of this" she said,

"Just wondering, if you do not believe in God? why marry in a church?" Tomoyo asked, Sakura frowned. "Hey just asking question" she said,

"Because Dad wants a foreign wedding" she said, still looking at Syaoran.

The door opened, Touya escorted Sakura out of the car. Sakura smiled at Syaoran, but Syaoran stared blankly at her. Sakura blinked but she remembered that Syaoran just came from his last training test.

Fen was about to run to Syaoran, "Xiao-" he stopped when he saw Syaoran's eyes changed when he looked at Sakura. Fen blinked his eyes and then he saw Syaoran's eyes were not normal. "What is this feeling?" he asked, he back away, went to a secluded place and closed his eyes. "Did.. my eyes deceived me.. or Xiaolang... eyes.. changed earlier?" he asked, himself.

Fen heard a voice, inside his head. 'Stop the wedding' Fen blinked, "Is that you God, I thought... they are meant to be together... Sakura and Xiaolang.. why are you telling me to stop the wedding?" he asked,

Church...

The wedding march, started. After a few more seconds... people saw Sakura had entered the church and is walking slowly towards the altar. The Musicians were playing the Bridal march. She looks so beautiful and nervous. She looked at Syaoran who just stared at her. She smiled at him, but Syaoran did not smiled back. "Is he really tired?" she asked herself.

Then, Sakura finally approached the altar. Syaoran took her hand, and led her towards the chair.

"Shaoran.. are you okay?"

"..."

"I guess you are tired..."

"..."

"But I am glad you are here now" she said, squeezing his hand. Syaoran looked at Sakura, Sakura smiled at him. But then Syaoran returned to look at the priest in front of them.

"We are gathered here today... to witness this holy matrimony between Xiaolang Li and Sakura Kinomoto. If anyone among all of you, here do have a reason why this two should not be wed, speak... now... or forever hold thy peace"

"I OBJECT AT THIS WEDDING!"

The people gasped and looked at the person who said, that. Sakura turned and saw Fen standing not far away from them.

"FEN!"

"Don't marry him Sakura.. Don't marry Him!" he said, pointing at Syaoran

Yelan looked at her daughters. "What's happening to Fen?"

Touya pointed at some of the men, "Stop Him!"

Sakura put her flowers on the table and walk a little close to Fen, "Fen! What are you trying to do? I thought you already accepted that Shaoran and I are meant to be together! you gave us your Blessings!" she yelled,

"I have accepted you to Xiaolang but never to him!" Fen yelled, "Sakura! listen to me! That Guy is not XIAOLANG!" he said, while struggling against four guys. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"What?"

Syaoran for the first time, laugh. But his laugh sounds so spooky. "Pathetic.. fool.." he said, approaching Fen. "How dare you interrupt my wedding?" he asked, looking straightly at him. "I am Syaoran Li... Leader of the Li Clan... Magical Clan..."

Fen struggled, "No... NO! I know my Cousin very well! and you're not Xiaolang!" he yelled,

"Then who am I?" he asked, Fen suddenly stopped, "Who am I..." he asked, walking towards Fen. Fen started to shiver, he can't understand but he feels something is so wrong. He does not have powers or magic but now He can sense a strong presence surrounding Syaoran. "Idiot...don't mess up with someone you can't beat..." he said,

Sakura grabbed Syaoran's arms. "Ignore Him Shaoran let's continue our wedding" she said, looking disgust at Fen.

Fen struggled more and when he got free, he run towards Syaoran, who was now walking towards the altar. "I Cast you out in JESUS NAME!" he yelled,

Syaoran stopped, Sakura blinked, "Shaoran? Shaoran? what's happening to you?"

The priest got frightened, he run and hide behind the big altar. Looking at what will happen next.

Fen lay his hands on Syaoran's back. "In Jesus name! I Bind you.. I cast you out.. in JESUS NAME!" he yelled,

Syaoran closed his eyes, he felt a battle inside. His head started to ache, his muscles started to get tense, He kneeled down full of pain. He yelled, "ARGGGGHHH! ARGHHH!"

"In Jesus name!" Fen said, yelling again, though his voice is shaking.

"What are you doing Fen!" Sakura asked, "Take him away!" she said,

"Sakura! Stay away from him!" Fen yelled, as he was being taken away, struggling. "SAKURA!"

Sakura put her hand on Syaoran's back. "Shaoran dear.. are you okay?" she asked,

"..."

"Shaoran?"

"Die... Cards mistress..."

"Shaoran...?"

Then a cold hands grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura shriek when she saw Syaoran's eyes turned red. The people started to run everywhere. Yukito turned into Yue and Eriol's staff appeared.

Syaoran stood up, holding Sakura's hands. Sakura was crying. "Foolish... guy... if He hadn't interrupted... we should have been in our deadly honeymoon honey..." he said, snickering.

"XIAOLANG!"

Syaoran looked at Yelan. "Xiaolang is dead..."

"No...He passed the test!"

"He did.. and this is what you want right Ms. Li, to become the world's powerful sorcerer... but you can't do that... unless... you become someone else..." he said, smiling.

"I didn't know..." Yelan said, she fell on her knees.

"The price of power... is very horrible.. but it's worth it" he said,

Eriol went to the front. "You may think you are powerful. But Two are better than one" he said, holding his staff. "Yue!" Yue flew towards Eriol and landed beside him.

Syaoran smiled, "If you are going... to threw some magic on me.. go ahead..." he said, smiling.

Eriol closed his eyes, started to do some incantations and threw magic towards Syaoran. Syaoran absorbed everything. Sakura gasped and so are the other people who stayed there. "What-how-?"

"Evil magic... is what I used... of course I'll absorbed magic that comes from darkness" he said, and then he turned towards Sakura. "My first mission... or Syaoran's first mission is to kill every sorcerer... and sorceress to become the world's best and powerful sorcerer..." he said, smiling.

Sakura cried, "Shaoran... don't you remember? its me... Sakura..." she said, "the one you love"

"I don't love"

"Shaoran this is not you!" she said,

Syaoran laughed evilly. "poor child.. too bad.. this is your fate" he said, smiling.

"Don't touch her!" Touya yelled, Syaoran growled and opened his palm. Then a big explosion appeared before all of them. "SAKURA!"

"ONICHAN!"

"DO SOMETHING ERIOL!"

Eriol yelled, "FIRE!"

The Fire again, came to Syaoran but he just absorbed it. He turned towards them. "Can't you see, you are interrupting my kiss with my soon to be dead wife" he said,

Tomoyo fainted, Eriol grabbed Tomoyo. "Yue do it!" he yelled,

Yue flew towards Syaoran and Sakura but Syaoran blasted Yue and Yue was thrown at the side of the church which caused a lot of damage at the wall. Eriol gave Tomoyo to Meiling and tried to get close to Syaoran but then he felt a barrier of electricity covering them.

"hehehehe... too bad... sorcerers like you... who can't see what's inside of the mind of the enemy... are pathetic losers and does not belong to this world" he said, then he looks at the frightening Sakura. "Now.. my dear.. let's share our last kiss together" he said, bending towards Sakura and then his nails became long. "Taste my deadly Kiss"

"IEEE!"

"Leave her alone you demon!"

Syaoran saw Fen running towards them.

"FEN! Get OUT OF HERE!"

"You cannot hurt Sakura! I believe that Xiaolang is still alive! Xiaolang! if you can hear me! Fight for your Life! The demon that possessed is trying to kill Sakura!"

"ENOUGH!"

Syaoran's aura turned to red. Sakura gasped, Syaoran's presence is green and not red. Syaoran took a deep breath and then suddenly, the window's of the church shattered inwards. It's shard's flew in the air and into all the people's flesh except Syaoran and Sakura.

"FEN!"

Fen's hands were pierced with glass, speckled with blood. Frantically he reached for a church bench, to help him stand up. "Xiaolang.. fight.. don't be possessed...Fight..." he said, weakening.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Incompetent fools. I am the best sorcerer of all! do you think you can win on me!" he said, laughing.

Fen approached slowly towards them. "You're right... I can't.. beat you... but HE CAN"

"HE!"

"IN JESUS NAME! I BIND YOU BY THE BLOOD OF JESUS CHRIST!"

"ARGHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, Syaoran disappeared. "Shaoran!" Sakura yelled, then she saw Fen fell down on the floor. Gasped for breath,

"Xiaolang.. is alive... I know... it.." he said, then he fell unconscious.

The Shield or barrier that surrounds the family and friends disappeared. Some of the people went towards Fen, and the others went towards Sakura's side.

After a few more minutes...

Sakura stared at Fen, who was being put to the ambulance... His words repeating over and over again.. in her mind.

_"How can I be happy... for you, knowing that your powers cannot save you"  
"How can I be happy... for you, knowing that your powers cannot save you"  
"How can I be happy... for you, knowing that your powers cannot save you"_

She grabbed her key necklace and cried, "If I have used my powers... can I defeat Shaoran? Eriol powers uses Dark power... and so am I..." she said, "Shaoran..."

Syaoran appeared on top of the big church and looked at Sakura. A tear fell in his eyes, But he wiped it away. "Don't cry for her..."

To be Continued


	16. The demon inside Syaoran

ChanChan: Hi Hi :D hehe here's another update of Hurt to Heart... soo.. what do you think will it happen? As you know Syaoran is not acting his usual self... and Fen has been rushed to the hospital. Gasp! Not only that, Syaoran wants to kill Sakura? waaahhh the wedding did not happen? Oh well so what do you think will happen next? then go ahead and read the new chapter :D

Philip: This fanfic will have a "Spiritual battle" plot so brace yourself. Don't tell me I didn't warn you.

CAP Letters - Yelling  
(a/n:) - my notes :)

Disclaimer: CCS is made by CLAMP  
English is not our first language.

**HURT TO HEART (THE SEQUEL)  
**Part 16 - The demon inside Syaoran  
Fanfic by: ChanChan (Chette)

Sakura open the door and saw Syaoran sitting on the bed. "Shaoran?" she asked, she took one step, and realize he was crying. "What's wrong with you?" she asked,

"Don't come closer..."

Sakura shakes her head, and took another step. "Shaoran-"

His voice is so rugged, "Please don't come closer, I am begging you Sakura" he said, grabbing his arms.

Before Sakura could reply, she saw Syaoran's skin turning into red and black then normal. "Shaoran-"

"For the last time, leave me alone!" Syaoran said, harshly now.

"I can't, I love-" she stopped when she heard Syaoran chuckled. "Shaoran..."

"Why are you making her leave? this is supposed to be your honeymoon Shaoran?" said the evil voice that comes from Syaoran. He looked at her straightly into her eyes. "Come sweetheart... let's begin our Magical honeymoon... I'll make sure you'll never forget this even in the other life" he said, standing up now and walking towards her.

Sakura backed away, "Sh-Shaoran-" she took another step backward as Shaoran begun to close their distance. "Y-You're not Shaoran...L-Leave me alone!" Sakura yelled and then she exited the room panicky and went to another room, and there lock herself. "Oh please... oh God.. if you're true.. save me" she said, crying. "Shaoran" she said, then she felt taps on the room. She grabbed her key but she realized it wasn't there. "no...no..." She leaned back against the door. "Onegai.. help me...anyone... please.. taskete...Kami-sama..." she prayed silently. But no one helped her, The door opened and with a shriek she was tossed on the bed. Sakura gasped when he sees Syaoran now looks demonic. His laugh gave her goose bumps. "Onegai...Onegai... Shaoran don't do this"

"What's the matter, why are you afraid of your husband?" he asked, evilly.

"Onegai.. Shaoran.. not like this.. ahhh!" she yelled when Shaoran caught her wrist and grab her towards him, Sakura saw his eyes getting red, "Shaoran..." his face getting closer to her, their lips almost touching. "No.. You're not Shaoran" she said, when she felt his cold lips, instead of kissing him back, she bit him.

Pain what Syaoran felt and so he move his hand on her neck and squeeze her tightly, "You're making me do this my darling... why don't you just surrender...After all" he showed her the golden wedding ring in his hand, but there were stains of blood. "We are married" he said, Sakura continued to struggled, yelling anyone to help her. The hand of Syaoran in her neck tightened more until she can't talk nor breathe, Syaoran other hand grabs her clothes, pulling and ripping until it comes off. Then when she wasn't clothe anymore, Syaoran threw her on the bed, and force his way on her top.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sakura! Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled, Sakura open her eyes, and sat up straightly. She looked around and saw white walls and people wearing white. She must in the hospital. Then she looked at herself and cried. Tomoyo cuddled her friend and looked at Touya and Yukito. "What happen? why did this happen?"

Touya glared at Yelan, "You don't know what is the last test right?" he asked, angrily. Yelan shakes her head, "Damn we should have research first! No wonder your husband was killed! He had to fight a demon! and when you defeat the demon, you'll become that demon as well" he yelled,

"Touya." Mr.Fujitaka said, Touya looked at his father and saw him shakes his head. Signaling him to keep quiet. "I know Mrs. Yelan doesn't know that, so don't yell at her"

"Where are we?" Sakura asked, trying to calm down. She thank any God quietly, because it was just a dream.

"We are at the hospital... Fen is in the ICU" Tomoyo said, Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "He lost a lot of blood" she added,

Sakura looked at the white door where Nurses come in and out. Then she remembered Fen's words before all of this happened.

_"How can I be happy... for you, knowing that your powers cannot save you"_

Fen's Father rushed into the door when a doctor came out, "Wh-What happen? How is my son?" he asked,

The doctor smiled, "He is okay, we have successfully take off all the glasses in his body and he is okay, it was a miracle though that he survived" he said, "If excuse me.. you can get a room now so that your son will be transferred" he said, smiling and then pat him.

A few minutes later, Fen was carried to the other room where he had to rest. Fen lays in the bed connected to a IV line. Sakura carefully approached Fen, still in her wedding gown. She sat on the chair beside the bed. Looking at him. Fen really looks like Syaoran when sleeping, they are like twins.. not when they are sleeping though. With their eyes you can tell them apart.

_"How can I be happy... for you, knowing that your powers cannot save you"_

Sakura covered her face and cried.

Touya sighed and looked at Yelan, "any information you can contribute with this?" he asked, trying his best to not sound angry because of his dad.

Eriol close his eyes, "he is the demon sorcerer," he said. Touya looked at him. "The most powerful sorcerer ever" he added,

"I know that" Touya said, growling.

"Spiritual sorcerers are powerful and different than physical ones" he added, looking at Touya. "Most sorcerers do sell their souls to get power, but there is a time for payment. This is the payment for Xiaolang" he said,

Tomoyo shakes her head, "I don't know, what's the big deal?" she asked, standing up. She looked at everyone teary-eyed. She doesn't want this.. she doesn't want to see her best friend suffered, "What's the big deal of becoming the world's greatest sorcerer? What's the big deal of having magic? I would trade a life of magic into a normal and peaceful life. Magic just contribute a lot of chaos in life"

"Tell that to the magicians" Yelan said sighing, "Power is important to us, our normal life is having the power. When you have a power, you hold things in your hands.. you have the control of everything.. you-"

"Oh sure" Meiling said, rolling her eyes. "Just like now Aunt yelan?" she asked, "you have the control now?" she asked, sarcastically. "You know what, before I envy people with magic... but now I am thankful that I don't. I love my life, I love my normal life." she said, her voice quivering. "To hell with magic, pride, and power! It could destroy one own self. I hate magic... it destroyed a powerful love between two people.. I hate the Li Clan!" she yelled, and left the room.

In a dark mansion...

Syaoran took a seat and leaned on it, he closed his eyes and saw Sakura crying. He opened them again and shakes his head.

"What are you doing?" asked the demon inside of his body.

"What am I doing?" Syaoran asked, loudly at him.

"Why are you thinking of her?" he asked,

"I can't stop thinking about her" Syaoran growled,

"You have to kill her" the evil growled,

"I know... but not now, she's way too guarded." he said, standing up and then the door opened and saw a sexy woman entering the room, "Who are you?" he asked,

The woman just smiled,

"Who are you?"

"Isn't she great? She's greater than the card mistress, I pick her for you. She can satisfy you much better than the cards mistress" said the evil voice within.

Syaoran shakes his head, "No.. I don't need someone right now," he said, holding his hand then turned to her. "leave before I'll kill you" he said, The woman just stood there, "What's the matter with you? I said Leave!" he yelled,

"She's possessed, she won't leave" said the evil voice.

Syaoran growled, he walked towards the woman and pushed her out of the room.

"What did you just do!" he yelled,

"You saw what I did" Syaoran growled,

"Aren't you craving for someone like her" the evil voice growled, Syaoran shakes his head. "Well I am! Now go get her again"

"Just leave me alone! This is still my body!" Syaoran growled, "My mission is to become the world's greatest sorcerer, kill every sorcerer and then reign." he said,

"with women"

"Without women" Syaoran growled,

"not even the cards mistress?"

"Shut up" Syaoran said, growling. He close his eyes and then Sakura's crying image appeared again. He opened his eyes and throw the chair on the window, "argh! I am gonna kill that woman!" he yelled, and disappeared at the room.

Hospital...

Fen open his eyes slowly and felt a hand on his hand. He close his eyes for a minute and open them again, he slowly looked at the hand and then at the person. He force to smile, then he remembered what happen and also remembered why is he here. Then he felt pain his body.

Sakura felt Fen moved and so she woke up, and looked at him. "How are you?" she asked, her eyes caringly.

Fen smiled, "I am okay, though I am glad I saw the Sakura I used to know once again," he said, looking in her eyes. Sakura smiled and squeezed his hand, "How are you?" he asked the same question.

"I'm fine..." Sakura said, softly. "T-Thanks for.. trying to save me" she said,

Fen smiled sadly, "We're friends right?" he asked, then he frowned when he saw her starting to cry again, he sighed and looked out into the window. "Don't give up... He's not dead... my cousin is not dead" he said, he looked at Sakura again and noticed that Sakura looks back, "You'll just have to love him continually, show him the love he forgot..." he said,

Sakura nodded, "Fen?" Sakura sobbed,

"Nani?" Fen asked, softly.

"I don't know why I am saying this.. but I need help from your god.. I heard we're fighting demons.. and demons are afraid of your god right?" she asked, "I need his help... I want him to bring Shaoran back to me" she said, "I'll die without him"

Fen sighed, "Yes...He will help.. just.. don't let go.. just don't give up.. Ok?" he asked, Sakura nodded.

Somewhere England...

Syaoran appeared in one of the big towers and looked around, "Well if I can't still kill those who are in Japan.. I might as well kill the others" he said, as he scanned on the place. He smirked when he found out.

The door burst open, the man gasped when he saw him. "Who are you?" he asked,

Syaoran looked at the magical books in his table, "Are you a Sorcerer?" he asked, the man nodded. "Good" he said, walking towards him. "Let's have our mission done" he said, evilly.

The man started to chant to protect himself, but his unwanted visitor is powerful than him.

Syaoran open his palm, and a knife appeared in his right hand, A deep laugh fills the room as the evil emerges. He grabbed the man and raises the knife to the sorcerer's throat, "Your magic cannot touch me" he said, allowing the blade to slide across his neck without cutting the skin.

"Have mercy... please..."

Syaoran smirked and starts pricking with the sharp point. "Mercy? What's that?" he asked, laughing really evilly now. Then he raise the knife and cut his ear, the sorcerer lets out an intense scream of pain. He laughs in a demonic tone causing the sorcerer to screamed more, "Goodbye... there's not enough space for the two of us" he said, as he stabbed him on his heart. A few more minutes, Syaoran's eyes became bloody. "Victory" he said, looking at his hand, the heart of the sorcerer in his hands. "Now to find the others"

In America...

Syaoran appeared in one of the small american house. He smirked and landed beside the mailbox. One light appeared to be inside the house, and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh.. lalala..." said the evil voice as they saw a woman getting ready for bed.

"Are you sure we are on the right place?" Syaoran asked,

"Oh we are" said the evil voice.

"Stop being a perverted demon. We have a mission remember?" he asked,

"Could you blame me? I was locked up inside the cave for hundred years-" the evil voice growled,

Syaoran interrupted him, "She's the sorceress then? a teacher and a-"

"I don't give a damn about her personal history! Just kill her!" the demon growled, "but if you want, we can still have fun... first"

Syaoran growled, "No.. I'll do my mission"

A few minutes passed, a screamed was heard in the community. Syaoran laughed hard and vanished.

The next day...

Touya took his coffee and went outside, he picked up his morning newspaper, and walked inside.

"Ohayou..." Sakura said, sadly.

"Squirt, you didn't even sleep" he said, putting the newspaper down on the table. "By the way, Dad left early to go to work" he said,

Sakura was not in the mood for Touya's remarks. Her eyes though caught something in the newspaper, she grabbed it and read. A story about two people who were known as sorcerers died on the same night.

Touya looked at her, "What are you readin squirt, and why the face?"

Sakura gulped and read out loud, "Two people who were known as sorcerers in the world died on the same night. Police were trying to determine what and who caused the death of these two sorcerers, a resident in England witness a shadow lurking on the said sorcerer, and the community in america only said they heard a loud yell." she looked at Touya, "It's Shaoran... his mission, killing sorcerers and sorceress" she said,

Touya narrowed his eyes, "So it's not just you and Eriol... but as well as Dad, his mom... and me" he said,

"He's not on his usual self" Sakura said,

"Of course he isn't! He's possessed" Touya growled, "Good for nothin" he added, with a disgust in his voice.

Sakura looked once again at the newspaper, and bit her lower lip.

Hospital...

Fen closed the Bible and thank God for his fast recovery. He was about to doze when the door opened, he blinked a saw Sakura coming towards him. "Hey.. what are you doing here?"

"Nothing it's just that... I am bored at home, so I was wondering if I could visit you" she said, her eyes saw the bible in his hand. She looked away, "but if you're busy I can leave-"

"No. I am fine, I am finished with this" he said, smiling as he put the Bible into the table. "So any news?" he asked,

Sakura sighed, "Two sorcerers were found dead last night, I... have a feeling it was Shaoran..." she said, sitting on the chair where she used to sat.

"I see..." Fen sighed, "He started his mission..."

"What happen? I don't understand.. why did he forget me? What is this demon? What.. What-" Sakura sobbed quietly. Fen clenched his fist, "Why is this happening to me?" she asked,

"Like I said before, this is not your fate... but you choose this life. I believe Xiaolang didn't forget you, he was locked up. He was possessed but I believe he didn't forget you. He just needs to feel your love, to break through." Fen said,

"Like an amnesia?" Sakura asked, wiping her tears. Fen nodded, "I see..."

"Hang in there Sakura.. Everything will be fine"

Sakura smiled and nodded...

1 year later...

We see the situation has got better, Sakura and Fen became so close that people thought they were couple. With one year passed without a word or a news from Syaoran, Sakura force herself to accept the fact that Syaoran wasn't her destiny anymore. But because of Fen, She recovered. Touya at first was a bit skeptic but when he sees the changes of Sakura, he accepted Fen to be Sakura's friend. Yukito and Cerberus were still on guard and watching their Cards Mistress. Yelan left Japan but she still calls Sakura every end of the week to share some information.

Sakura finally finished college and is ready to face real life.

... A life she thought she'll be with Syaoran.

Finally, she stood at the big building. Where she will start becoming a Secretary. A training for her, a new life. For the past few months, she started attending the church where Fen attends but she wasn't even yet a Christian. Although the changes in her life felt better than her past life, she took a deep breath and entered the elevator. She received a call from their University, this company just hired her. Although it was strange because she haven't applied for it. But she is thankful that she has a job now.

She was escorted to her seat and gave the other employer a thank you smile. She looked around and notice that everything was complete. She pushed back a stray hair as she took her seat and turn on the computer. She opened some of the folders and there was an instruction on what she would do, so she started to get engrossed in her research that she didn't hear someone approaching her.

"Good morning Miss Kinomoto"

Sakura eyes widen, she knows that voice. "Masaka..." she said, as she turns slowly. "K-Kami-sama" she stood up and backed away, her body trembling.

The man's eyes soften, "I am so sorry if I... inflicted you fear" he said, "But don't worry Miss Kinomoto, as your boss.. I won't hurt you" he said,

"B-Boss?" Sakura gasped, "I have to get out of here" she said, trembled she reached for her bag but his hand stopped her. Sakura didn't know if its fear or longing she felt. "Let me go" she said, softly

"Sakura.. I am not going to kill you... I miss you"

Sakura looked at his eyes, she saw the Syaoran she loved in the past. "What?"

Syaoran looked down and let her go, "I miss you..." he repeated.

"I am not dreaming...am I?" Sakura asked, Syaoran shakes his head. "What happen? What about the demon inside of you-"

"I got rid of it, I killed a lot Sakura... I felt so unmerciful.. I almost died... I... fought for my life, Until I was free... and changed" he said, teary-eyed. "I can't live my life without you.. I need you Sakura.. I need you so much" he said,

"Why did you hide?" Sakura asked, still not believing him.

"Because I was afraid that you guys will reject me" he said, "But I have changed, and.. I know.. all of the people.. I.. can start with you, I can.. I can come back... and you'll help me" he said, grabbing her shoulders. "Right? don't you miss me?" he asked, crying now. "Please Sakura... please?" he asked,

"You plan all this? you hired me to-" Sakura stopped and looked into his eyes, but all she saw was sincerity.

"If I told you that I hired you, would you accept it? No.. and.. the reason why I hired you because... I want your trust once again" Syaoran said, releasing her again.

Sakura just looked at him,

"He what!" Touya growled, Everyone was present including Yelan who flew back to Japan as she heard the news. "And you trusted him!" he yelled,

"He fought the demon out" Sakura said, "He wants to come back"

Fen was just silent, He wasn't sure if he'll be happy or not. A year without Syaoran had made himself hope that Sakura was his godswill but now he had doubts again. "Are you sure, he had change?" he asked,

"Hai.. He.. was normal..." she said, looking at everyone.

"How about let's invite him for a dinner?" Mr.Kinomoto asked,

"Are you crazy! You'll invite a sorcerer murderer for a dinner? and not to mention all of his missions are in one room!" Kero-chan yelled,

"If he did change, we will see" Mr.Kinomoto said, "Is that alright with you, Mrs.Yelan?" he asked, Yelan didn't say anything but nodded. Mr.Kinomoto turns to Fen, "and We need your help Fen, you have to be here. You're the only one who could help us if ever Syaoran will do something... are you up to it?" he asked,

Fen looked at him, then at Sakura. _Hoping... to be with Sakura... Xiaolang is back... _Thoughts coming into his mind, he sighed and nodded.

"Good.. invite him for a dinner Sakura-chan on friday"

Sakura and Fen looked at each other.

The Next day...

"I need some research done for this," He handed Sakura the file, complete with a list of detailed instructions. "Leave it on my desk once you're through" he smiled.

"Sir?" Sakura asked, Syaoran looked at her. "The family wants to invite you for a dinner... can you make it?" she asked,

Syaoran turned his back on her, as if he was thinking. "Sure..." he said, after a brief pause. "Give that to me when its done" he added, as he left her.

Sakura watched him move as he disappeared into the room. She realized she was staring, she turned back to her work and her face flushed. What was she thinking? The past is past, they could never be together again. They just can't anymore. Even though they both love each other. A lot of this happen in the past, they just can't. With a sigh, she went back to work. After a few more minutes, the file was done so she headed for Syaoran's office, her heart rate increasing as she neared his office. Scolding herself quietly for acting like a teenager in love. She took a deep breath and knock on the door.

"Come in"

She open and saw him typing something, "I have finished this" she said,

"Great" He received the folder and flipped over it, "Please take your seat" he said. Sakura just sat as Syaoran checked the papers, "This is better, good job" he said, winking on her. He saw her blushed and smiled more, "What are you doing for lunch?" he asked,

"L-Lunch?" she asked,

"Yes. You know.. that thing people do around noon?" he asked,

"I know what lunch is" Sakura said, rolled her eyes.

"Well then. I'll pick you up in an hour," he said, without another word he returned to his work. Sakura blinked, confused but decided to walk out of his office. Turning to the restroom, she stopped herself when she realized she was about to enter the men's room. With red cheeks, she went to the ladies and there she looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't change a bit, well if she did, she grew more attractive than ever. There was no sign of unhappiness, all thanks to Fen... but now... She growled, "It's just a lunch... a lunch... get a grip Sakura... you will just have a lunch with you ex-fiancé no big deal about it" she said, growling.

"Please be careful..."

Sakura blinked, she knew she heard someone. She looked around but she is alone. She sighed, "Maybe it's my heart... but yes.. I'll be careful... thanks for the reminder" she said, as she went back on her work.

At exactly 12pm, lunch time. Syaoran appeared in her table. "Ready to go." he asked, it was more like a statement not a question.

Sakura nodded and lifted her jacket, but she was surprised when Syaoran stood beside her and grabbed her jacket. "What are you-?"

"Let me" Syaoran smiled, as he helped her into her jacket, his hand rested on her shoulder for a second longer than necessary.

Their eyes met also that time. Like it was in the past, full of Love. Then, Syaoran broke the magic and smiled then took her hand, and move towards the door. He carefully escorted her out of the building and into his Mercedes, passing several obviously co-workers. As they were inside the car, Sakura couldn't help but to smile. She also realized that Syaoran hadn't let go of her hand.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked,

"I never expected, these things would happen you know?" she asked, "You left.. and then appeared once again" she said,

Syaoran sighed, "Yeah... I may have forgotten you, but now the amnesia is cured, I am willing to court you once again... and win your love..." he said, as he raise her hand with his and kissed it lightly that brought some goose bumps at Sakura. "But I am willing to wait until you trust me again" he said, smiling.

"Be careful.."

Sakura smile faded when she heard the voice once again,

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked,

Sakura shakes her head, "Nothing..." she said, smiling. Who on earth is that voice? And why would he kept saying _'be careful?'_

At the Restaurant...

After Syaoran ordered their lunch, He noticed that Sakura was looking at his tie. "I can't see those beautiful emerald eyes when you keep looking at my tie" he said, smiling.

"I am sorry" Sakura murmured, "I was just wondering.. what is that symbol?" she asked, Syaoran was wearing a black tie with some weird red designs.

"It's just a design, don't worry about it" he said,

When the food came, Sakura focus on her food as Syaoran continued to talk about business and about how his life was changed. Sakura just listened but after a few minutes, she have found nd realize that this Syaoran was no different than the Syaoran she loved before. Like nothing happen, Sakura was so unsure if she could talk to him about what happen, but she has no choice... she had too.

"Shaoran?" she asked,

"Hmm?" Syaoran asked,

"You know that.. we were supposed to get married right?" she asked, Syaoran stopped and looked at her. Then a few minutes, he nodded. "Why did you do those things?" she asked,

"I was possessed-"

"so much possessed that you have to hurt me?" Sakura asked,

Syaoran wiped his mouth with the handkerchief of the restaurant, "I don't want to talk about it,"

"But we have too" Sakura said, "Did you know how much you hurt me?" she asked,

"I know okay?" Syaoran asked, "I really know. That's why I am here! I am trying to make things right and you're not helping me damn it!" he yelled, Sakura gasped, "Sorry.. I was.. too angry at myself" he said, trying to calm down. "Please Sakura... let's not talk about it... please?" he asked,

Sakura just nodded,

When they returned to the office, Sakura was confused and had no desire to go to work. She found her mind replaying lunch over and over again. What just happen? They were sweet then after a few questions about the past, he became so cold. She sighed and just went back to work.

Around 7:00pm

She turned off the computer and grabbed her things when the phone rang. She picked it up and it was Syaoran ordering her to go to his office. She blinked, panic rose up inside of her. But she readied herself as she put the phone down, then she went to the office.

"Do you need anything?" she asked,

"Come in and I have to tell you something" he said, his voice was kinda sober, like he was drunk.

"Are you drunk?" Sakura asked, "I better go-"

"No.. I am not drunk, just a little wine.. don't worry about me" he said, standing up. "I.. please take a seat" he said, pointed at the couch. "We have to talk" he said,

"I have to go" Sakura said,

"We have to talk about what happen, I drank a little wine.. to.. get some strength, to face the problems I.. have done to you" he said, as he sat on the couch, and tapped the couch beside him.

Sakura sighed, she doesn't need this. But she wants to know what really happen so she sat beside him. "Tell me what happen?" she asked,

"I was possessed, and I didn't know it hurt you. It wasn't me." Syaoran said, "I know, you know that Syaoran who came into our wedding is not me" he said, "The Syaoran who hurt you was not me... Sakura, we've been together for many years.. you know more about me than others" he said, then he turned at her, "The Syaoran you know, the Syaoran you love could not hurt you... He could only do things like this..." he said, as he burried his face in her auburn tresses and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

Sakura could smell a scent of alcohol on his breath, then suddenly he was kissing her lips and her lips parted.

"Be careful"

She panicked and pulled away, It was happening again.. and the nightmare...

"what's the matter?" Syaoran asked,

"I'm not ready for this.. and this is not the right time-"

"Come on, just relax..."

"No.." Sakura said, moving far away, "I thought everything was healed... but I was wrong, if you want my trust.. you stop now" she said,

"We're just having fun-" Syaoran asked,

Sakura growled and stood up, "Fun? The Shaoran I know, doesn't do things like this and calls it fun" she said, "Good bye" she said, and stormed out of his office. Sakura gasped and hurriedly left the building. She should start using her cards again... and she has to more careful. Or maybe it was the alcohol that did that? She was so confused, but she decided not to think about it.

Syaoran anger increased more as he heard the door shut close. "damn it.. almost..." he hissed,

"yeah damn it! you're a slow one!" said the evil voice,

He walked towards his table and poured another martini in his glass, He smiled over the rim of his glass at the prospect of the victory.. He savored the martini as he remembered how Sakura blushed, obviously she still have feelings for him. "I'll get her... and before I will kill her, we will have fun with her" he said, laughing evilly.

In the other house...

Fen sitting on his bed, holding a Bible.. his eyes were closed, crying...

"Protect Sakura, I beg you God.. I beg you..."

To be Continued


	17. Fear no Evil

ChanChan: Hey Everyone! For those Readers of this Fanfic (One of my favorites!) here is the next chapter! So what had happened? Will Syaoran finally unleashed his evil work and kill Sakura? Read to find out!

Philip: This fanfic will have a "Spiritual battle" plot so brace yourself. Don't tell me I didn't warn you.

CAP Letters - Yelling  
(a/n:) - my notes :)

Disclaimer: CCS is made by CLAMP  
English is not our first language.

HURT TO HEART (THE SEQUEL)  
Part 17 - Fear no Evil  
Fanfic by: ChanChan (Chette)

Morning, Sakura took a deep breath as she rode the elevator. Last night was petrifying but she has a job to do. Although she believes already in Fen's God, She still brought her key, cards and readied herself for this day. But what shocked her when she found dozen of roses on her desk with a card that read, "I am sorry Sakura, please forgive me. I just can't help myself last night, signed Syaoran". She looked at the rose and felt a little tug in her chest. She also felt ashamed that she already assumed that Syaoran was being a bad guy. Plus, if Syaoran really is the bad guy why would he confess to her that there was a demon possession? He should have kept that if he wants to kill Sakura. But he did not; he gave her kind of a warning.

At lunch, she didn't see Syaoran in the office so she called Fen's phone if he wants to go out to have some lunch. Fen's voice sounded so thrilled and told her to meet her outside the office building. She was about to get her coat when Syaoran entered the room. Sakura gasped and stood up; she bowed down but frowned when Syaoran just passed her by. She sighed, but almost jumped out of trance when her phone call rang. She picked it up, it was Fen.

"Hi Sakura, I am already outside the building."

"Good! Just wait for me there-"

"Hey Sakura"

Sakura puffed, she didn't noticed Syaoran standing in front of her desk. "O-Oh G-Good afternoon sir" she said bowing again.

"Who is that?" Syaoran asked, pointing at the phone.

"It's your cousin Fen" she said, handling the phone. Syaoran paled and shakes his head. She put the phone on her ears again, "I'll be right down there" she said, and then she closed her phone.

"What do you mean by that?" Syaoran asked, "Are you going out?" he added,

"Yes. It's Lunch... and I asked Fen to treat me into lunch" Sakura said,

"No you don't. If you want lunch, I will buy you lunch but you're going to eat here." he said, in a very demanding voice. "We had a lot of work to do, you can invite him by dinner then" he said, looking at her chest.

Sakura blinked, and covered her blouse. "I-"

"I am your boss, do as I say..." he leaned on her table. "It's not that bad isn't it?"

Sakura cleared her throat, "If you won't let me today, I am going to resign" she said, determined.

Syaoran jumped and landed besides her making Sakura wheeze, He reached out and pulled her chin up until she was enforced to look into his eyes. "Do you really want to resign?" he asked, Sakura felt something mysterious in his eyes, but she shook her head. "So you're not going to resign?"

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, snarling.

"I want you to forgive me for what I have done last night" he said, stroking her cheek.

Sakura gulped, she should control herself and her heart. "So be it, forgive and forget. If you will excuse me, you go your way and I'll go mine, and we won't think or talk about it anymore, got it?" she asked, pushing herself away from him.

"But I don't want to go my way and you go yours. Give me another chance" Syaoran said, approaching her. "I know deep inside you still have feelings for me, I know I am a jerk for frightening you, but just like the card said… I just missed you; I missed your kisses... I missed-" he stopped when the elevator opened. He narrowed his eyes and his handsome face feeble.

"Sorry, Sakura-san... I couldn't wait anymore, it was so cold outside. I was freezing so I had to come here and get you," he said, and then he looked at Syaoran. "Is he bothering you?" he asked,

"N-No not at all" Syaoran said, taking a few more steps away from them. "Lunch is okay, but be sure to come back by 1pm." after he said that he turned and left, giving them no time to respond.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Fen asked, Sakura nodded

Office...

"Who was that?"

Syaoran snarled, "My Cousin Fen..." he snarled, as he made himself a martini. "He had an awesome unique aura, maybe we can kill him and then we can get his powers?" he asked the demon inside of him.

"Are you crazy? Do you want me dead?"

"Dead?"

"Those creatures of light have the deadliest weapon ever; we can't defeat them unless we use a very powerful plan."

"What plan then?" Syaoran asked,

"In order to defeat him, you must kill all the sorcerers and get their powers. Now when the powers are combined in your body; you will gain victory over him."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "Maybe... but, I do believe there is something else... to bring this creature down" he said,

After Lunch...

Sakura and Fen were walking at the street, Fen offered Sakura to walk with her, up to the Building. Sakura and Fen enjoyed their lunch. They talked about anything. And she wasn't surprised when Fen asked the question he's been asking her ever since. What surprised her though is that she had finally said yes. Fen was thrilled and so he told her that he's going to treat her later after work.

"You've never visit my house, the one I inherited with my grandmother last month, One of God's blessings for me. I think now is the time you must come and see it. It's really a beauty. And we can relax there and talk more about your work, and me about my ministry. It's gonna be fun! What do you say?"

"Sounds fun, sure" Sakura said, smiling.

"Great! I'll pick you up later ok?" Fen said, waving his hand as Sakura entered the building.

She wasn't the one who is surprised, even Fen was surprised. Finally, Sakura said yes! She is going to go to his church on Sunday. "This is going to be a good day, Oh Lord" he said, as he looked up into the sky, "It's really feels good to wait patiently" he said,

Sakura may think it's weird for saying yes and it maybe weird for her as a sorceress to spend time with a Christian... but she doesn't break her promise. As usual, Syaoran did his usual charm and tried to take her out again on a date, but she had promised Fen that she will visit his inheritance. As promised, a brand-new car stopped in front of Sakura on the street and blinked when she saw Fen smiling and telling her to hop in. She observed Fen as he was driving on the way to his place. Tapping his hands and sang along with the music. The music has weird lyrics but she felt relaxed.

"I just love _Hillsong_ you know that?" Fen said, and then he hummed the song.

"It got a nice melody to it, is this Christian music?" she asked, Fen nodded. "Wow... I thought Christian's songs are solemn and boring" she added, honestly.

"Well when we worship God, we do hymns, but when we are praising God we dance, shout and even jumped into the presence of God" he said, still tapping the steering wheel.

"Can I have the lyrics?" she asked, Fen nodded and gave the booklet to her. She read the lyrics and smiled. She tried to sing a long with Fen as they made their way out of the city traffic into the suburbs.

"Would you believe me if I said... that God can make miracles happen today.. would you believe me if I said... that you don't need to wait for the answer before... you step out in faith would you believe me if I said... that nothing is ever impossible.. for God. Just live you life with God inside... you won't regret one moment of it and give all that you can for God. for God!"

Before Sakura could notice it, she already memorized the song.

A few minutes later, they soon pulled into a long driveway. Sakura gasped, this was no house. This was more like a ranch (if there were ranch at Japan) but it does look like Ranch but it's not a Ranch. The drive wound around the back of an old Victorian-style house with a wrap-around porch. Sakura couldn't help but to admire it. As they entered, the more she gets amazed. The Kitchen was large with a breakfast nook in one corner. The walls and floors were done in various shades and prints of country blue and all the appliances were bright white. There were homemade rugs on the floor and cross itch samplers on the wall. She felt immediately at home.

"Uh Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes, why don't we go into the living room?" he asked,

"Oh would you please?" Sakura asked excitement in her voice. Fen chucked and grabbed her hand then they walked down along hallway and immediately she gasped out loud when she looked around. "Oh my God..."

"That's the same word I said before," Fen said, looking around. "I didn't know that I had inherited a wonderful home, God is really making me feel special" he said, sighing heavenly. "Oh wait here, let me get you something to drink" he said,

Sakura sat in front of the fire crackling in the fireplace. The light reflected off the marble hearth. Sakura watched the firelight flicker on the ships-in-a-bottle on the mantel. The room was filled with beautiful furniture that was neither feminine nor manly. There were Queen Anne sofas in the small grouping to the right and two wingback chairs with reading laps in another corner. The chair she was sitting in matched the one across from it and a sofa and love seat completed the grouping around the fireplace. It was a big room but very cozy.

"Here, drink some cola," He handed her the can and then sat in the chair opposite with her. He propped his feet on the footstool, something Syaoran would never do.

"This is a nice place... you have inherited a very nice place" she said, looking around.

"I call it home," Fen said, looking at her.

"Yeah... home" she said, sighing.

"Are you okay?" Fen asked, worriedly. "How does Xiaolang treat you?" he asked, Sakura shakes her head. "No Sakura-san... You shouldn't lie. I've been praying to God for the past few days, none-stop. I know something is wrong"

Sakura looked at him, "Your God told you to pray for me?" she asked,

"Yes. And I always, Always ask Him to protect you," he said, looking down.

"Tell your God that I really appreciate Him for protecting me" she said, smiling slowly.

"So something happened?" Fen frowned,

"Ah.. Dinner! What's for dinner?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Uh.. well I only have lasagna... it's an Italian food.. I hope you'll like it-"

"I would Love to try it" Sakura said, smiling.

Together they set the table, Sakura silently thank any gods that Fen forgot the question earlier. After they sat the table, Fen held out his hand. "I pray now before meals, will you join me?" he asked, Sakura nodded, but halfhearted took his hand and bowed her head. This was the first time. Never in her life, had she prayed meals before eating. She may not believe in Fen's faith but she was gaining respect for him with every moment.

Over the dinner, they discussed everything from the childhood, Syaoran, Church and almost anything. Fen really is easy to talk to that she found herself sharing about some of her secrets that she didn't shared it with anyone other than Syaoran and Tomoyo. She also for the first time let Fen talked about his spiritual walk and about this God. She opened her heart and her ears to listen to him.

"So this Sunday, as you promised... you'll be coming with me to church right?" he asked, Sakura smiled and nodded. "Service starts at 10am. Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked,

"No... I... will just use my dad's car..." she said, looking at him.

"Okay, I trust that you won't break your promise" he said, as he pushed back from the table. "I'd guess I'd better clean up this mess" he added,

"Let me help you" Sakura said, together they cleaned up and loaded the dishwasher.

The next morning...

Sakura frowned when she found out another bunch of roses on her desk. She totally ignored the roses and buried her face into her work. It was almost passed 1pm. She forgot to have lunch! So she dashed out the door when she runs into him, literary.

"Whoa! Why the rush?" he asked, "Where are you off to in such a rush?" he held her firmly while she regained her balance and then slowly released her.

"Lunch, if you excuse me. I don't have much time and I have some errands to run," The words came out in one breath.

"You'd better slow down and catch your breath, No one will notice if you're few minutes late today" he said, smiling cutely.

But Sakura tried her best to ignore that breathtaking smile, "I have a lot of work to do before the weekend." she tried to smile and be friendly, but it was hard to be casual when she felt like a trapped animal.

"Well take it easy, I don't want anything to happen to my favorite worker" He smiled and touched her shoulder lightly as he moved down the hall. Sakura sighed in relief.

She managed to eat in less than an hour, a record. She alternated between her desk and the Library the rest of the day, hoping that she wouldn't bump into Syaoran again. Funny though, the Man who makes her heart beat fast in the past because of Love... is now the man who makes her heart beat fast because of fright.

But fate was cruel. She did and she was once again trapped.

"Say you got the flowers huh?"

"Yes. Thank you. They are lovely" she said, but didn't look at him.

"You're welcome, are you free on Sunday?" he asked, "I had tickets to the concert of the year, It's going to be a blast! All the crazy people will be there-"

"I am sorry, but I will be very busy on Sunday" she said, looking at the papers.

"Why would you be busy with Sunday? What are you going to do?" he asked, curiously.

"I am gonna go to Fen's church. I promised him" Sakura said, as the mentioned of Church, it seemed as Syaoran's face changed. But was it all real? Or was she just hallucinating?

"You're WHAT?!" Syaoran asked, "But you can't go there! You're a sorceress! You're gonna die" he said, terrified.

"Actually, I am really curious. I want to know the feeling, if I died... then it's my time" she said, looking at him now.

"Why are you going to go there?" Syaoran asked, "Are you telling me that... You're going to accept that faith and be one of them? I can't let you do that. Even your Brother won't approve-"

"He wasn't approve of me marrying you but I almost did anyway" she said, "Besides, I promised him so I can't break my promise-"

"The hell with Promise! You cannot come to that place! You just can't!"

"Why are you terrified?" Sakura asked, "It's just a place."

"You're not going to like it there, you will suffer. You'll see what I mean" he said, as he turned away.

Sunday morning...

With a mixture of excitement, confusion and nervousness, she got ready for Church Sunday morning. She wanted to look good, but her hair and her make-up seemed to have other ideas. Nothing went right, So at nine thirty she rushed out of her dad's car, no make-up, no styling hair... Nothing and she felt so unattractive. She also doesn't have enough time to make it right, she's almost late. She barely had enough time to get to church. She pulled into the parking lot with five minutes to spare and was surprised to see Fen standing next to his car. She relaxed and waved at him. She hadn't realized how would up and worried she was about walking into the church alone until she had seen him waiting for her.

"I am so glad you came" Fen said, smiling brightly.

"And I am so glad you waited for me outside. I am always nervous going somewhere new." she said, looking at the entrance of the church.

"Are you ready?" Fen asked, she nodded "Then let's go" he clasped her hand with his and both entered the Church.

Sakura waited for the impact, for her to be slain. But nothing happened. Then voices appeared, with their faces all blended together, there was a general introductions and greetings. Sakura was sure she'd never remember the names. It was also a relieved that they don't care about faces, make-ups. Just then the pastor came in and Sakura was introduced again. The Service started in Praise and Worship, then announcement and then the preaching. Sakura didn't know but she felt something different, like a spirit... a peaceful spirit embracing her. Then the word of God, The topic is about walking to the valley of the shadow of death but Christians should not feel fear for they fear no evil. Sakura felt God speaking to her through the preaching. Afterwards, everyone mingled around talking and even hugging.

After the service, Sakura run towards Fen, "I am glad you invited me, I needed this so much... thank you, so much" she said, smiling.

"And I am glad you came, I know you needed this. Say... do you want us to have lunch? I don't know about you but I am starving" Fen said, smiling.

"Sure! Lunch sounds fine, Just wait for me, I am going to return my dad's car-" she stopped when Fen grabbed her hand.

"You don't have too, This Church parking lot is very safe," he said, smiling. His smile looked so much like when Syaoran was still normal. "Trust me, or you don't trust me at all?" he said with a mock seriousness.

"As for today, you're the only one I trust Fen," Sakura said, softly. Their eyes met lovingly but Fen looked away. "Well then let's go to our house." he said,

"Our?"

"I.. I mean.. My house" Fen said, blushing. Sakura giggled and followed him into his car.

Fen's Home...

Together they set the table and heated up sweet and sour chicken, egg drop soup, noodles and some fried rice. Fen has a knack for foreign foods and that is what Sakura realized for the past days of coming with him. They passed the meal with small talk and lot of laughter. Sakura couldn't remember having such a good time. After they cleaned everything, Fen told her to go to the Living room. She obliges. They spend their afternoon talking about Life in general as they were drinking sweet tea. They both liked many things and Fen tried his very best to cheer up and make Sakura feel protected, and also strong. Sakura had never felt so comfortable around a man before, other than the past Syaoran. She looked at Fen looking out the window; she followed his gaze and gasped at the view.

"Oh my, that's a beautiful view but it's already dark... speaking of darkness, I really like what your pastor said earlier... but can you explain it more?" she asked,

"The message?" Fen asked, Sakura nodded "Well.. Let me see... what was the verse again?" he reached for his bible and opened it. "Psalm 23 verses 4... Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me." he said, looking at Sakura. Sakura nodded, "You see, David... was not just a King but also a man of God. A Christian." he said, Sakura nodded. "And when you are a Christian, you will notice that you will gain lots of enemies..." he said, looking down. "Even you don't know why they have become your enemies. Many will insult you, many will persecute you, many will hate you for becoming a Christian" he said, slowly looking up at Sakura. Sakura looked away, "David was no exemption. He was hated not just because he is a king but also because he is a believer. If you read the whole Psalm 23.. it talks about how David sang that God was his protector, his shield, his strength... his shepherd. And Psalm 23 verse 4 said, even though David walks through the place where is dangerous, he won't fear anyone because God is with him."

"I see... I wonder why it struck my heart." Sakura asked, looking at the Bible. "The Bible reminds me of the book of Sakura cards" she giggled,

Fen chuckled, "Well it's more than your Sakura book, Sakura-san. I hope one day... you'll be able to read more" Fen hesitated for a while but he heard God speak to him. "Sakura? This may sounds strange... but... God told me to give you this Bible" he said, Sakura blinked but she received the Book. "When you don't do something, just open it and God will speak to you" he said,

"But what about you?" she asked,

"I can buy one for me. Remember Sakura-san... it's not magical like your Sakura Book... but that book can change lives and can bring miracle in your life." he said,

After a few hours, they returned to the Church and the car was still there. Before she rode on the car, Fen pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Sakura was surprised but shocked because she felt pleased. She felt so home in his arms, He squeezed her gently and then let her go.

"See you around Sakura-san" he said,

"You too Fen, thanks for this wonderful day" she added,

As she drove home, she kept remembering the feeling of being held in his arms. It wasn't Love just like what she was feeling with Syaoran. But there was something more.

Early in the Morning...

Sakura groaned when she heard her phone rang. She looked into her clock and it reads, '4:30pm'. She rolled over and answered the phone in her sleep. "Hello?"

"Hi Sakura, are you awake?" The sound of Syaoran's voice jerked her into reality.

"I am now. What is it?" she asked, yawning.

"I thought you were dead already, how was church?" he asked,

"Perfect. Wonderful. Absolutely loving it" she said, with a smile as she stretches forth her arms. She heard him said something but she didn't know if it's a murmur or a cuss. "Hello?" she asked,

"Sorry, Anyway.. You better get dressed because we're going to Osaka. It's only up to lunch time. We'll be back then as soon as possible. I just need someone to accompany me going there; since you're my Secretary as well as Personal Assistant, you have to do that. It's your Job"

"You don't have to lecture me about my job" Sakura frowned, "Anyway, Just give me a few minutes and I'll be there" she said,

"You don't have to dress; you can come here with jeans and shirt. I have a gown prepared for you" He hung up the phone before she could say something more. She mumbled about how rude and ungrateful he was, how he had changed for the past months after the demon possession. She was slow in getting started and when she glanced the Bible Fen gave her, she shook her head. She didn't have time this morning. She didn't have time to open and read just one verse. She jerked on some jeans and a T-shirt and brushed her hair. Kero was still sleeping; she didn't bother to wake him up. After she was ready, she again glanced at the Bible. She sighed and left the room without opening the book.

While Kero murmured in his sleep, "Sakura... don't go..."

Syaoran smirked, after he hung the phone, everything was going as planned. The cute sorceress didn't have a clue that her nightmares will soon start... "Starting today, Sakura Kinomoto-san... you will be mine," he laughed evilly.

One hour later, Sakura didn't want to analyze the reasons why she was sitting next to Syaoran on his jet, bound for Caribbean. He had said that they're going to meet someone from Osaka. When they were far away from Tokyo, Syaoran dropped the big news. They are going to Caribbean, alone for a week to meet someone. Panic rose on Sakura. If Syaoran could fool her like that, he can fool her anytime. She tried to fight back and told him that she has to go off but it was a personal jet and Syaoran ignored her protest.

"How could you!"

Syaoran didn't look at her, "If I told you that we will out for a week, you wouldn't come with me... even though I am the boss and you're the slave" he said sternly. "So forgive me for lying" he added,

Slave…?

Sakura bit her lip, she should have stayed. She should have opened that book and ask from Fen's God His message for her. She should have! This was the biggest mistake of her live in agreeing to come with him. She doesn't feel secured anymore beside Syaoran. This wasn't the Syaoran she used to love. This wasn't Her Syaoran. Even though the face is the same, the handsome face that drew her, the Chocolate hair that makes her fingers tingles to touch it. But this wasn't the Syaoran that she loved before. He is very different and terrifying.

When they arrived at Caribbean Island and met an old couple. As they were approaching; Syaoran put his arm around her, drawing her close to him. He pressed a kiss against the top of her head and she froze.

"Relax"

That's what she heard from him. She tried but she couldn't. She reached for a glass of champagne and spilled it because of she was shaking big time. Syaoran took away the glass from her and put it on the table next to his chair. Then he brought up her hand to his mouth and licked the spilled liquid from her skin. Shivers of excitement and alarm spread throughout her body. Syaoran watched her with those chocolate-browned eyes of his. Sakura saw something in his eyes, passion? desire? lust? death? She doesn't know but she saw something evil in those eyes. "W-Why are you doing this?" she asked, huskily. But before Syaoran could respond, the two persons greeted them.

"Syaoran Li! Welcome to our Island! You really decided that you want to buy this land right?" said the older man.

"Yes, I want to buy this land make it an empire" he chuckled and winked at Sakura. "Oh where are my manners, Sakura... these are the Montoyas. Hail and Berry." he said, Sakura smiled and reached for their hands. "She is Miss Sakura Kinomoto, my secretary" he added,

"Is she all that?" said the old woman, "I saw you two doing the lovey-dovey scene before we greeted you" she teased.

Syaoran chuckled, "You caught us red-handed! Well Sakura is my..." he looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

Sakura's heart beat increased, what will Syaoran say? Fiancée? Former Fiancée? Former Lover? The Love of His life? She looked back at him; waiting for a response.

"... My Mistress"

Sakura felt the world dropped on her body. M-Mistress? She quivered and looked down. She is Syaoran's Mistress? Why not call her lover or girlfriend? or fiancée? Why Mistress? She clenched her fist. She looked at him, "I am sorry, I really have to-"

"Change? Yes you do" Syaoran asked, Sakura jaw dropped. "If you excuse us, my mistress is very tired. I will just escort her to her room" he said, before Sakura could respond, He used his hand on her waist to guide her to ward the back of the hotel. Once they were inside the bedroom. Sakura turned to him and slapped him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she asked, her tears falling freely in her face. "Calling me your mistress?"

Syaoran eyes darkened, "No one slap me, not even my mom, and yes you are my mistress." he said, stepping forward to her. Sakura kept backing out. "Plus I am holding you in my hands. You are here because of Business so we will talk business" he said,

"A business which you lied! You told me that we will be in Osaka! But now we are here in Caribbean!" she stopped and glanced at the bed for the first time and realized she was in a danger zone. She stepped backward while he steps forward. "Don't come closer! Syaoran Li! This is against the rule!"

Syaoran chuckled, "Who makes the rules? I am the boss and I always get what I want..." he said, smiling victoriously as Sakura stopped because of the wall. She is now trapped and she'll finally surrender in his hands. "There's no escape, _chere_..." he added, huskily.

Sakura felt her knees weaken. He just called her a very strange named; definitely this man in front of her is not Syaoran. She looked down, doing her best to fight her self and Syaoran's hand framing her face with his hands, but it was no use. Syaoran is a strong person and a Man... What can she do? Tears fell on her eyes as she close her eyes, then she felt Syaoran lips touching her cheeks. "The God of Fen... The God of Christians... protect me... I beg you..." she murmured as she felt Syaoran leaning towards her.

Syaoran licked her lips and was about to kiss her when he saw the hand of his demonic spirit planning to grasp Sakura's waist. He growled and dropped his hands and walked out of the bedroom. He slammed the door and went to his room.

Sakura gasped in relief, she felt her knees weaken and until she dropped on the floor crying.

Syaoran's Room...

"HOW DARE YOU!" He hissed at himself. "Sakura is mine! You don't have the right to touch her" Syaoran growled,

"Why being selfish Xiaolang?"

Syaoran looked at the mirror and saw his half face changing. "I will give you the chance to kill her, but let me enjoy her first. She is my wife" he growled at him.

"It is your fault that you fasted in women, and now that you're going to enjoy the sorceress you don't want to share?"

Syaoran growled, "Okay let's make a deal. Just give me six days of enjoyment; on the seventh day you can possess and take control of me, enjoy her and kill her. But for this six days.. She is mine"

After that, Syaoran went back to Normal but he heard someone crying. He used his powers and saw with his x-ray vision; Sakura crying hard at the floor. It was the first time he saw her suffering like this; he felt something that tugged his heart, he removes his magic and sat on the bed. He did ache seeing her cry like that...

... But why?

Sakura sobbed subsided and went to her bed. She opened her bag and looked at her organizer. She opened it to find out what her schedules. But when she turned the page she saw the notes she wrote when she was at church, it was the preaching. She bit her lip and wished that she brought the Bible. She read the verse over and over... until she became filled with courage. She looked at the Door where Syaoran exited.

"Mr.Li.. bring it on... I will fear no evil anymore.. Because I believe that He will always protect me" she said, as she wiped her tears with a tissue.

To be Continued


	18. The Mistress

ChanChan: I just **WANT TO SAY A BIG THANKS TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO BOUGHT MY BOOK** "Melody in my Heart!" THANK YOU SOO MUCH! stay tuned for the next chapter around March! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Philip: Happy Late Christmas and a merry 2010! XD

CAP Letters - Yelling

Disclaimer: CCS is made by CLAMP  
English is not our first language.

**HURT TO HEART (THE SEQUEL)  
Part 18 - The Mistress  
**Fanfic by: ChanChan (Chette)

"Why are you interested in this Island, Sir Li?" Hail Montoya asked, observing the young man in front of him.

Syaoran carefully turn his head to the old man and gave him a very peculiar smile. "Why did you ask?" he asked, smirking.

"Because I want too" Hail said, returning the smirk.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, his reasons were deeply personal and he wouldn't share them with anyone especially to the Montoyas. He planned to buy the entire land to start his empire. But if he insist to know, maybe it will be interesting to his reaction. Before he could reply to the old man; the door opened behind them and Syaoran didn't know why but it's like his face was pulled to look into that direction. He was beyond surprised at what he saw. He told himself before that nothing will make him sucked his breath. He was wrong.

The dress was slim fitting and cut to a respectable length but the scooped neckline revealed the ample curve of her chest.

Sakura took deep breath and stop when he saw Syaoran looked at her in a different way. Awkwardly she crossed her arms on her chest, trying to protect herself. "What? you want me to wear this" she said,

Syaoran blinked and glanced at Hail and he hated the way he looked at Sakura; "I wanted you to wear it?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Yes. I found it outside the door this morning. and I thought you wanted me to wear it" Sakura said, confidently. Syaoran looked puzzled.

"It looks like you're ready for a vacation" Hail said, smiling at her. "It fits you. Good. Lovely. Very Lovely." he whispered, his voice filled with desire. Syaoran glared at him. "Perhaps...you want me to tour you?" he asked,

There was something in the old man's voice that made him stand up and protect Sakura. "There's no need." he said, Sakura and Hail looked at him. "We are not here for a vacation yet" he added,

Hail smirked once again, "Well would the beautiful lady, join us here?" he asked, "Would you mind?" he asked Syaoran.

Syaoran frowned, "Yes I do" he said. He walked toward Sakura and pulled her away from the room. Sakura didn't object but she was confused.

Sakura glanced over at Syaoran, as he removed his jacket. His hair was disheveled from running his fingers through it. She glanced wistfully at the window, where she could see the sea and the clear sky.

"Change your dress"

Sakura blinked, "Pardon me?" she asked,

"I said change your dress" Syaoran said, rubbing his hair and growl.

Sakura looked at the dress, "What's wrong with it?" she asked,

"DAMN IT I SAID CHANGE YOUR DRESS!"

Sakura frowned, "I won't change into something until you tell me the reason" she crossed her arms, "in the first place, you wanted me to wear this-"

Syaoran growled more and walked towards Sakura. He grabbed Sakura's shoulder that made her gasp, "For your information . It was not me who delivered that dress in your room"

"Then who?"

Syaoran push her away from him. "Hail Montoya and I advice you to avoid him" he said, walking away from her. He stopped at the side of his bed.

Sakura blinked and waited for Syaoran to make another move. But he just stood there. The silence made Sakura remember the times when Syaoran was pouting when he doesn't want what was happening. It was like the old times. She rolled her eyes and stood up. Maybe she can try something... "Heeh... could it be your jealous?" she asked,

Syaoran turn around, as he faced her; he raised one eyebrow. "Ore? [me] Jealous?"

"Well honey bun, what do you think?" she asked, teasing him.

"That you better stop calling me that" he said, sitting on the bed. "Just remember that I am your boss" he added,

"Oh so then, fire me" she said, smiling.

Syaoran's eyes twinkled, "Would that make you stop?"

Sakura smiled, "I don't think so" she said.

Syaoran threw his head back and laughed. Sakura didn't know but she felt pleased deep inside when she made him laugh. She knew that laugh was very real, and before Syaoran doesn't laugh often enough. He was raised to be a strong Li Clan Leader and the first time she met him, he is always glaring at her. So she smiled seeing him like this.

When Syaoran stop laughing, he looked at her. "Anyway, what's work for today?"

Sakura nodded, "There were some emails from the company when you left. Do you want me to set up your laptop?" she asked, Syaoran nodded. "Okay No problem boss, let me get things set up" she said,

"Can you... change first?" Syaoran asked, there was a gentleness in his voice. Sakura smiled and nodded.

After a few minutes, Sakura was back with her normal clothes, very comfortable that Syaoran is used too. She crossed to his computer bag and started setting up his mobile office, assembling the laptop, printing, fax machine on a large desk. Syaoran arranged the chairs and sat on it. Sakura also grabbed some snacks from the minibar when Syaoran started working something on his laptop. Sakura sat comfortably beside Syaoran and started to write things that Syaoran wants her to write. After a few hours passed.

"Tell me about yourself?" Syaoran said,

Sakura nodded and wrote 'Tell me about yourself?' in her paper. Only to realize that the question was directly aimed at her. "eh?" she asked,

"Something that I can use when we have dinner with the Montoyas tonight." he said, still looking at his laptop.

"What do you know about me?" Sakura asked, looking at him.

That made Syaoran stops typing. "You're the Cards Mistress.. That I am engaged to you" he looked at her, "But these things will not convince the Montoyas so I was wondering if you can tell me about yourself" he said,

Sakura can't believe this. "But you know me-"

"I don't" Syaoran said, honestly. "Maybe I do.. but not that much anymore, I mean I can't remember anything" he said,

"So fen was right, you had amnesia after getting possessed. Did something happen?" she asked, Syaoran just looked at her. "I never had the chance to ask this, but what made you forget everything?"

"Why are you questioning me?" he asked, as he sprawled back in his chair. His legs stretched out in front of him. "I asked you first" he added, as he gave her one of the those half-grins of his that made everyone forget to breathe.

"Fine." she said, she took a deep breathe. "I love Omelets! Pancakes! Noodles! My favorite color is pink and white, I love skiing whether its in the snow or at the streets. I love making new friends... I love helping people.... I love everyone who loves me" she said,

"Sissy stuff" Syaoran said, and then yawned. "I am not talking about that. I am talking about something that only your lover would know" he said,

"Why don't you give me an example then?" she asked, watching her with narrowed eyes.

"Like... am I your first boyfriend?" he asked, arching one brow in a devilish way.

"Your were my number one" Sakura said, softly.

"What?" he looked straightly into her eyes.

"I had loved you with all my heart. We have overcome a lot of obstacles, and I believe that we will be together forever... but when you arrived at our wedding... everything changed. You were different" she said, staring blank at a space. "You became strong but different" she added. "You-"

Syaoran shrugged and looked away, "I don't like to rehash the past" he interrupted her and started typing once again.

"anyway this wont get anywhere. but if you want me to do my part, you have to treat me like a friend and not an object" Sakura said, looking down and staring at her handwriting in the paper.

"I haven't objectified you" Syaoran said,

"Yes you did..." Sakura whispered, Syaoran heard her but he didn't say anything. The Silence once again visited the room. They continued working on, but the atmosphere changed when they heard their doorbell. "I'll get it" Sakura said, Syaoran didn't stop typing. But he did when he heard Hail's voice. He stood up and walk towards the door.

"I just want to remind you about the dinner tonight," Hail said, his eyes looking up and down at Sakura. "The food will be delicious, just like you" he said, smiling. Sakura blinked, but before she can reply; she felt Syaoran's chest in her back.

"We will be there, so if you excuse us we have some work to do" he said, then he closed the door.

"What a pervert" Sakura said, "This is a dangerous. I shouldn't have come here" she added. "I wanna go-" she stopped when she found herself being pulled to him. "W-Wait what are you?-"

"Damn that Hail. Damn him for saying how delicious you are" he finished the sentence and lowered his head, and their lips met. He forcibly thrust his tongue deep into her mouth. There was an hesitation at first, but after a few seconds he felt her surrendered as she met each thrust of his tongue with one of her own. Damn. She tasted sweet. He slipped his hands down her back, then He bent and lifted her in his arms, carrying her toward the king-size bed.

"Wait a minute-"

"Don't stop me. You want this" Syaoran said, smiling.

"No I don't!" Sakura yelled,

"Oh so then why did you respond to the kiss?" he asked, lowering her on the bed.

"Because-"

"Because you want me" he snickered.

"I DON'T!" Sakura yelled, then tears started to fall.

Syaoran saw the tears once again. "Damn it!" he threw her at the bed. "Just get ready for dinner, you are now being dismissed." he picked his phone and called someone.

_Dismissed... _now she really felt like a mistress, she felt used and cheap, she felt aching and angry and only her own self-control allowed her to turn away from him. She went to her to her room and sat on her bed. She saw herself in the mirror; the woman she saw in the mirror was one she didn't recognize. She wiped her tears and saw the Bible beside her pillow. She picked it up and opens it and her eyes were caught looking at Proverbs 27:12

"The prudent see danger and take refuge, but the simple keep going and suffer for it." Sakura read, but she could not understand. She sighed and went to shower.

-----

Syaoran paused in the doorway, there she is. Sakura sat at the chair where they'd work together earlier. She was typing something at the computer. The outfit she was wearing looked incredible.

"Are you done?"  
"Yes, honey bun"

Syaoran frowned, all the teasing was gone from her voice, and he knew that if he took her down to dinner with the Montoyas now, they'd know something was wrong. "You should not force yourself too much" he said, keeping his tone light.

"You're the boss"

He sank down in the chair next to her. She finished typing the email and sent it. Then, she shut down the computer. "How I wish I was like this computer" she said, "That way I can shut down myself when I feel like I want to be living in the past" she said,

"I don't understand-"  
"I am mad at you." Sakura said, interrupting Syaoran.  
"I know." Syaoran said, rolling his eyes.  
"You treated me like... your.. mistress! I didn't appreciate that."  
"Aren't you one?"

"What?"

"Dinner, let's go" Syaoran said,

"You can't just walk away like that-"  
"Yes I can. I am the boss"

-----

Hail Montoya watched Sakura like a man with an addiction. He took another swallow of his wine and knew he'd had too much to drink, Li Syaoran's Mistress is definitely a beauty. Very lovely tonight. She had a red flower tucked behind her ear and she seemed to glow within. He walked towards Syaoran Li. "Mr. Li, I think I know what I want in an exchange for this Island."

Syaoran didn't like this, He could sense something fishy.

"I want your Mistress"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes.

"My Island, in an exchange... your mistress"

Syaoran laughed, Hail Montoya blinked. But he joined Syaoran's laugh after a few seconds. "You're kidding?" he asked,

"I am not"

"Why do you want her?" he asked,

Hail gave him a man-to-man look. "I am old, Syaoran... and my wife can't satisfy me anymore. On the other hand, your mistress is very attractive." he said, then he picked a tobacco and started smoking. "A mistress is just a mistress. But this Island is a legend. It is a place where couples come for romance and to reaffirm the bonds between them. If I were you, I'll pick this place rather than have fun with the mistress" he said, poking Syaoran. "Besides, she is just a mistress right? So what do you think?"

Syaoran finished off his drink. "I think I'd better go and see her" he said,

"Think about it"

Syaoran scanned the restaurant but couldn't find Sakura. He found out to Berry that Sakura already went back to the room. The suite was dark when he entered it. He loosened his tie and toed off his shoes as he approached the bedroom. He opened the door to the bedroom carefully. Moonlight spilled in from the window and he stayed in the shadows, searching for Sakura's small form, but the bed was empty.

"Sakura?"  
"Balcony"

He stepped out onto the balcony, ready to pull her into his arms, But one look at the way she held herself and he knew something was terribly wrong with her. So he just stood beside her. "Why did you leave early?"

"I needed to get away from you" she said, directly.

"Why?"

Sakura sighed, "I had a talk with Berry. She said something about the legend of this island and I think the romantic magic is working on me" she looked up into the clear sky, "I wanted to see you in a prince charming suit and I, a princess as the damsel in distress." she sighed, how could she explain without him misunderstanding her.

"I am not a prince. I am more of a villain" Syaoran said, resting his hip against the railing, his expression now very dark.

"You were once a prince and I-" Sakura stopped. She reached up and touched her lips.

"I am going to sleep" Syaoran said, leaving Sakura standing.

Syaoran woke up at exact 2am. He sat up in the bed and his eyes became red.

"You are a slow poke" said the demon inside of him.

"I told you to leave me for a week, did I?" Syaoran responded to him.

"Yes but things are getting out of hand"

"I didn't know it will become like this" Syaoran narrowed his eyes,

"Do you know Xiaolang that you can have everything?"

"Then I want your help with Hail Montoya"

"With Pleasure. Just do your part"

"and what is that?"

"The Contract"

Syaoran smiled evilly, "Okay..."

-----

Syaoran smiled seeing the old man has arrived after he called him,

"It's 4am, why did you call me up? Ah! so have you thought about it?" Hail clamped the butt of a tobacco between his teeth and glanced around the room.

"Yes."

"Then what is your decision, _compare_?"

"I'll give you my mistress but you're gonna sign the contract here" Syaoran said, holding the paper. "Tomorrow, Sakura Kinomoto is yours but sign this paper" he put the paper at the table.

"How can I be sure?"

"You have my word" Syaoran picked something in his pocket, "and here's the key to my room and to Sakura's room. After you signed this paper, she's all yours"

Hail nodded, he took his seat and started signing the papers. Syaoran's eyes were sparkling. After he signed everything, he gave the paper to Syaoran. "Here is the paper, where is the key?" he asked, his eyes full of lust.

Syaoran nodded, and gave the keys to him. But before the old man could walk away. His voice echoed in the dark, "I'll give you an advice though." Hail raised one eyebrow, "Sakura wants it wild."

"I'll take your word for it."

"I doubt it if you're gonna satisfy her"

"I am a wild beast."

"Not as wild as I am" Syaoran said,

"Are you challenging me?" Hail asked, his voice hardened. Syaoran just smirked; "Well tell me, how wild are you?" he asked,

Syaoran started laughing. The laugh that could make anyone feel terrified. Hail gasped. He saw his fingers getting long and sharp. The doors shut down; his eyes were bloody red and his there were horns appearing in his head.

"W-What are you-" Hail gasped, the tobacco left his mouth. He took one step backward.

"Are you familiar with the word, don't play games with the demon?" demon Syaoran asked,

Because he was so terrified, he tried to run but tripped; then he faced him. "No please! Don't eat me!"

The demon Syaoran chuckled, "I don't eat people. I brainwashed them." he added. "Want a DEMONstration?"

"No! No!" Hail yelled, and then a gun appeared in his hand. "No! NO!!!!!"

"KILL YOURSELF."

Hail couldn't control his hand, he tried to but no avail. His quivering right hand pointed the gun to his mind. He cried out and asked someone to save him, then he triggered the gun. "Li...Syaoran please help me" he cried,

Syaoran smirked, "I'll take care of my Island. Goodbye..."

The gun begun to fire in his head and blood and tissues were flying everywhere, his screams are bloodcurdling. He shot himself more than twice. Syaoran's sinister laugh echoed around the room, as he started to transform into a normal Syaoran.

"Game ova..." Syaoran said, then he looked at the contract and smirked. He walked towards the dead Hail and picked up the keys in his hand, "Sakura's mine. Do not worry, your soul will be a great contribution to our realm" he chuckled and everything went back to normal.

-----

Syaoran woke up in bed, The Sunlight streamed through the open window, for a moment he didn't remember where he was. He was about to get ready when he heard some police sirens and the door creaked open and Sakura appeared but her face is so pale. "Are you okay?" he asked,

"Hail Montoya... is dead"

"What?"

"He was found in the restaurant, dead... the police said he committed a suicide" she said, trembling.

"Oh,"

"So our business here is finished?" she asked,

"What do you mean?"

Sakura absently sat on the bed, "You can't have this Island. He is dead"

"Oh but I can" Syaoran yawned, "I already own this Island" he said, smiling and gave the paper to Sakura. "See?"

"W-Where did you-"

"He signed it last night" Syaoran said in a deep dark voice.

"He.. but.. He was.. with you last night?" she asked, her voice trembling. Syaoran nodded. "Then you-you were with him before he d-die" she stood up, "You killed him" she realized.

Syaoran shrugged, "I don't think so, he committed a suicide. After he signed up the paper, he started to open up his feelings to me and when I left... maybe that's the time he killed himself. Realizing how pitiful his life is" he said, smirking.

"I am going to the police-"

Syaoran glared at her, "And then?"

"I will tell them that you have brainwashed him to the point that- ah!" she stopped when Syaoran pulled her arm. "Ite! [ouch] you're hurting me!" she yelled,

He pulled her by force until his lips reached out her right ear and bit it, then he spoke. "Do you know why I did that?" he whispered to her ear. "He wants you. He wants YOU BAD" he added. "He wants you as an exchange of this Island" he growled. Sakura trembled, "and I can't give you to him. coz you are mind" he growled really deep and forced her to face him. He pulled her really rough until Sakura was in his bed. She started crying and trying to break free but Syaoran was strong for her. "You are my mistress" he kissed Sakura's tears, "Remember that" he stopped and caress her face, "By the way, isn't this you want? Me as a prince charming? Saving my princess from a perverted old man?" he chuckled.

Sakura yelled, gathered her strength and push him away. Then she run towards her room and locked it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! I HATE YOU SYAORAN LI!!!!" she screamed.

To be Continued  
R+R :D


	19. I am still a human

ChanChan: I just WANT TO SAY A BIG THANKS TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO BOUGHT MY BOOK "Melody in my Heart!" and "Seven Worlds!" THANK YOU SOO MUCH! stay tuned for Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Philip: We are also looking for contributors of short stories so please visit our website :)

CAP Letters - Yelling

Disclaimer: CCS is made by CLAMP  
**English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it, I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**HURT TO HEART (THE SEQUEL)  
Part 19 - ** I am still a human**  
**Fanfic by: ChanChan (Chette)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I HATE YOU SYAORAN LI!" she screamed. The door opened wide, Sakura shrieked and saw Syaoran's right palm was wide open and his eyes were red. Sakura was about to run when her hair was caught by him "Ite.. Syaoran.. that hurts.. let me go!" she cried,

Syaoran's eyes turned normal but he did not let go of her hair. "Let's go my princess. We have some work to do in this Island." he whispered in her ear.

Sakura tried to escape but it was no use because Syaoran dragged her all the way at the top of the building. A few minutes later, they were inside the helicopter. The people were so focus on the death of their ex-master that they did not notice that Syaoran and Sakura left the hotel.

"Where are we going?" Sakura yelled at him.

Syaoran closed his eyes and sighed, "Like I said we have some work to do."

"What do you mean work?"

Syaoran opened his eyes and glared at her, "This is my Island right now. But I want to see the other Island." he said,

"Can't you check it by yourself?" Sakura growled,

"I can't leave you" Syaoran whispered.

Sakura's fierce face turns into a concern one. Before she could reply, the helicopters pilot told Syaoran that they made an arrangement for transportation and that Syaoran has to be careful. Syaoran just nodded.

* * *

"Still no news about them?" Tomoyo asked, looking at all of them.

Touya kept walking left and right. They gathered at the Daidouji's residence. Everyone knew that Syaoran and Sakura are together. Touya knowing how seriously dangerous Syaoran has become, he couldn't help but to panic. "Damn. Why didn't you stop her Kero?" he glared at the flying creature.

"You can't blame Cerberus for this" Yue said, sighing.

"Why not use your powers and save my little sister?" Touya yelled, looking at Yue then at Cerberus.

"Did you forget Touya? That Syaoran is the demon sorcerer." Eriol said calmly, looking at Touya. "If Yue and Cerberus appeared before him, they will be killed. Right now... if we go there.. we can trigger his demon side and he can kill all of us"

"Xiaolang cannot hurt Sakura... though he has become a demon himself... he is still Xiaolang" Fen whispered, looking down. Then he look at all of them, "And I know God will protect Sakura"

Silence enveloped the room but after a few minutes, Fen left the room and went to the balcony.

"Whatever!" Touya growled, "We need to think of something fast. Maybe just watch over her or something?" he begged Eriol.

Tomoyo frowned looking at Fen, she knows that he really loves Sakura but at the same time, Sakura belongs to Syaoran. She looked at Touya kneeling in front of Eriol while the others were sighing. She decided to follow Fen.

"Fen?"

Fen didn't move, he just stared at the sky. "Tomoyo-chan... I know that when Xiaolang came back, though it was a problem... I knew that it was impossible to get Sakura" he said,

"Fen.."

Fen bit his lower lips and looked at Tomoyo, it was so obvious that he was controlling his tears. "I hope and I pray that God will protect Sakura-chan.."

Tomoyo put her right hand on his right shoulder. "I hope so too... and I believe that He has greater power than the demon inside Syaoran.."

Fen nodded,

* * *

The Helicopter landed on the other Island, Syaoran dragged Sakura towards the jeep. They drove for hours in somewhat rocky road. Sakura, clinging to the seat as she looked around uneasily; she didn't know what's Syaoran had in his mind. She felt scared but she had no choice but to be dragged along with him. Syaoran finally revealed to her that he has still the demon inside of him. "What a Liar" she murmured when she remembered that he told her that the demon is not inside of him anymore.

A few more minutes, Syaoran pulled up beneath a huge tree, as he switched off the engine. He looked at Sakura. "Do you want me to drag you again or you're gonna follow me?" he smirked, Sakura frowned; she groped for the handle and jumped out of the jeep. Syaoran did the same thing. He smirked, "This way my princess" he said, amused.

After a few more minutes and yards of walking, and almost falling but Syaoran was very protective of her and he never let go her hand once. Suddenly, Sakura heard a refreshing sound of water. She blinked and when Syaoran pointed something, she gasped seeing the beautiful scene.

Water fell from on high, a shimmering veil under the sky. It was so beautiful like the ones in the fairy tales. The water has a broken into a mist of tiny droplets and falls down like a soft silk. The sight is so marvelous and relaxing that even the worst thoughts and most gloomy mood disappear in no time.

"It's beautiful..." she whispered,

Syaoran nodded, "One of the reasons why I want to own this Island, though it was not part of the mission" he said, looking at it.

"Mission?" Sakura asked,

Syaoran hissed, "nothing.. just forget what I said"

Sakura just shrugged and just kept looking at the waterfall. "You know.. before, I thought these waterfalls only exists in books or movies.. But I am so glad I saw one personally. It's so beautiful... Thank you for bringing me here" she said, excitedly. Her fears just left her. She was like the giddy Sakura once again. Her eyes were shinning. After a few seconds, Sakura noticed that Syaoran was silent. She looked up at him and saw him looking at her, watching her. His mouth was compressed and his handsome face was utterly convincing. Dry-mouthed and desperate, she looked away from him and fixed her gaze on the quietly falling water. "It must be the dark magic" she whispered at herself. "I won't fall for it." she murmured but when she slowly looked at Syaoran again, she saw him narrowed his gaze and was looking away from her. She knew something was wrong. "Syaoran what's wrong?"

"Shhh..." Syaoran said, as he grabbed Sakura's hand. "We better go.. looks like the people in this Island found out that we are invading their place" he whispered. Sakura just nodded.

They run but the people heard them. They started shooting them. Sakura yelped but Syaoran kept running. When Sakura stumbled, he carried her and in a few minutes they were at the jeep. "Okay don't close the door yet, when I start the engine, that's the time you slam the door, got it?" Syaoran asked. Sakura just nodded. "After that keep down" he said, Sakura obeyed, she slam the door when the engine started and went down. As the jeep burst from beneath the tree; she prayed that no one would reach them. Syaoran drove at the high speed through the forest; the villagers started shooting the jeep. "KEEP DOWN!" Syaoran yelled, as he drove. On his hand appeared a gun.

"Don't shoot them!" Sakura yelled, grabbing his hand.

"Damn! Do you want to get killed?" he yelled, he started driving and shooting at the same time.

"Who are they?" Sakura yelled, while crying.

"They are villagers who are protecting their place. This Island is very rich with resources and they knew that" he Syaoran said, "They knew who I am, and they are declaring war." he hissed, at that point he wished that he did not sway the demon away for a few more days.

Fighting a nauseating knot of fear, she swayed as the jeep swung around the corners and surged through potholes and ruts. A sense of danger - obvious and alarmingly enveloping settled around them. Her hands on her ears. After a few more driving insanity and shooting the people who were chasing them, they saw the helicopter.

"In here Sir Syaoran! Hurry!" said the pilot; it seems as if the pilot called for back-ups because some of Syaoran's men started shooting at the people coming towards them.

Syaoran turn off the engine, he went out of the jeep and started shooting while protecting Sakura, who lowered her head while running towards the helicopter. When Sakura was inside the helicopter, he looked at Sakura, then at the driver and nodded.

Sakura knew that look, she yelled, "Syaoran hurry!"

"You promise me you'll take care of her?" Syaoran said, looking at the driver.

"Syaoran!"

"Bring her back to the hotel." Syaoran said. The pilot nodded. "Sakura, there are gunshots. This is serious. I have to stay here" he said, not looking at her.

"But-" Sakura stopped when Syaoran opened the helicopter and then he kissed her. It was not a quick, parting kiss or a awkward expression of desire. But there was something more there. His mouth took hers in absolute mastery, replacing every fear with delight and rapid, furious longing that stuck fast in her heart.

The Past Syaoran Kisses...

Too soon, he released her with an odd-half-smile, "I'll see you later Sakura"

"No," she said miserably, feeling empty and oddly weepy.

"Go!" Syaoran said, hearing more gunshots coming towards them.

A few minutes later, as the engines droned above the empty ocean, Sakura clasped her hands together. "Please keep him safe..." she whispered, looking at the sky.

* * *

The Phone rang. Tomoyo hurriedly answered it, "Sakura-chan!" she yelled, and tears just fell on her face. She knew that she's been controlling them but now that she has heard her best friends voice she couldn't stop the tears. She realized that she was lonely and weak without her. When everyone found out that it was Sakura who called, they gathered around Tomoyo. "Yes Sakura, you're fine? Thank God... What? Syaoran? Is not with you? Where is he?" Tomoyo asked, and then she gasped and looked at Touya. "Oh he _protected_ you?"

Fen smiled and nodded.

"But you're fine right? Ok.. Please take care of yourself.. bye.."

"So?" Touya asked,

Tomoyo took a deep breath, "Sakura is fine, but Syaoran is not with her. Syaoran left her to work on some business... but Sakura is _fine_.." she said assuring everyone and herself. Then she felt Eriol's hand on hers. "Syaoran.. Protected her..."

Touya sighed with relief

* * *

Sakura sighed as she closed her cell phone. She felt sad, worried and uneasy. She walked towards the window and frowned. She should be happy right now because she can breathe normally. No Syaoran, so no one can hurt her... but why does she feel really sad. "He'll be fine..." she said, out loud.

She decided to take a shower; she washed her salt-laden hair before changing into her pink light blouse with a flowery collar and a column of buttons on the front and white shorts. After that she went outside and everyone bowed at her. Everyone knew now that Syaoran is now the new owner of the Island and the girls were excited because Syaoran is really a handsome master. No one even suspected that it was Syaoran who killed Hail. Hail is suicidal, his wife can testify that.

Outside the Hotel, she looked around. No sense of danger or whatsoever. It was more of a feeling of peace, as though something good was going to happen. "Perhaps... I'll be leaving this place sooner than I thought" she murmured. She sighed and went back to her room.

As she closed the room, she almost jumped when she saw Syaoran sitting on her bed. "You scared me!" Sakura yelled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Syaoran growled, "My magic transports me to your room and not mine" he said, looking tired. "Don't be surprised, you know now that I can do all of these things without my cards or sword"

"You said that you drove the demon away from you, so how come you-" she stop when her eyes caught the bandage around his right arm. "What happen?"

"Nothin. Just an accident" he said, curtly. Something in his eyes a kind of bitter determination and disappointment.

"Has a doctor looked at that bullet pleat?" Sakura asked, at first she was hesitant to ask but this is Syaoran. She can ask.

Syaoran looked at her, "I used my magic." his lashes dropped. "Damn.. I am still a human" he growled, "Sakura, give me some tissues." he said, Sakura nodded and gave him the tissues. "Give me a knife.."

"W-What?"

"Just do it!" Syaoran growled,

After a few minutes, Sakura looked at how Syaoran opened the wound and his blood came out. Syaoran chanted some words and opened his palm on the wound. Syaoran screamed in pain, he was sweating but he kept chanting and focusing his energy on the wound. Sakura controlled the feeling of nausea seeing what hes doing. Her left hand covering her mouth, her body trembling. After that, she saw the bullet coming out of his arm. "Sa-Sakura.. bandage.." he said, panting. Sakura hurriedly picked up the first aid kid at the hotel counter and when she came back, she saw Syaoran lying on the bed, fast asleep while his arm still bleeding. Sakura sat on the bed beside him and treated his wound.

When she was finished, she caressed Syaoran's face, "I almost lost you...again..." she whispered. "But I thank God.. you're alive..." she added, then she remembered the kiss that he gave her before they parted at the Island. This is the Syaoran she used to know and she knows that she has to deal with the demon inside of him soon.

* * *

A few hours later, Syaoran woke up and noticed his arm wrapped in bandage. He also saw Sakura at the couch reading magazine. "What time is it?" he asked, trying to sit up.

Sakura put the magazine down and reached out to help him sit up straightly. "It's already midnight" she said,

"I see..." Syaoran said, as he closed his eyes.

"How bad was it? The war I mean?" Sakura asked,

Syaoran sighed, "Worst. About a hundred villagers died from our hands. Some of their houses were burned because we had no choice but to protect ourselves." he opened his eyes, "That Island is now a ghost town" he added,

"Are you still going to buy that place?"

"Yes." he said, roughly. "I'd better go" he said, trying to stand up.

"But you have to stay here so that I can take care of you" Sakura said,

His voice deep and raw, almost menacing that it sent a cold shiver of sensation down her spine, "This is not a good idea..."

"Well.. I want to take care of you.." Sakura whispered,

Syaoran's eyes begun to get red; Sakura gasped, Syaoran shook his head. "Sakura, if I stay in your bed... I doubt if either of us will sleep much..." he said, his voice very deep.

"But I want to take care of you." Sakura said again, but even more determined than the usual.

Syaoran for the first time since he was possessed, he felt scared. "Sakura... there's a demon inside of me and I know you already know that... he wants women.. Especially you, a sorceress.. he's sleeping right now... but he could wake up if I won't leave you" he said, blurting out.

Sakura looks down, "I wonder... does Syaoran controls the demon, or the demon controls Syaoran?" she asked, looking at the floor.

"Sakura-"

Sakura looked at him, "You will stay here and I will take care of you. I don't care about the demon-"

"SAKURA!"

"Someone told me, that a perfect love drives out fear" she said, Syaoran eyes widen. "and I believe that my love for you is powerful than that demon inside of you" she whispered.

"You have gone crazy"

Sakura shook her head and without hesitation, she fitted her mouth to his and kissed him. She felt him quivered, he never kiss back because he was quivering. But Sakura didn't stop kissing him. Syaoran eyes became so red, and he felt his eyes becoming blank. He felt the demon inside of him waking up. He started to pull Sakura away, but Sakura hugged him real close. Her kisses becoming demanding. Syaoran closed his eyes, _no._ he can't let the demon take over right now.

* * *

Fen opened the door of his house and quietly entered the room. "I am home..." he said, his voice echoed out, which means he is alone in this big mansion that he inherited. He remembered when Sakura visited this place. He remembered her smile and how they worked together with the dishwasher and everything. He was so sure that he can get her because Xiaolang is right now being possessed by a demon. But his God already affirmed to him that he wasn't the one for her.

He kneeled down and cried, "God.. protect her.. please.. I beg you..."

* * *

His mouth taking hers in a kiss that gave no break, Sakura realized that this was the kiss of the demon inside Syaoran. This was no ordinary kiss anymore. She could feel pain as Syaoran's teeth were becoming sharper. She cried but she kept kissing him, trying to make him feel how much she had loved him and still loves him._ "Please God.. let my love reach out to him"_ she said in her mind,

Syaoran felt Sakura's tears on his face, _"No.. it can't be.. she's risking her life for me!"_ he yelled at his mind. _"Stop this!"_ he started to pull away but Sakura didn't want to let go. His eyes opened when he felt Sakura opened her mouth to his and relished the wild kick passion inside her. Syaoran with all his might though it was painful he pulled Sakura away from him. He saw Sakura's lips bleeding. "Sakura-"

"I Love you Shaoran..."

Syaoran's red eyes became swollen. The tears fall down on his face.

"You're my only one Shaoran" she stood up, her voice shaky, hugging herself. "If the demon inside of you... really wants me...Then he can have me..." she said, shaking. Then she started to take off her clothes, "But please... after that... can he leave you alone?" she asked, crying.

Syaoran trembled, "Sa-Sa-Sakura... he'll kill you..."

Sakura covered herself; she was only wearing her underwear. "If killing me... would give you freedom... then I'll be happy to oblige" she said, sobbing.

"No..." Syaoran said, shaking his head. Backing away. "No.. I-don't want him to have you.. No..." Syaoran said, he saw Sakura coming towards him. "NOO!" he yelled and teleport at his room.

* * *

Syaoran realized he appeared in front of the Mirror. His eyes were so red but his face was so wet from crying. His teeth were almost long and bleeding. Sakura's blood in his mouth; Then he heard Sakura trying to open the door of his room, calling his name.

"Xiaolang..." the demon appeared on the mirror

Syaoran shook his head, "You can't have her..."

"But she already tried to cooperate-"

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" Syaoran yelled, "You can't have the WOMAN I LOVE!" he yelled furiously.

"Bah. Humans." the demon growled and disappeared.

Syaoran looked at his face in the mirror, his face turned normal again. "After all.. I am still a human..." he whispered.

To be Continued  
R+R :D


	20. Twisted Fate

ChanChan: I just WANT TO SAY A BIG THANKS TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO BOUGHT MY BOOK "Melody in my Heart!" and "Seven Worlds!" THANK YOU SOO MUCH! stay tuned for Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Philip: We are also looking for contributors of short stories so please visit our website :)

Disclaimer: CCS is made by CLAMP  
**English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it, I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**HURT TO HEART (THE SEQUEL)  
Part 20 - Twisted Fate  
**Fanfic by: ChanChan (Chette)

"I have a meeting in half an hour." Syaoran said, while looking at sleepily Sakura. Sakura just got out of bed but she looks delicious enough to eat. He shook his head, "I've ordered suitable clothes for you via online service. They should arrive within an hour, have a look through them. One of them use it to dress for dinner."

"Dinner?" Sakura asked, rubbing her hair.

"Yes." Syaoran said, "I'll have a dinner with you. I can't make it to lunch or breakfast." he said, tying his tie.

"But you don't have too." Sakura whispered.

"This is not a request. But a command." he said, then he left her.

A few more minutes, she decided to get some breakfast and while waiting for the clothes. The intercom buzzing made her stop eating and she heard some footsteps approaching her.

"Miss Sakura the clothes have arrived, we will be putting them at your room." one maid said and bowed at her.

She maybe a princess, Tomoyo maybe the best designer ever but these clothes that are piled up at her room were beautiful. So much beautiful than the ones she had or saw. She stroke the silk tweed chanel coat. These were clothes that spoke an international language, a language of elegance and an awful lot of money. How could she accept all of this? And why did Syaoran did this for her? was it a payment of his rejection for her last night?

"Last night..." she walked towards the long-legged mirror and saw some marks of Syaoran's teeth on her lips. It was not a dream. She tried to give herself to him last night but Syaoran rejected her. With a small sigh, she began to repack what she thought she does not needed and retaining only what she felt she would genuinely need. Packing away some of the clothes wasn't easy, now she knew what Tomoyo felt whenever the clothes she gave to her were not used.

When she just had finished, and was about to carry the boxes to the front door, she heard a firm knock on the bedroom. When she opened the door, Syaoran was standing in the corridor. "Did they arrived?"

"I thought you will not be here?" she asked,

"Meeting was cancelled." he said, but he didn't told her it was him who cancelled it. He didn't know why but he wanted to see her as soon as possible.

"Oh.. wait-" she hurriedly walked towards the boxes. "These I am sending them back." she gave them to Syaoran.

"They didn't fit?" Syaoran asked his voice sharpened slightly, backing out while he received the boxes from her.

"They did... but I don't need them."

Syaoran blinked at her, A Princess who genuinely did not want a man to spend money on her? Who did she think she was kidding? Syaoran didn't believe her act. "If they fit then no need to return them back... Are you not used to this kind of stuff?"

"Yes but-"

"But?" he asked, "Isn't it you even have your own designer.. what's her name? Tomoyo?" he asked,

"Tomoyo designs clothes for me without me paying them. She does that on her own. She wanted me to wear them and I cannot stop her." Sakura felt bound to point it out gently.

"Am I asking you to pay for them?" he asked,

"No."

"Then take them." Syaoran gave the boxes to her again and then a silky green corset gown fell on the floor. With his hands all free and the boxes are back at Sakura's hands, he bent down and picked it up, He looked at it.

"I don't need it, so it's going to go back." Sakura immediately told him, and then walked towards the bed to placed the boxes there. "I couldn't possibly wear something like that."

"Why the hell not?" Syaoran asked, following her. When Sakura turned around, she gasped because she didn't noticed that he was already standing behind her. He was standing too close! She was about to fall when he reached out to steady her, his free hand resting firmly against her arm. "Why the hell not?" he asked, again.

"The um-what?" Sakura asked, she forgot the conversation.

"This." Syaoran said, raising up the green corset. "Why can't you wear something like this?"

Sakura blushed, "Well... I'd need someone to fasten it for me.. it laces up at the back... and that means that I'd need to ask.."

"A man?" Syaoran whispered,

"A-Another person.. another pair of hands," Sakura corrected him. The warmth of his hand on her arm was causing a havoc inside her body. She pulled herself free of his hold.

"Well.." Syaoran look thoughtfully at the corset, "Use this for our dinner."

"What-?"

"Use this. I want you to wear this tonight." he said, his eyes narrowed. "and if you want another pair of hands..." he leaned forward at her and whispered in her right ear, "Just call me..." he said, he put the corset at the bed and headed for the door.

* * *

Fujitaka quietly sits at the outside the balcony of the Daidouji's residence. He was trying his very best not to break down or else everyone will be worried. This was just like when Nadeshiko died, he can't even cry at the funeral because he needed to show to them that he is a strong husband for his children. With problems arising, all he could do was smile and say everything will be alright. It was one of the things that Sakura got from him.

But in truth, he wanted to yell. He wanted to cry, he wanted to do something for his precious daughter. But what can he do?

_"Sakura is okay..."_

Fujitaka looked at the voice and saw Eriol standing beside him. He smiled, "zen ni kansha suru.."

"Fujitaka-san... as the father of Sakura.. I want to know what you feel." he said, looking up at the sky.

Fujitaka clasped his hands together, "I am happy that my daughter has friends like you-"

Eriol snapped, "I am not talking about that! I am talking about what you truly feel?" he yelled,

Fujitaka smiled, "I.. want to help my daughter..." he said, then tears started to flow on his face. "I.. wanted to be a strong father for her... but I do not know how..."

Eriol sighed, "There is one...thing you can do." he looked at the sky, "Only you can do it."

"What is it?" Fujitaka asked,

Eriol looked at him.

* * *

"Any news Auntie?" Fen asked, Yelan Li just entered the Daidouji's mansion. Yelan went back to China to gather more information about the 'test' that Syaoran went through.

Yelan was about to respond when suddenly her eyes opened wide, and looked at the balcony direction. "It can't be..." she whispered, Yue and Cerberus looked at the balcony as well.

Tomoyo was about to ask, when the window of the balcony opened and saw Fujitaka entering the room, but his hair was longer than before and his color of his eyes and hair has changed.

"Clow reed..." Yelan whispered. Tomoyo gasped.

"Dad?" Touya asked, Fujitaka smiled and nodded.

"We decided to bring him back.." Eriol said, walking behind Fujitaka. "I gave half of my clow reed powers to Fujitaka-san..." he said, Yelan, Yue and Cerberus bowed in front of Fujitaka.

"Is the situation really worst?" Fen asked, he didn't know powers and stuff but he knew clow reed because he is a Li. "That you had to bring him back?" he asked, looking at all of them.

Fujitaka looked at Fen, "You are a bright creature... You can help us to defeat the demon." he said,

"What?" Fen asked,

"What is the news?" Fujitaka asked, ignoring Fen now while looking at Touya.

"Sakura is fine, that brat was treating her good." he replied.

Fujitaka turned at Yelan, "The news about the cave?"

Yelan nodded, "It was a sorcery test. Whoever wins it, will definitely become one with the demon. And they will kill the most powerful sorcerer in this time, to rule the world... my husband... Xiaolang's father.. failed and he died.." she said, bowing down.

"But now..." Fujitaka looked at them, "Do you think the demon will kill Sakura knowing that she is not the most powerful sorcerer in this time?" he asked,

Yue gasped, "Clow Reed no!"

"I am Clow reed the most powerful sorcerer ... and the demon will come to kill me." he looked at Yelan, "Either.. I will be killed... or your son... that is why in advanced, I personally ask for your forgiveness."

Yelan closed her eyes and tears started to fall on her face.

* * *

She looked at the green corset dress laying on her bed. She sighed.

"Miss Sakura close your eyes"

Sakura closed her eyes and remembered that she was being prepared for the dinner date. Syaoran hired a make-up artist, a hairstylist and a manicurist for her. She didn't know what was his plans but she felt as if this night is a special night for him. Anyway, she doesn't have any choice. She's a captive in his island and all she can do is to follow his orders.

After the preparation, she looked at the wall clock and it said 6:30pm.

"Miss Sakura, Sire is already waiting for you at the entrance."

Picking up the green silk clutch bag that went with her high-heeled suede shoes, she opened the door and went to the entrance door.

Syaoran standing at the entrance door, took out a small paper from his pocket. He read it and after that clenched his fist together with the paper and put it back on his pocket.

_"Well.. how do I look?" _

Syaoran turned to look at her and for a minute he was lost for words. When he recovered, he spoke. "I was waiting for your call, if you need those pair of hands?" he asked, the woman approaching him discreetly... sensual elegant and it did took his breath away.

"Were you disappointed?" Sakura asked, now standing beside him.

"Disappointed is a gentle word for it" he said, "anyway I do need your hands"

"Why?"

Syaoran showed him a pair of his cufflinks. "Do them for me?"

For a second, when she moved to fix the cufflinks, Syaoran watch her head bent towards his wrist, the nape of her neck exposed to his gaze, he had to resist the temptation to reach out. He could quite easily have fastened it himself, in-fact it was far more easily than Sakura. But what made him order her like that? He can't even answer his own question.

Sakura really wished she wasn't having to do this, her fingers were stiff with nervousness and yet at the same time they were trembling. She could smell the scene of Syaoran's freshly showered body, mixed with some kind of discreet male cologne. It was a relief to finally finished her task and be able to step away from him.

"Took you long enough." Syaoran grinned.

"It was my first time doing it.." Sakura murmured,

"So I was first?" he asked, huskily.

"Yes.." Sakura looked at him.

"Good..." Syaoran just said.

* * *

After a few minutes, Sakura and Syaoran were sitting opposite each other at a candlelit table. But something is different, Sakura could discern it.

"You can ask anything" he said, staring at her.

"This is public place-"

"I know you can sense something." Syaoran said, he closed his eyes and Sakura gasped seeing a dark aura surrounding them. "Though the waiters can serve us, and the people could see us... but they can never hear what we will talk about, if this shield is activated."

With Sakura finally giving voice to ask any question she desired, she started to ask her first question. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because we need to talk and I want it in public so that you have no choice but to act decently." Syaoran said, sipping his champagne.

"So you're saying that I cannot walk away because of these people?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"If you don't want your reputation to be broken, I'd suggest we talk and eat dinner nicely." he said, "After all... they all know you as the mistress of the one who owns this land... Kinomoto Sakura." he added,

With that, Sakura looked around and saw people looking at them and whispering something to their companions. "Hidoi..." she whispered.

"Do not worry, because this is the public... I won't do something stupid as well.." he said, "So think of it as a protection to both of us..." he said, as he put his glass down.

She stared at him. "I see...but why are you doing this?" she asked, struggling to sound calm and reasonable.

He stared back at her directly. "Because I want to answer all your questions... before I ask mine."

"Your question?" she blinked, then made an effort to gather herself.

"Yes." Syaoran looked at her, "So go ahead and ask me."

She took a deep breath and readily herself, "What was the demon... doing inside your body?" she asked, but she doubt if he will answer it bluntly. But she was wrong, he did answered it.

"I passed the test. I don't remember what happen before the test, but somehow I did and the demon and I needed to be one, to rule the world." he said, without a trace of hesitation in his voice.

"You don't remember before the test or your trainings?" she asked,

Syaoran smiled sadly, "No... I don't even know who you were."

She struggled not to cry. "But you came to our wedding-"

"To kill you. I have to kill the most powerful sorcerer and that is you." he shook his head, "But.. as expected, you are surrounded by powerful ones so I had no choice but to retreat."

"So how come you didn't kill me?" she asked, "I was practically by your side almost everyday-"

"THAT." Syaoran pointed out, "I don't know why. I couldn't bring myself to kill you." he said, in all honesty. "Maybe because I had these lingering feelings for you."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, "You love me-"

"I loved you. Past tense Sakura... Past tense." Syaoran saw her eyes, "please don't cry. I do not have shield for your tears." he said, looking away.

Sakura quickly pulled her handkerchief out of her purse and carefully wiped her tears without destroying her make-up. "gomen.." she said, "Do you want to remember about the past?"

He grimaced. "No."

"So where is the demon right now?" she asked,

"Sleeping." he said,

The arrival of their food gave Sakura a chance to breathe normally. When the waiter left them, Sakura asked another question when Syaoran activated the shield. "Are you seriously wanting to rule the world?" she asked,

"Yes." Syaoran said, as he started to eat.

"The demon wanted me dead?" she asked,

"The demon wanted to have sex with you and then kill you, I only want to be the best sorcerer and rule the world." he said, as he took a bite of his steak.

"You weren't like this before-"

"How many times have I told you, I am not the Xiaolang you knew?" he asked,

She swallowed her food, then look straightly in his eyes. "So what was the question you need to ask?" she asked,

Syaoran's head tipped to one side as he searched her face, "Are you done asking me questions?" he asked, she nodded. "Are you satisfied with my answers?" he asked, Sakura nodded. "Very well..." he reached into his pocket and removing a small box which he opened to reveal an expensive diamond ring. "This." he said, putting the box on the table.

"Wha-?"

"There are two kinds of becoming a powerful sorcerer." he looked at her, "To kill you...or to.. make bond with you." he added,

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked,

"Which will you choose... Cards' Mistress... Kill you? or marry me?" he asked.

* * *

At the Daidouji's Mansion...

Tomoyo saw Eriol standing in front of the window, "Eriol-kun.."

"I have no choice Tomoyo... I had to twist the fate of everyone.." he whispered, but he didn't look at her.

"Which is a good plan." Tomoyo said, approaching him.

"Actually..." Eriol looked at her, "I didn't give half of my powers to Fujitaka-san.." he said,

"What do you mean?"

"I gave all of it... to him.. if this plan is a failure... and clow reed dies... then I'll die too." he said, smiling sadly.

"NO!" Tomoyo shrieked,

"Tomoyo-"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH?" Tomoyo growled, "W-What about me?" she asked, "W-What about our future?" she asked,

"Gomen..."

Tomoyo slapped him before she left him.

"Tomoyo..." Eriol said, sighed.

Fen's eyes widened and suddenly he backed away and leaned against the wall. He just heard what Eriol said to Tomoyo. "What was happening? Why is this happening? God.. why?" he clenched his fist. "What is your plan to all of us? Why don't you do something?" he asked, he closed his eyes and started to cry.

* * *

"Why do you want to marry me?" Sakura asked,

"I don't." he assured her, and the look he gave her sliced her pride to the bone. "Like I said I needed to be the most powerful sorcerer in this era. If I am not serious, then I won't have to haunt every sorcerer and kill them before, am I right?" he asked, "You only have two choices. Either you agree to marry me like in the past, and in doing that I will become the most powerful sorcerer in this world and you will be safe, because every sorcerer will be killed." he said, his eyes became red; which made her gulped. "or you refuse and face the consequences... which is death." he told her unkindly.

_Two choices? _He was wrong about that, she admitted bleakly to herself. She had no choice at all! "Your proposal was very different than before..." she said, looking down.

"What do you mean?"

Sakura clasped her hand and tried to share her memories with him through her limited powers. Syaoran gasped; of course, as expected from the most powerful sorcerer. He fought for it by ignoring it but he gasped when he couldn't. He saw himself getting angry for not marrying Sakura and asking his mother if he can marry her after the training. The months when they were separated.

"STOP IT!" Syaoran yelled, he shook Sakura to make her powers stop. The people looked at them and started whispering again. "Damn it Sakura. Next time you do that, I am not going to think twice. I am going to kill you" he said, his face full of sweat now.

"What I am saying is that.. what about Love?" Sakura asked, looking at him.

"That will never happen. I don't believe in what you call love anymore and I don't want too." he said, harshly.

_"Then... I will not let you marry her" _

Sakura and Syaoran gasped when a violet aura covered the whole restaurant and everyone fell asleep except them.

"Who said that?" Syaoran growled,

_"Me."_

Sakura and Syaoran gasped, Syaoran's eyes became red. "Clow Reed..." he said, his voice changed.

"Yes. I am the one who defeated you and imprisoned you inside the cave." he said, "I didn't expected that this young lad would defeat you and be with you to escape your fate." he said, looking at Syaoran. Syaoran growled, his face changing. "You just can't accept the fact that I can control you and you cannot control me." he added,

"But you shouldn't be here anymore!" Syaoran the demon yelled,

"This is not the time nor the place to fight, I just came here to get Sakura." he said, Syaoran the demon tried to move but he couldn't. Clow Reed reached for Sakura and both of them disappeared.

"NOOO!" Syaoran the demon growled.

**To be Continued**  
**R+R :D**


End file.
